Kreuzwege
by Ulrich
Summary: a NGE-FanFic with an alternative Ending, written in German
1. Prolog

Neon Genesis Evangelion - FanFiction  
  
  
Kreuzwege  
  
von Ulrich-Alexander Schmidt  
Fassung vom 16.03.2001  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Legal Boilerplate:  
NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc.pp.,   
die Benutzung erfolgt ohne Genehmigung.  
  
  
Sämtliche Fehler in der Charakterisierung sind ganz allein mir selbst zuzurechnen.  
  
  
Dieser FanFic enthält Spoiler-Information für die zweite Hälfte der NGE-Serie sowie   
für EoE.  
  
Diese Geschichte folgt nicht der offiziellen Handlung, sie nähert sich zwar teilweise   
an, nimmt aber ihre eigenen Wendungen. Einstiegspunkt ist Episode 18.  
  
  
  
Prolog:  
  
Tokio-03, NERV-Hauptquartier,   
Kommandozentrale  
  
"Jeder Kontakt mit Einheit-02 ist abgebrochen." - "Pilot wurde evakiert, Rettungs-  
team ist unterwegs!" - "Ziel bewegt sich auf Einheit-00 zu." - "Blaues Muster be-  
stätigt!"  
  
Gendo Ikari beugte sich in seinem Kommandostand vor, sein Blick verweilte kurz   
auf den Hinterköpfen der drei Offiziere auf der tiefer gelegenen Ebene, ehe er sich   
in den Funkverkehr mit den ausgesandten EVANGELION-Einheiten einschaltete.  
"Rei, vermeide einen Nahkampf und halte das Ziel auf, ich schicke dir Einheit-01."  
  
"Verstanden." kam es völlig ruhig aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Den Anzeigen nach bewegte sich Einheit-00 nicht, obwohl sich das Ziel ihrem Stand-  
ort näherte.  
  
"Worauf wartet sie?" flüsterte der stellvertretende Kommandant, der schräg hinter   
Ikari stand.  
  
"Er dringt ein!" Die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher war lauter, die Worte schneller,   
doch immer noch beherrscht. Dann folgte ein Schrei.  
  
Leutnant Maya Ibuki sah schräg nach oben.  
"Kommandant, der Engel dringt in den linken Arm ein, die Nervenverbindungen wer-  
den verseucht!"  
  
"Den Arm abtrennen."  
Ikaris Stimme war kalt und ohne Gefühl.  
  
"Aber zuerst müssen die Nervenverbindungen zum Piloten unterbrochen..."  
  
"Abtrennen, sofort!"  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Ein weiterer Schrei drang aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Ikari schloß einen Moment lang hinter seiner dunklen Brille die Augen.  
  
"Mittlere Schäden bei Einheit-00, Pilot bewußtlos!" vermeldete die Zweite Wissen-  
schaftsoffizierin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Matsushiro, Ruinen der NERV-Testanlage  
  
Shinji Ikari widerstand dem Drang, sich die Hände gegen die Ohren zu pressen, als   
Rei Ayanamis Schmerzensschrei aus dem Interkom neben seinem Kopf gellte.  
"Nein..."  
Ayanami...  
  
"Das Ziel nähert sich. Du wirst in zwanzig Sekunden Kontakt haben, kümmere dich   
um den Engel."  
Eine andere Stimme ersetzte den Schrei, eine kalte Männerstimme, Gendo Ikari,   
Shinjis Vater.  
  
"Du sagst, es sei das Ziel, aber es ist ein EVANGELION, ist niemand an Bord? Ein   
Kind meines Alters..."  
  
Einheit-03 näherte sich ihm, ein schwarzer stummer Riese.  
  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 rasch zur Seite treten, um einen Blick auf die Nackenpartie des   
anderen EVANGELIONs werfen zu können.  
  
Da war sie, eine rote Kapsel, die von einer pilzartigen Masse bedeckt war, als hätte   
ein Kind seinen Kaugummi auf den Rücken des Roboters gedrückt.  
  
"Ein Entry-Plug, jemand befindet sich an Bord!"  
  
Die Worte waren mehr an ihn selbst gerichtet, als an die Zuhörer in der Zentrale.   
Die Erkenntnis ließ ihn erstarren.  
  
Dann traf der erste Schlag Einheit-01, obwohl EVA-03 sich noch außer Reichweite   
aufhielt. EVA-01 taumelte zurück, Shinji glaubte, einen heftigen Schlag in die Ma-  
gengegend versetzt bekommen zu haben.  
  
Den zweiten Schlag sah er umso besser, der Arm von Einheit-03 schoß plötzlich vor,   
dehnte sich wie ein Gummiband und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Hieb gegen die Rip-  
pen.  
  
Shinji keuchte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Über die Nervensynchronverbindung   
zwischen ihm und EVA-01 glaubte er, die Schläge selbst einzustecken.  
  
  
***  
  
  
NERV-Hauptquartier, Kommandozentrale  
  
"Probleme mit der Lebenserhaltung." - "Der Pilot ist in Gefahr!"  
  
Sub-Kommandant Fuyutsuki trat neben Ikari.  
"Oh, nein. Synchronisationsrate auf 60% senken!"  
  
"Warten." widerrief Gendo den Befehl vorerst.  
  
"Aber wenn der gegenwärtige Status aufrechterhalten wird, wird das Trauma den   
Piloten töten."  
  
Ikari ignorierte den älteren Mann, wandte sich wieder dem Funkgerät zu.  
"Shiji, warum kämpfst du nicht?"  
  
"Aber es ist jemand in der Einheit, Vater!" drang die ächzende Stimme des Jungen   
aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Das ist egal, es ist ein Engel, unser Feind!"  
  
"Ich kann nicht. Ich muß ihn retten, ich kann keinen anderen Menschen töten."  
  
Zwischen Shinjis Worten und der Antwort seines Vaters war eine kurze Pause, so   
kurz, daß sie nur Kozo Fuyutsuki auffiel, ebenso wie die Tatsache, daß Gendos   
Stimme ein wenig der gewöhnlichen Schärfe fehlte.  
"Du wirst sterben."  
  
"Das ist mir egal, es ist besser, als jemanden zu töten."  
  
Ikaris Blick fixierte Maya.  
"Unterbrechen Sie die Synchronverbindung zwischen dem Piloten und Einheit-01 voll-  
ständig."  
  
"Unterbrechen, Sir?"  
  
"Ja. Umschalten auf Dummy-Plug."  
  
"Sir, das Dummy-Plug-System ist noch nicht ausgereift und ohne Doktor Akagi..."  
  
"Es arbeitet besser als der Pilot, tun Sie es."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Matsushiro, Ruinen der NERV-Testanlage  
  
EVA-01 steckte Schlag um Schlag ein, und mit ihm sein Pilot.  
  
Shinji blutete aus Mund und Nase, tat jedoch nichts, um sich zu wehren, oder gar   
zum Gegenangriff überzugehen. Zu groß war die Furcht, den Piloten der anderen   
Einheit verletzen oder gar töten zu können.  
  
Plötzlich wurde es dunkel in seinem Entry-Plug, riß die Verbindung zum EVANGE-  
LION ab. Zugleich ließen die Schmerzen nach, konnte er wieder freier atmen. Nur   
der Hauptmonitor war noch aktiv, der zeigte, was die Augen von EVA-01 sahen.  
  
"Was? Was hast du getan, Vater!"  
  
Er erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
EVA-01 setzte sich ohne sein Zutun in Bewegung, stürmte auf EVA-03 los, die Peit-  
schenarme erst zur Seite schlagend, dann plötzlich einen der Arme ergreiffend und   
den anderen zu sich heranziehend.  
  
Es knackte im Interkom.  
"...Pilot befindet sich bei mir. Ich wiederhole, der Pilot ist sicher..."  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf, sein Herz übersprang einen Schlag.  
Misato-san... Sie lebt... In EVA-03 befindet sich kein anderer Mensch...  
Er atmete auf.  
  
Zugleich riß EVA-01 einen der Arme der anderen Einheit aus dem Gelenk und   
schleuderte ihn weit von sich, grub die Finger in die Brustpanzerung von EVA-03,   
brach sie ohne Probleme auf, die Finger bohrten sich durch die Haut und in die   
Innereien.  
  
"Kannst du jetzt kämpfen?" fragte sein Vater über Funk, Verachtung in der Stimme.  
  
Shini schluckte.  
"Ja."  
Er verspürte Zorn, Zorn auf sich, seinen Vater und die andere EVANGELION-Einheit,   
am meisten jedoch auf sich selbst. Zorn, der kanalisiert werden wollte. Und das   
einzige verfügbare Ziel war der engelkontrollierte EVANGELION vor ihm, der Asuka   
und Rei verletzt hatte.  
  
"Dummy-Plug wird deaktiviert."  
  
Im Entry-Plug wurde es hell.  
  
Shinji griff nach der Steuerung...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari wandte sich ab, als bestätigt wurde, daß das blaue Muster erloschen und   
der Engel vernichtet war. Er leitete die Information nicht an seinen Sohn weiter,   
dessen Wutschreie nun aus dem Lautsprecher drangen, und der nun seinen EVA benutzte,   
um die andere Einheit in Stücke zu zerreissen.  
"Fuyutsuki, die deutsche Zweigstelle soll sich mit der Fertigstellung von EVA-04 be-  
eilen, ich will die Einheit so schnell wie möglich hier haben."  
  
"Ich kümmere mich darum. Ihnen ist bekannt, daß man dort bereits einen Piloten gefun-  
den hat?!"  
  
"Ja, auch wenn ich es nicht ganz verstehe... Wir brauchen Suzuhara vorerst nicht mehr,   
er soll aber über das Vorgefallene schweigen." 


	2. EVA-04

Kapitel 01 - EVA-04  
  
Tokio-03, die Schule, zwei Wochen später.  
  
"Heute abend trifft EVA-04 ein", murmelte Shinji, um ein Gespräch zu beginnen.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Rei monoton, immerhin ein Erfolg.  
  
Asuka sah zum wolkenlosen Himmel über ihnen hinauf.  
Hoffentlich ist der Pilot nicht auch so ein Mutant wie Dumpfbacke und Wonder-  
girl, dachte sie.  
  
Sie saßen im Schatten eines großen Baumes auf dem Schulhof, es war Mittagspause.   
Ein Stück weiter hockten Touji und Hikari, händchenhaltend. Touji Suzuhara, der   
vor einer Woche auf Krücken nach längerer Abwesenheit zum Unterricht gekommen   
war, ein Bein im Gips. Er hatte ihnen erzählt, daß er die Treppe herunterge-  
stürzt sei. Hikari Horaki, die Klassensprecherin, hatte es sich nicht nehmen las-  
sen, sich um ihn zu kümmern.  
  
Rei wußte, daß die Geschichte nicht stimmte, aber sie sah keinen Grund darin,   
darüber zu sprechen.  
  
Asuka dachte an Kaji und seufzte.  
  
"Uh, ist etwas?" fragte Shinji.  
  
"Nein, Dummkopf."  
  
"Entschuldigung."  
  
Ja, ja, Entschuldigung hier, Entschuldigung da, in der Beziehung ist er genauso   
eine Puppe wie Rei.  
Asuka unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer.   
Sie hatte einen Teil des Files bezüglich des neuen Piloten in Kajis Büro gesehen.  
Wolf Larsen aus Deutschland, endlich jemand, der meine Muttersprache spricht.   
Eigentlich sollte EVA-04 aus den Staaten kommen, aber da hat es wohl einen Zwi-  
schenfall gegeben. Warum kommt mir nur der Name bekannt vor?  
  
  
***  
  
  
NERV-HQ  
  
"Das Spezialflugzeug mit EVA-04 ist planmäßig vom Festland aus gestartet." las   
Maya Ibuki die letzte Funknachricht vor.  
  
Nach dem Fiasko mit der UN-Flotte beim Transport von EVA-02 hatte man beschlos-  
sen, EVA-04 in mehreren Etappen mit einem Trägerflugzeug nach Tokio-03 zu brin-  
gen. Die letzte Etappe war vor gut fünf Minuten angetreten worden.  
  
"Ankunft?"  
  
"Wie geplant in drei Stunden, Major Katsuragi."  
  
Misato Katsuragi, Leitender Offizier für Taktische Operationen, nickte. Nach der   
Katastrophe in der amerikanischen NERV-Zweigstelle, bei der EVA-03 zerstört wur-  
de und der vorgesehene Pilot ums Leben gekommen war, hatte man auf den Ausweich-  
plan zurückgegriffen. EVA-04 war in Deutschland in aller Eile fertigmontiert und   
der einzige dort verfügbare Pilot herbeigeschafft worden. Beide, EVA und Pilot   
würden gegen abend eintreffen.  
Hoffentlich geht nichts schief.  
  
Natürlich hatte das Schicksal etwas anderes geplant, als sich Misatos Wünschen   
zu fügen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka und Shinji waren auf dem Heimweg, als die in ihre Armbanduhren integrier-  
ten Signalgeber ansprachen.  
Es gab nur eine Interpretationsmöglichkeit - sie sollten ins Hauptquartier kom-  
men.  
Die beiden Teenager liefen los...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Engel hatte die Form eines schnell rotierenden Kreisels. Er war plötzlich   
westlich der Stadt erschienen und hatte die dortigen Verteidigungsanlagen problem-  
los überwunden.  
Eine weitere Verteidigungslinie entstand gerade am Stadtrand, doch auch hier war   
bereits abzusehen, daß die Maßnahmen bestenfalls etwas Zeit erkaufen würden.  
Die Zeitlupe der Aufnahme des Angriffes ließ erkennen, daß der Engel über acht   
Augen verfügte, die allesamt in der Lage waren, konzentrierte Energiestrahlen aus-  
zuschicken, mit einem weiteren, größeren Auge an der Oberseite. Durch die rasche   
Rotation besaß der Engel eine sehr effektive Rundumverteidigung.  
  
Misato zerbrach sich bereits den Kopf darüber, wie man den Engel aufhalten konnte,   
als ihr gemeldet wurde, daß die Kinder eingetroffen seien. Sofort nahm sie Kontakt   
zum EVA-Hangar auf.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka kletterte gerade in den Entry-Plug von EVA-02. Natürlich war Rei vor ihnen   
im Haupt-quartier gewesen, natürlich hatte sie schon ihre Plug-Suit getragen...  
  
"Der Engel passiert gerade die Verteidigungslinien am westlichen Stadtrand", kam   
Misatos Stimme über das Interkom. "Wir schicken alle drei EVA-Einheiten raus. Ich   
überspiele die bisher gewonnenen Daten in eure taktischen Computer."  
  
"Pff... Kinderspiel", kommentierte Asuka die Bilder, die auf ihrem Schirm erschie-  
nen.   
Allerdings war sie keineswegs so selbstsicher, wie sie sich gab.  
Wie sollen wir an den nahe genug herankommen, um sein AT-Feld zu knacken?  
  
"Alle Waffenbunker zwischen den Startschächten und dem Engel sind geöffnet."  
  
"Ich schlage Muster C vor." melde Rei sich zu Wort.  
  
´Ich schlage Muster C vor.´ - Wondergirl, seit wann kannst du selbständig den-  
ken?  
  
"Einverstanden", erklärte Misato. "EVA-00 und EVA-02 nehmen den Engel von zwei   
Seiten unter Feuer und lenken ihn ab, Shinji greift frontal von oben an und neu-  
tralisiert das AT-Feld."  
  
"Warum soll ich nicht..." protestierte Asuka.  
  
"Weil Shinji mit EVA-01 die besseren Reaktionszeiten hat", schnitt Misato jede   
weitere Diskussion ab.  
"Startsequenz wird eingeleitet."  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm begann der Countdown zu laufen. Als dieser bei ´0´ ange-  
kommen war, wurden die EVA-Einheiten in den Fahrstuhlplattformen nach oben be-  
fördert.  
  
"Ihr wißt, wo die Bunker und Versorgungsanschlüsse sind. Viel Glück."  
  
Die drei EVAs setzten sich in Bewegung, nach Westen, auf den Stadtrand zu.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Das Transportflugzeug soll abdrehen und Kurs auf Osaka-2 nehmen", hallte plötz-  
lich die Stimme von Gendo Ikari, Shinjis Vater und Kommandant von NERV, durch   
die Kommandozentrale. "Wir können es uns nicht leisten, daß EVANGELION-04 noch   
vor seinem ersten Einsatz beschädigt wird."  
  
Und was ist mit dem Piloten? Wenn das Flugzeug beschädigt wird, ist das einzige,   
was wahrscheinlich heil unten ankommt, die EVA-Einheit.  
Misato sprach ihre Gedanken nicht aus, sondern gab den Befehl weiter.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Über den Wolken:  
  
"Wir sollen abdrehen und einen anderen Landeplatz ansteuern." gab der Pilot an   
seinen Passagier weiter.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Tokio-03 wird von einem Engel angegriffen."  
  
"Kurs beibehalten."  
  
"Aber der Befehl..." setzte der Pilot an.  
  
"Den Befehl ignorieren, unser Empfang ist gestört. Kurs beibehalten, aber tie-  
fergehen. Die Fracht über dem Kampfgebiet ausklinken." kam es mit befehlsgewohn-  
ter Stimme zurück.  
  
"Zu Befehl, Lieutenant-Commander."  
  
Hinter ihm wurde die Tür des Cockpits geöffnet und geschlossen, dann zeigten sei-  
ne Anzeigen, daß sich die Verbindungsschleuse zur Fracht öffnete und wieder schloß.  
  
Hoffentlich geht das gut...  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-00 und -02 hatten sich inzwischen mit Positronengewehren bewaffnet und zusam-  
men mit Einheit 01 den Stadtrand erreicht, wo der Engel sich mit den letzten Ab-  
wehrbatterien herumschlug.  
  
"Verdammt groß..." murmelte Shinji.  
  
Tatsächlich war der Engel so hoch wie ein EVA, schwebte dabei noch eine halbe   
EVA-Länge über dem Boden.  
  
"Hör auf zu fluchen und geh auf Position, verdammt!" kam Asukas Stimme aus dem   
Interkom.  
  
"Ja." kam es fast unterwürfig zurück.  
Warum lasse ich mich nur immer so schnell von ihr fertigmachen?  
  
Shinji ließ seinen EVA ein Wohngebäude erklimmen, darauf achtend, aus der Sicht   
des Engels zu bleiben. Das Gebäude schwankte leicht unter dem Gewicht der EVA-Ein-  
heit, als Shinji sich schließlich hinkauerte und das Prog-Messer aus der Scheide   
in der Schulterpanzerung zog, sich auf den Sprung vorbereitend.  
  
Rei und Asuka hatten den Engel mittlerweile halb umrundet und nahmen ihn von beiden   
Seiten in die Zange. Die Energieladungen aus den Positronengewehren im EVA-Format   
vaporisierten alles, was sich zwischen ihnen und dem Engel befand, trafen schließlich   
auf das AT-Feld, welches das Wesen aus dem Irgendwo umgab.  
  
Blitze tanzten auf der Oberfläche des Feldes, die Strahlen durchdrangen es jedoch   
nicht. Der Engel wurde wieder langsamer.   
Plötzlich machte der schwebende Kreisel einen Satz zur Seite, in Reis Richtung. Für   
einen Moment schien die Energiestrahlen aus seinen Augen zu einem einzigen zu ver-  
schmelzen, als er seine Rotation erhöhte.  
  
EVA-00 wurde voll getroffen.  
  
Rei schrie...  
  
EVA-00 taumelte rückwärts, nahm dabei ein Gebäude mit und landete in den Trüm-  
mern.  
  
"Ayanami... REI!" brüllte Shinji.  
Verdammter Mistkerl, wenn ihr etwas passiert ist...  
Sein EVA reagierte auf die in Shinji aufsteigende Wut und stieß einen brüllenden   
Schrei aus.  
Es klang wie eine Herausforderung.  
Shinji stieß sich ab von der Dachoberfläche und flog auf den Engel zu, den Arm mit   
dem Prog-Messer vorgestreckt, um dem Monster den Todesstoß zu versetzen.  
  
Mitten im Sprung ging ein Ruck durch EVA-01, als sich das Versorgungskabel löste.   
Als Ergebnis fiel Shinjis Sprung etwas kürzer aus geplant, die Klinge des   
Prog-Messers kratze über die Oberfläche des AT-Feldes, wurde von der Wucht des   
Sprunges schließlich hindurchgetrieben, als sich die AT-Felder von Engel und EVA   
berührten, verfehlte aber das anvisierte Zentralauge, traf dafür eines der anderen   
Augen.  
Shinji klammerte sich an der Oberfläche des Engels fest, der immer noch rotierte,   
so entkam er zwar den Energiestrahlen, wurde dafür jedoch den Rotationskräften aus-  
gesetzt.  
  
Shinjis Schrei brach in einem Gurgeln ab, während er mit seinem Mageninhalt kämpf-  
te.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misato schlug sich mit der Hand vor die Stirn.  
Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt... Verbindung mit Einheit-00 ausgefallen... Was   
jetzt?  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Ich kann nicht schießen, sonst treffe ich vielleicht Shinji... Laß los, Shinji!   
Laß los, du Dummkopf!"  
  
"Major, wir haben die Werte von EVA-04 plötzlich auf dem Schirm!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
Dann sah sie es selbst. Von Nordwesten her näherte sich das Transportflugzeug.   
Deutlich war die Last in den Halteklammern zu sehen - eine tiefschwarze EVA-  
Einheit mit roten Streifen, die zum einen an den Seiten herabliefen, zum anderen   
die Gelenke umliefen.  
Auf einem weiteren Monitor waren die Anzeigen des Piloten und die Statusanzeigen   
der Einheit selbst zu sehen.  
  
Haben die den Befehl zum Abdrehen nicht bekommen?  
  
"Transporter geht tiefer!"  
  
Die Halteklammern wurden gelöst...  
  
Der Countdown der Energieversorgung begann abzulaufen. Er fing bei drei Minuten an,   
offensichtlich waren, um die Last zu reduzieren, nicht die vollen Batteriekapazi-  
täten installiert worden.  
  
EVA-04 fiel...  
  
...breitete die Arme aus, zog die Knie an...  
  
...die beiden übereinander angeordneten Augenpaare glühten auf...  
  
...aus den Handrücken der geballten Fäuste zuckten jeweils drei lange Prog-Klingen...  
  
(...mehrere Leser fallen in Ohnmacht, als ihnen klar wird, was da abgekupfert wur-  
de...)  
  
...begann sich unter Einsatz seiner Jetpacks in der Luft zu drehen...  
  
...stürzte direkt auf den Engel zu...  
  
...verfehlte...  
  
(noch mehr Leser fallen in Ohnmacht)  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Larsen..." knirschte Gendo Ikari in seinem Befehlsstand. Dennoch konnte er den Blick   
nicht vom zentralen Monitor und der EVA-Einheit mit seinem Sohn an Bord abwenden.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Auch EVA-04 traf das Zentralauge nicht mit seinen Klingen, durchbrach aber eben-  
falls das durch EVA-01 geschwächte AT-Feld, rutschte ebenfalls über die Oberfläche   
des Engels, klammerte sich aber nicht wie Einheit-01 fest, sondern ließ sich fast   
ganz herabrutschen.  
  
Kurz bevor die Füße den Boden berührten, schlug er noch einmal zu, trieb die Prog-  
Klingen beider Hände nacheinander durch die Oberfläche, die Außenhaut, des Engels.  
  
Blaue, Blut nicht gänzlich unähnliche Flüssigkeit spitzte aus den Wunden.  
  
EVA-04 stemmte sich mit den Füßen gegen den Boden, um die Rotation zu verlangsa-  
men...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji kam wieder zu sich, trotzdem drehte sich die Welt immer noch um ihm, sein   
Magen revoltierte, es stank im Entry-Plug und um ihn herum schwebte sein Magenin-  
halt in der LCL-Flüssigkeit  
  
Ist das peinlich...  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf die Anzeige der Energiereserven. Noch eine Minute...  
  
Der Engel stand fast still, weshalb auch immer.  
  
Shinji riß das Prog-Messer aus dem minderen Auge, wo es immer noch gesteckt hat-  
te, und hieb auf das zentrale Auge ein, einmal, zweimal, dreimal...  
  
Stirb! Stirb! Stirb!  
Dabei hallte ihm noch immer Reis Schrei in den Ohren.  
  
...bis EVA-01 die Energie ausging.  
  
Es reichte, der Angel platzte regelrecht auf.  
  
Plötzlich war Asukas roter EVA-02 da, schnappte sich die Einheiten-01 und -04   
und stieß sie vor sich her.  
  
Hinter ihnen explodierten die Reste des Engels.  
  
Im Interkom knackte es, es wurde aber keine Sichtverbindung aufgebaut.  
  
"Danke für die Rettung."  
  
Asuka kannte die Stimme nicht, wußte daher, daß sie dem Piloten von EVA-04 ge-  
hören mußte.  
So männlich.  
Sie errötete.  
  
"Ist Rei okay?" fragte Shinji, ohne jemand bestimmten anzusprechen.  
  
In der Zentrale blickte Misato zum wiederholten Mal auf die immer noch nicht aus-  
sagekräftigen Anzeigen aus dem Entry-Plug von Einheit-00, ehe sie aber antworten   
konnte, erhob sich EVA-00 aus den Trümmern der Gebäude, die er bei seinem Sturz   
eingerissen hatte.  
  
"Leichte Schäden... und etwas Kopfweh."  
kam Reis Stimme über Funk, nicht so monoton wie sonst, aber immer noch weit ent-  
fernt von der Tonlage eines halbwegs normalen Menschen.  
Ikari war zornig auf den Engel... Er ist besorgt... wegen mir... Bedeute ich ihm   
etwas?  
  
Im gleichen Moment schaltete der Countdown für Einheit 04 auf 00:00:00.  
  
Im Inneren von EVA-04 legte eine Hand einen Schalter um und schaltete die Syste-  
me ab...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Bergung der vier EVAs nahm nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch, da Asuka und Rei bei-  
de noch über Kabel mit der Energieversorgung verbunden waren und EVA-01 und -04   
ebenfalls anschlossen.  
  
Nacheinander trotteten die vier Giganten durch die leeren Straßenzüge von Tokio-  
03 zu den Startschächten und ließen sich von den Aufzügen nach unten tragen.  
  
Shinji konnte gar nicht schnell genug aus dem Entry-Plug kommen, um nach seinen   
Mitstreitern zu sehen.  
Neben ihm kletterte gerade Rei ins Freie, leicht schwankend, an der Stirn eine   
üble Beule. Sofort war er bei ihr, stieß dabei einen Sanitäter und einen Techniker   
fast vom Laufsteg, um sie zu stützen.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Rei?"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit ihren roten Augen an.  
"Du hast mich Rei genannt... nicht Ayanami...?!"  
  
"Ich... Entschuldige, Ayanami..."  
  
"Nein, es ist gut. Es gefällt mir... Shinji..."  
Sie blinzelte. Und lächelte... Nur kurz, und eigentlich zuckten auch nur ihre Mund-  
winkel einen Moment lang, doch er wußte dies zu deuten.  
"Danke. Danke, daß du an mich denkst."  
  
Und wer denkt an mich? dachte Asuka zornig und mit einem Hauch von Eifersucht.   
Vielleicht wenn ich kurz mit dem Schädel gegen die Außenhülle meines EVA schlage...  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Einheit 04, wo gerade zwei Techniker die leicht verklemmte   
Luke der nicht ganz herausgezogenen Steuerkapsel geöffnet hatten und der Pilot   
herauskletterte.  
  
Und Asuka fiel der Unterkiefer herab...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Irgendwo   
  
(das typische geheime Hauptquartier, es ist fast stockfinster, nur die Siluetten der   
Anwesenden können mit viel Mühe erkannt werden, selbst im flackernden Schein eines   
großen Monitors)  
  
"Seraph hat das NERV-Hauptquartier erreicht, wie es scheint." kommentiert eine   
Männerstimme die Bilder eines EVA-04, der langsam im Startschacht verschwindet.  
  
"Seine Mission muß Erfolg haben. Beginnen wir mit Phase 2." 


	3. Larsen

Kapitel 02 - Larsen  
  
Asukas Blick fiel auf Einheit 04, wo gerade zwei Techniker die leicht verklemmte   
Luke der Kapsel geöffnet hatten und der Pilot herauskletterte.  
Sie sah einmal hin, blinzelte, sah wieder hin.  
Der kann doch unmöglich ein EVA-Pilot sein...  
  
Der Pilot trug eine mattgraue Fliegerkombination, auf der Brusttasche prangte der   
Schriftzug Lt.Larsen in westeuropäischen Schriftzeichen, dazu kamen schwarze Stie-  
fel und Handschuhe.  
Er hatte tiefschwarzes, kurzgeschnittenes Haar und eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe.  
Und er war definitiv kein Teenager...  
  
...der ist doch wenigstens so alt wie Kaji...  
  
Larsen streckte sich und strich seine Uniform glatt, dann sah er sich im EVA-Han-  
gar um. Sein Blick blieb auf der roten EVA-Einheit-02 hängen, dann setzte er sich   
in Bewegung und kam auf dem Laufsteg in Kopfhöhe der EVAs auf Asuka zu.  
  
Der will doch nicht etwa zu mir?  
Rasch sah sie sich um. Shinji war noch bei Rei, der gar nicht aufzufallen schien,   
daß er zehn Meilen gegen den Wind nach Erbrochenem stank, vielleicht interessierte   
es sie aber auch einfach nicht.  
  
"Ich nehme an, du bist die Pilotin des roten EVA, der mir den Hintern gerettet hat,   
oder?" fragte Larsen, es war wirklich die Stimme, die Asuka bereits über Interkom   
gehört hatte.  
  
"Äh... ja, das ist EVA-02."  
Warum werde ich gerade rot? Warum?  
  
Larsen lächelte freundlich und verbeugte sich.  
"Dann bin ich dir zu Dank verpfichtet, das Schutzfeld meines EVA hätte die Explosion   
aufgrund der Nähe nicht abfangen können."  
Er streckte die Hand aus.  
"Wolf Larsen, Leutnant der Streitkräfte von New Germany."  
  
Automatisch ergriff sie die Hand.  
"Asuka... Asuka Soryu Langley."  
  
"Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
Er hatte braune Augen, mit einem Stich ins Rotbraune.  
  
Hm, immerhin hat er Manieren.  
  
"Und das sind die anderen Children?"  
  
Verdammt. Jetzt geht er rüber und Wondergirl stiehlt mir irgendwie die Show.  
Trotzdem nickte sie, warum das Offensichtliche verneinen?!  
  
Da erschienen Dr. Akagi und Kommandant Ikari im Ausgang.  
  
"Willkommen in Tokio-03, Larsen", begrüßte Ikari den anderen mit Kälte in der   
Stimme - aber das mußte nun wirklich nichts heißen, denn anders konnte Gendo   
Ikari wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr sprechen, außer er gab sich sehr große Mühe.  
  
"Kommandant Ikari." Larsen deutete eine formelle Verbeugung an.  
  
"Lassen Sie den Unfug und folgen Sie mir in den Konferenzraum."  
  
"Sofort, Sir."  
  
Als er Akagi passierte, fragte diese: "Hat EVA-04 irgendwelche Schäden davonge-  
tragen?"  
  
"Nichts, was sich nicht von selbst regeneriert."  
  
"Gut, dann kommen Sie nachher zu einer medizinischen Untersuchung vorbei."  
  
"Ich wurde bereits vor meiner Abreise untersucht. Hier ist meine Akte."  
Er drückte der Wissenschaftlerin seine medizinischen Unterlagen in die Hand.  
  
"...Danke."  
Wo hat er die hergeholt?  
  
"Ist... ist das wirklich der Pilot von EVA-04?" stammelte Shinji.  
  
Rei sagte nichts, blickte Larsen nur hinterher, bis dieser durch die Tür ver-  
schwunden war.  
Etwas... vertrautes...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Weshalb haben Sie den Befehl zur Kursänderung ignoriert?" fragte Gendo Ikari   
mit schneidender Kälte in der Stimme.  
  
"Welchen Befehl, Sir?" erwiderte Larsen mit unbewegtem Gesicht. "Beim Anflug   
erhielt wir verzerrte bis unverständliche Mitteilungen, aus denen nur hervor-  
ging, daß ein Engel sich auf die Stadt zubewegte.   
Angesichts der Tatsache, daß ich extra zu diesem Zweck nach Japan abkommandiert   
worden bin, bin ich umgehend in den Einsatz gegangen."  
  
Während Ikari mit zusammengefalteten Händen an seinem Schreibtisch saß, stand   
Larsen kerzengerade davor, die Hände an der Hosennaht.  
  
"Sie haben den Befehl also nicht erhalten?!"  
  
"Nein, Sir."  
Jedenfalls wurde er nicht aufgezeichnet...  
  
"Hm, gut." Der Kommandant warf dem Neuankömmling einen finsteren Blick über   
seine gefalteten Hände hinweg zu. "Einmal will ich es durchgehen lassen. Aber   
Ihnen ist bewußt, daß Ihr Verhalten die EVANGELION-Einheit gefährdet hat?!"  
  
"Sir, wenn es darum ginge, dürften die EVAs nicht gegen die Engel ausrücken,   
bei allem Respekt, Sir."  
  
"Lassen Sie das militärische Getue, Larsen. Sie sind jetzt bei NERV, nicht mehr   
beim PALADIN-Projekt. Ihr Rang ist hier bedeutungslos. Wichtig ist nur, daß Sie   
imstande sind, eine EVA-Einheit zu steuern, auch wenn die Umstände recht sonder-  
bar sind."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Sie können gehen. Major Katsuragi ist der für die Piloten zuständige Offizier,   
Sie finden sie in der Zentrale."  
  
"Danke, Sir."  
Larsen salutierte und verließ den Raum.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Anstelle der Zentrale suchte er den nächsten Waschraum auf, drehte den Hahn auf   
und ließ das Wasser laufen.  
  
Kurz darauf betrat eine weitere Person den Raum, es war Ryoji Kaji. Dieser grin-  
ste Larsen auf seine patentierte gewinnende Art an.  
  
"Schön, Sie zu sehen, Wolf. Wie war Ihr Flug?"  
  
"Turbulent."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich genauso wie die erste Begegnung mit dem Kommandanten, was?"  
  
Larsen rieb sich die Augen, entfernte im nächsten Moment die braunen Kontaktlin-  
sen, sah in den Spiegel, wo ihm zwei rote Augäpfel ohne erkennbare Iris entgegen-  
blickten.  
"Mit etwas Glück hält er mich für einen eingebildeten Militär und läßt mich in   
Ruhe. Auf alle Fälle dürfte ihm klar sein, daß er es nicht mit einem Teenager zu   
tun hat, den er problemslos manipulieren kann."  
  
"Es ist einiges passiert, seit wir uns im EVA-Center Hamburg-02 das letzte Mal   
über den Weg gelaufen sind."  
  
"Deshalb bin ich hier."  
  
"Wieviele Raben hat ODIN zu Ihrer Unterstützung geschickt?"  
  
"Mit Ihnen?"  
  
"Warum habe ich das Gefühl, daß mir die Antwort nicht gefallen wird...?"  
  
"Mit mir und Ihnen sind wir zu dritt. Mehr Agenten konnten wir nicht abziehen,   
ohne Aufsehen zu erregen, Ihr Bericht hat aber für ziemliche Aufregung gesorgt."  
  
"Ja, das muß dann wohl genügen. Wie geht es Ihrer Tochter?"  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich fürchte, sie wird dieses Jahr Weihnachten ohne   
mich verbringen müssen."  
Er streifte den linken Handschuh ab und schüttete sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins   
Gesicht.  
  
"Holen Sie sie doch her."  
  
"Nein, zu gefährlich, bei den ganzen Engeln." die letzten Worte flüsterte er leise.  
Und man würde sie erkennen. fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich haben Sie recht. Geben Sie auf sich acht, Leutnant, schon im Inter-  
esse der Kleinen."  
  
"Und Sie auf sich, Kaji. Es könnte sein, daß wir ganz schnell die Sachen packen   
müssen."  
Er setzte die Kontaktlinsen wieder ein, drehte das Wasser ab, zog den Handschuh   
über.  
"Wir treffen uns wirklich an den seltsamsten Orten."  
  
"Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, kletterten Sie das letzte Mal auf einer halbfer-  
tigen EVA-Einheit herum..."  
  
"Und bin fast runtergefallen. Wenigstens hatten Sie etwas zum Lachen."  
  
"Ja", Kaji strich sich durchs Haar, reichte Larsen dann die Hand. "Willkommen bei   
NERV, falls es noch kein anderer gesagt hat."  
  
"Danke."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Misatos Küche, später:  
  
"Misato-san?"  
  
"Hm, Asuka?"  
  
"Warum kann er einen EVA steuern?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Der alte Mann - Larsen."  
  
"Ach so, das ist so eine Sache..."  
  
"Ich dachte, ich meine, man hat uns erzählt, nur Kinder, die im Jahr nach dem   
Second Impact geboren wurden, wären imstande, mit einer EVA-Einheit zu synchro-  
nisieren."  
  
"Und du meinst, weil er älter ist..."  
  
"Misato, der Mann ist steinalt!"  
  
Misato warf ihr einen fast tödlichen Blick zu.   
"Er ist nur ein halbes Jahr älter als ich."  
Ich brauche ein Bier...  
  
"Ähm, ja... Also, weshalb kann er einen EVA steuern?"  
  
"Frag ihn besser selbst, es ist etwas recht persönliches."  
  
"Och."  
Asuka stand auf, ging zu Shinji hinüber, der mit dem Abwasch beschäftigt war.  
"Und warum hast du uns heute so blamiert?"  
  
"Wie-wieso?"  
  
"Naja, dein Sprung von dem Gebäude, im Ansatz ganz nett, in der Ausführung aber   
das letzte. Zu vergessen, daß du noch angekabelt warst..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid." Shinji ließ den Kopf hängen, trocknete aber weiter das Geschirr   
ab.  
  
Irgendwie konnte Asuka das nicht geniessen, irgendwie tat er ihr sogar leid.  
"Ist schon gut. War nicht so gemeint." flüsterte sie, so daß nur Shinji, nicht aber   
Misato sie hören könnte, und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.  
  
Shinji blinzelte, das nächste Donnerwetter erwartend, das jedoch ausblieb.  
Was ist denn mit ihr los?  
Dann stahl sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei stand am Fenster ihres wie immer unaufgeräumten Apartments und blickte zum   
Mond hinauf, dabei eine Melodie summend, die ihr einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gehen   
wollte.  
Fly me to the moon...  
  
Vor ihren Augen lief noch einmal der heutige Kampf gegen den Engel ab, wie sie ihn   
von verschiedenen Seiten angegriffen und er plötzlich das Feuer auf sie konzentriert   
hatte.  
Ihre EVA-00-Einheit war kurzfristig funktionsunfähig gewesen, für einen endlos lan-  
gen Moment war es finster im Entry-Plug gewesen, so finster... und so still...  
Für diesen einen Moment hatte sie sich völlig von der Welt abgeschnitten gefühlt,   
von den Menschen, für die sie EVA-00 steuerte...  
  
Dann hatte sie die Umwelt durch die Sinne des EVA wieder wahrgenommen, hatte   
Shinji verzweifelt ihren Namen rufen hören...  
Shinji... er hat sich um mich gesorgt... Ich bedeute ihm etwas...  
  
...war Zeugin seines Angriffes geworden, ohne sich bewegen zu können. Der EVA   
sprach nur langsam auf ihre Gedankenbefehle an, ohne die anderen wäre sie ein   
gefundenes Fressen für den Engel gewesen.  
Warum gefundenes Fressen? Bisher hat noch kein Engel versucht, einen EVA auf-  
zufressen...  
  
Schließlich war EVA-04 eingetroffen und hatte EVA-01 Gelegenheit zu einem weite-  
ren Angriff angegeben.  
  
Sie hatte den Piloten nur kurz im Hangar gesehen und dann auch nur von hinten, zu   
sehr hatte Shinjis Sorge um sie ihr Herz beschäftigt.  
Doch da war etwas vertrautes gewesen, eine Reflektion wie aus einem alten Spie-  
gel... wie aus einem anderen Leben...  
  
Sie blickte zum Mond hinauf.  
Wunderschön... 


	4. Wer ist da?

Kapitel 03 - "Wer ist da?"  
  
Kommandant Gendo Ikaris Büro  
  
"Ritsuko, in welchem Zustand befinden sich die EVAs?"  
  
Ritsuko Akagi erschauderte leicht.   
Kommandant Ikari nannte sie nur bei ihrem Vornamen, wenn sie unter sich waren.   
Die Kälte in seiner Stimme verlieh ihrem Namen einen seltsamen Mißklang. Um dies   
zu überspielen, warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Notizen.  
"EVA-01 und 02 haben keine Schäden davongetragen, bei EVA-00 müssen verschiedene   
Teile der Panzerung ausgewechselt werden, alle anderen Schäden regeneriert die   
Einheit selbsttätig.  
EVA-04 hat bei dem Aufprall auf den Engel leichte Schäden in den verstärkenden   
Gelenk-Hydrauliken davongetragen, die jedoch auch schon fast regeneriert sind.   
Allerdings muß ich sagen, daß EVA-04 leichte Konstruktionsfehler aufweist."  
  
"Inwiefern?"  
  
"Der Entry-Plug läßt sich nicht gänzlich entfernen und das Zugangssystem ist leicht   
verklemmt. Ich schätze, es liegt an der Eile, in der EVA-04 fertiggestellt wurde.   
Vorerst ist es nicht möglich, die Einheit über den Dummy-Plug zu steuern. Eine   
Auswertung der Daten hat ferner ergeben, daß die Reaktionszeiten hinter denen der   
anderen Einheiten zurückliegen."  
  
"Der Grund?"  
  
"Larsen erfüllt nicht alle Bedingungen für eine vollständige Synchronisation, es ist   
überhaupt fast ein Wunder, daß EVA-04 seine Befehle annimmt."  
  
"Wir sind bereits auf der Suche nach Ersatz. Laß die MAGI berechnen, ob die   
Konstruktionsunterschiede die Synchronisationsfähigkeit zusätzlich beeinflussen   
könnten."  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-Testzentrum  
  
Shinji betrachtete die tiefschwarze EVA-04-Einheit mit den roten Streifen.  
  
Die Lichter der Deckenbeleuchtung spiegelten sich in der Tri-Polymer-Titanium-  
panzerung der Außenhülle, ebenso sein Gesicht, wenn auch nur als verwaschener   
Fleck.  
  
EVA-04 war ein gutes Stück kleiner als die anderen EVA-Einheiten, dafür gedrunge-  
ner, bulliger, wie ein alter Schwergewichtsboxer in Lauerstellung.  
  
Ob das etwas mit dem Piloten zu tun hat? dachte Shinji, der begonnen hatte,   
sich seine eigenen Gedanken über die EVAs zu machen.  
  
Der Einstieg des Entry-Plug stand offen, es war ein ungewohnter Anblick, gewöhnli-  
cherweise wurden die Kapseln erst in die Steuernerven der EVAs eingeführt, wenn   
die Piloten an Bord waren.- Ein Konstruktionsfehler, wie Shinji aufgeschnappt hatte.  
  
"Worauf wartest du noch?" kam Dr.Akagis Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Er sah auf.  
"Sofort. Tut mir leid."  
  
Shinji trug seine Plug-suit, auf dem Programm standen Kreuzsynchronisationstests,   
die nun auch auf EVA-04 ausgeweitet wurden. Jeder Pilot sollte im Notfall in der   
Lage sein, die anderen EVAs zu steuern - mit Ausnahme Asukas, die ohnehin keinen   
anderen Piloten in ihren EVA-02 gelassen hätte.  
  
Eilig kletterte er in die Steuerkapsel, der Boden bestand aus geriffeltem Metall,   
um das Treten zu erleichtern. Es war eng in der Kapsel, der Pilotensitz, die Monitore   
und die Steuerung füllten sie fast aus.  
  
In den anderen EVA-Steuerkapseln ist mehr Platz... dachte Shinji, während er   
sich an der Lehne des starreingebauten Sitzes vorbeiquetschte und hinter der   
Steuerung Platz nahm.  
Hinter ihm wurde die Kapsel geschlossen.  
  
"Shinji, bereit?" kam Misatos Stimme aus dem Interkom. Sie, Akagi, Rei und Asuka   
waren im Steuerungszentrum des Testbereiches.  
  
"Um, ja."  
  
"LCL wird eingeleitet."  
  
Die fast klare Flüssigkeit mit dem leichten Blauschimmer bedeckte rasch den Boden,   
stieg auf Knie-, dann auf Brusthöhe.  
  
Shinji wußte mittlerweile im Schlaf, wie er reagieren mußte - einfach die Flüssigkeit,   
die ihm das Atmen leichter ermöglichen sollte, einatmen -, doch es war alles andere   
als angenehm.  
Wie immer stellte sich kurzfristig das Gefühl zu Ertrinken ein, wollte er die Flüssig-  
keit instinktiv ausspucken. Dann gewann der Verstand die Oberhand über seine In-  
stinkte.  
  
Er streckte die Hände nach den Steuerungselementen aus.  
  
"Synchronisationstest beginnt."  
  
Der EVA reagierte nicht.  
  
Shinji blinzelte. Da war... nichts... Keine Antwort auf seine Gedanken, keine Reak-  
tion.  
  
"Shinji, stimmt etwas bei dir nicht?"  
  
"Ah... Ich weiß nicht. Es ist anders, still..."  
  
"Test wird abgebrochen."  
  
Die LCL-Flüssigkeit lief ab.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Warum synchronisiert er nicht?" murmelte Ritsuko und starrte auf den Monitor. Keine   
einzige Synapsenverbindung war geschlossen worden.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst", lästerte Asuka. "Es ist ja auch nicht sein EVA-01."  
  
"Mit EVA-00 hatte er keine Probleme", warf Rei sanft ein.  
  
Asuka warf ihr einen funkelnden Blick zu.   
"Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich. ´Es riecht nach Ayanami´. Dieser Perverse, wer weiß, was   
er jetzt gerade riecht."  
  
"Du kannst es ja herausfinden, Asuka." unterbrach Misato den Rotschopf und   
deutete auf die EVA-Einheit auf der anderen Seite der Panzerglasscheibe.  
  
"Ich werde das Ding schon schaukeln."  
Asuka stürmte hinaus, dabei Gesten machend, als würde sie sich die Ärmel ihrer   
Plug-suit hochkrempeln.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji verließ gerade die Steuerkapsel, zwei Techniker hatten ihm bei der verklemm-  
ten Zugangluke helfen müssen.  
  
"Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?" rief Asuka schon von weitem, sie betrat gera-  
de den Laufsteg.  
  
"Nichts, EVA-04 hat einfach nicht reagiert."  
  
"Ah, Dummkopf, laß mich vorbei." Sie stieß ihn zur Seite und kletterte in die   
Steuerkapsel.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka hatte weitaus weniger Probleme mit der LCL-Flüssigkeit als Shinji.  
  
"Steuerungsprogramm umgeschrieben. Test beginnt."  
  
Sie konzentrierte sich. Ihr EVA-02 reagierte nach all dem Training meistens sofort   
auf ihre Kommandos, doch hier... geschah nichts. Es war, als würden ihre Gedanken   
in einer unfaßbaren Leere verschwinden. Und das machte sie wütend.  
  
"Dann eben mit Gewalt!"  
Sie griff nach den Steuerungselementen.  
  
Die ließen sich keinen Millimeter weit bewegen.  
  
"Verdammte Kiste, beweg dich!"  
  
Warum sollte ich?  
  
Mit einem erschreckten Ausruf ließ sie die Steuerung los und kroch rückwärts in den   
Pilotsitz hinein, bis sie meinte, die Rückenlehne stünde kurz davor abzubrechen.  
  
"Was war das?"  
  
"Asuka, ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Misato über Interkom.  
  
"Mit wem sprichst du?" fragte Dr.Akagi.  
  
Asuka sah sich blitzschnell in der Kapsel um. Sie war allein - natürlich -, die   
Kapsel bot zuwenig Platz für eine weitere Person.  
Die halten mich noch für verrückt.  
"N-Nichts, alles in Ordnung." murmelte sie.  
  
"Eben bestand kurzfristig eine Synchronisation von 5%. Versuch es noch einmal."  
  
"Gut."  
Ihr war unwohl. Irgendetwas stimmte mit der EVA-Einheit nicht.  
Zaghaft griff sie nach der Steuerung, während sie mit ihren Gedanken den Steuernerv   
des EVA zu erreichen versuchte.  
  
"Beweg dich!"  
  
Na gut.  
  
Dieses Mal sprang sie nicht zurück, stieß auch keinen Laut des Erschreckens aus,   
als ihr klar wurde, daß es der EVA selbst war, der ihr antwortete. Die Verbindung   
war zustandegekommen, wenn auch ganz anders, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Wer bist du? tasteten ihre Gedanken nach dem anderen.  
  
EVA-04, hergestellt in Hamburg-02, New Germany. Es folgte eine Reihe technischer   
Daten, dann der Tag der ersten Inbetriebnahme. Zugewiesen Leutnant Wolf Larsen...   
Identifiziere neuen Piloten: Asuka Soryu Langley. Überprüfe Autorisierung.  
  
Das muß eine Art Sicherheitsprotokoll sein. EVA-02 hat nie mit mir gesprochen.  
  
Asuka Soryu Langley, Second Children, Pilotin von EVA-02, NERV-Angehörige.   
Beschränkter Zugang.  
  
Was soll das jetzt wieder heißen?  
  
Hardware-Konfiguration unzureichend für erweiterten Zugriff.  
Dann schwieg die Stimme des EVA.  
  
Dafür ließ sich die Steuerung bewegen, auf ihre Gedankenbefehle reagierte EVA-04   
jedoch immer noch nicht.  
  
EVA-04 erzitterte in den Sicherheitshalterungen. Die linke Hand ballte sich zur   
Faust, drei Prog-Klingen schossen aus den Öffnungen zwischen den Knöcheln, raste-  
ten ein.  
Die Faust öffnete sich wieder, die Klingen wurden eingezogen.  
Der Unterarm hob sich, wurde angewinkelt.  
Zeige- und Mittelfinger streckten sich, die anderen wurden gekrümmt. Die Hand for-  
mte ein V, das Siegeszeichen.  
  
"Ha, geschafft!"  
  
"Asuka, wir beenden den Test."  
  
"Und, wie war ich?"  
  
"Synchronisationsrate zeitweise bei 25%."  
  
Asukas gute Laune verpuffte wieder. 25%, das war gleichbedeutend mit einer Reak-  
tionszeit von ´Tut uns leid, der Engel hat den EVA zerlegt, ohne daß er einen Fin-  
ger rühren konnte.´  
  
"Laßt mich hier raus."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Verblieb noch Rei.  
  
Diese war bereits auf dem Weg zur Kapsel, als Asuka endlich hinausklettern konnte.  
In Gedanken verfluchte sie das defekte Zugangsschott der Kapsel, besänftigte sich   
aber zugleich wieder, indem sie daran dachte, daß es nicht ihr EVA war und sie mit   
dem %!&"(§$-Ding nichts mehr zu tun haben würde.  
  
Rei kam ihr entgegen, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet, gerade, als hätte sie ei-  
nen Stock verschluckt.  
  
"Versuch´s besser zu machen, Wondergirl." flüsterte Asuka ihr zu, als sie sie pas-  
sierte und streckte ihr in Gedanken die Zunge heraus.  
  
"Ich werde mich bemühen."  
  
Warum macht die eigentlich immer fast alles, was man ihr sagt?  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Rei, die Steuerung ist jetzt auf dich umgeschrieben."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Rei saß im Pilotensessel und tat nichts.  
  
Die Kapsel riecht nach niemandem... Und es ist so still... EVA-04, antworte mir,   
bitte.  
  
Ja?  
  
Die plötzliche Stime in ihrem Kopf überraschte Rei, erschreckte sie aber nicht, sie   
war seltsame Dinge gewohnt.  
  
EVA-04?  
  
Einheit EVA-04, hergestellt in Hamburg-02, New Germany. Zugewiesen Leutnant Wolf   
Larsen. Identifiziere neuen Piloten: Rei Ayanami, First Children, Pilotin von EVA-  
00, NERV-Angehörige. Willkommen, Rei.  
  
Die mentale Stimme besaß einen freundlichen Klang, als würde der EVA sich über   
seine neue Bekanntschaft freuen.  
  
Oder als ob er mich erkennen würde...  
  
Voller Zugriff auf Funktionen wird hergestellt.  
  
Ihr EVA-00 hatte noch nie zu ihr gesprochen, jedenfalls nicht mit Worten. Aber es   
war ein EVANGELION, in dem sie sich befand, darin war sie ganz sicher - oder fast,   
wiegesagt, sie war seltsame Dinge gewohnt.  
  
Im nächsten Moment spürte sie den EVA, wurden ihre Arme zu den Armen von EVA-04,   
wurden ihre Beine zu seinen Beinen.  
  
EVA-04 richtete sich auf, soweit die Klammern dies zuließen. Die Augen leuchteten   
auf.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"EVA-04 einsatzbereit", kam Reis Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Synchronisationsrate bei 78%" las Misato die Anzeigen ab. "Gut gemacht, Rei."  
  
Asuka unterdrückte einen Schrei.  
Und ich habe sie selbst auch noch dazu aufgefordert!  
Mit aller Beherrschtheit, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, fragte sie:   
"Werde ich noch gebraucht?"  
  
"Nein, der Test ist abgeschlossen." antwortete Ritsuko.  
  
Asuka stampfte hinaus, gefolgt von Shinji.  
  
"Öh, Asuka..."  
  
"Ja?" fauchte sie ihn an.  
  
"Ich denke... ah, daß du nicht auch nicht... äh, schlecht geschlagen hast."  
  
"Nicht schlecht? Nicht schlecht? Du... du..."  
Ihr rechte Hand zuckte. Dann ging ihr auf, daß er nur versucht hatte, ihr etwas   
Nettes zu sagen, auf seine Art eben. Der Drang, ihm eine zu scheuern, verflog.  
"Hm. Aber ich glaube, es ist Zeit, ein paar Fragen zu stellen..."  
  
"Aber... wem?"  
  
"Frag nicht so dumm - unserem neuen Piloten natürlich." 


	5. Warum?

Kapitel 04 - Warum?  
  
Das Informationsuntersystem von MAGI hatte Asuka und Shinji in eine der hydro-  
ponischen Anlagen der Geofront geführt, wo sie Wolf Larsen mit geschlossenen   
Augen auf einer Bank sitzend fanden. Der deutsche Leutnant trug wieder seine   
Fliegerkombination, als wäre er ständig bereit in den Einsatz zu gehen, die   
geschlossenen Augen störten diesen Eindruck jedoch leicht.  
  
"Asuka, warte, vielleicht will er nicht gestört werden."  
  
"Dann hätte er sich ein Schild um den Hals hängen müssen!"  
  
Larsen öffnete die Augen einen Spaltbreit, sah, wie die rothaarige Asuka sich   
in ihrer roten Plug-suit vor ihm aufbaute, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.  
  
Hinter ihr stand Shinji Ikari, dessen Gesicht seine Gedanken wiederzuspiegeln   
schien.  
Ich glaube nicht, daß das eine gute Idee ist.  
  
Larsen öffnete die Augen vollständig, hob zugleich die Brauen und lächelte   
freundlich.  
"Sieht so aus, als wären die Tests für euch abgeschlossen. Kann ich euch ir-  
gendwie helfen?"  
  
"Allerdings." Asuka beugte sich leicht vor.   
"Warum können Sie einen EVA steuern?"  
  
Das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen entgleiste für einen Moment.  
  
Hinter ihr machte Shinji Gesten, als wollte er sie beruhigen, natürlich nahm   
sie nichts davon wahr.  
  
Larsen seufzte.  
"Die Frage mußte ja früher oder später kommen."  
  
"Allerdings. Und erzählen Sie mir nicht, Sie wären das Fourth Children, dafür   
sind Sie definitiv zu alt!"  
  
"Da hast du Recht; ich wurde fünfzehn Jahre vor dem Second Impact geboren..."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
"...jedoch könnte man auch sagen, daß ich nach dem Second Impact wiedergeboren   
wurde." vervollständigte er den Satz. "Du willst es wirklich wissen, oder?"  
  
"Genau. Warum gehorcht EVA-04 Ihnen?"  
  
Langsam hob Larsen die Hand, strich stumm an seiner linken Schläfe das tief-  
schwarze Haar zur Seite. Darunter war Metall...  
  
"Was... ist das?"  
Asuka blinzelte, ihre Haltung verlor einiges von ihrem energischen Auftreten.  
  
"Setzt euch." Er klopfte links und rechts von sich auf die Plastikbank, beugte   
dann den Oberkörper nach vorn und stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie.  
"Ich wurde beim Second Impact schwer verletzt, dabei hatte ich noch Glück, be-  
denkt man, daß etwa die Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung dabei umgekommen ist."  
  
Shinji fühlte sich veranlaßt, sein Bedauern auszudrückten, schluckte die Worte   
jedoch hinunter und setzte sich.  
  
Asuka setzte sich auf die andere Seite, Larsen immer noch anstarrend.  
  
"Schwere Gehirnschäden... Als sich die Lage einigermaßen normalisiert hatte,   
also als die Ärzte in den Krankenhäusern dazu kamen, zwischendurch luftzuholen,   
und der Strom der Verletzten endlich zu verebben begann, erinnerte man sich   
meiner. Ich hatte über vier Wochen in einem abgedunkelten Zimmer gelegen, ange-  
schlossen an alle möglichen Maschinen, wie es der Wille meiner Eltern gewesen   
war. Man führte an mir einen experimentellen chirurgischen Eingriff durch, bei   
dem ein Teil des Gehirns durch künstlich gezüchtetes Gewebe und kybernetische   
Emitter ersetzt wurde. Deshalb kann ich EVA-04 steuern, weil sich zwischen mei-  
nem Gehirn und dem Steuernerv des EVA ein Mini-Computer befindet, der meine Ge-  
hirnfunktionen überwacht und notfalls anpaßt."   
Er tippte mit den Fingerspitzen leicht gegen seinen Schädel.  
"Naja, und danach haben sie sich an die Rekonstruktion meines Körpers gemacht."  
  
"Rekonstruktion?" echoete Shinji, schluckte trocken und gab damit ein Stichwort.  
  
Wortlos streckte Larsen den rechten Arm aus, öffnete den Ärmel seiner Kombination   
und schob ihn fast zum Ellenbogen hinauf.   
Anstatt Haut war da mattschwarzes Metall, ein roter Streifen verlief den Unterarm   
herab.  
  
Wie sein EVA... schoß es Shinji durch den Kopf.  
  
"59% meines Körpers wurden so rekonstruiert." flüsterte Larsen.  
  
Asuka atmete heftig ein.  
"Okay, Sie sind also ein..." Sie überlegte, suchte nach der richtigen Bezeichnung.  
  
"Ich glaube, das Wort, nach dem du suchst, lautet ´Cyborg´"  
  
"Genau. Danke, jetzt weiß ich, was ich wissen wollte."  
Mit diesen Worten stand sie auf und rauschte davon  
Noch ein Mutant für die Freak-Show.   
Erst Dumpfbacke und Wondergirl und jetzt auch noch der Sechs-Millionen-DM-Mann...   
Warum kann nicht einer mal normal sein? schimpfte sie still vor sich hin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
Larsen krempelte in aller Seelenruhe den Ärmel herab und schloß ihn wieder.  
"Was?"  
  
"Wie Asuka sich verhalten hat."  
  
"Ah, das macht nicht, ich bin schlimmeres gewöhnt. Du brauchst dich nicht für sie   
zu entschuldigen."  
  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
"Hey, laß das mit den Entschuldigungen." Seine Stimme war freundlich, mitfühlend,   
nicht wütend oder aufbrausend. "Also, wie sind die Tests verlaufen?"  
  
"Uhm... Ich konnte EVA-04 nicht steuern..."  
  
"Hast du ihn gefragt?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"EVA-04 ist recht eigenwillig, das habe ich bei den ersten Testläufen bemerkt.   
Wahrscheinlich hat man ihm ein paar Nervenknoten zuviel verpaßt."  
  
"Ah..." Shinji verstand kein Wort.  
  
"Und die anderen?"  
  
"Asuka hat ihn angeschrien, danach konnte sie die Arme bewegen..."  
  
Larsen grinste breit.  
  
"Und Ayanami... Rei... konnte ihn völlig kontrollieren."  
  
Das Grinsen erlosch, für einen Moment huschte, unbemerkt von Shinji, ein Anflug   
von Traurigkeit über sein Gesicht.  
"Das habe ich fast erwartet."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"..."  
Larsen seufzte.  
"Weil sie das First Children ist, die erste; sie hat die meiste Erfahrung mit EVAs.   
Es gibt das Gerücht, sie wäre in einer Steuerkapsel aufgewachsen."  
  
"Da-davon weiß ich nichts."  
  
"Ist Asuka deshalb so wütend, weil Rei besser war als sie?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Und ist das der Grund, weshalb sie den EVA steuert - um sich zu beweisen?"  
  
"Sie will die Beste sein."  
  
"Die Generation, die nach dem Second Impact geboren wurde, ist schon seltsam...   
Entschuldige, Junge, das sollte keine Beleidigung sein."  
  
"Ich... ich bin nicht beleidigt, Larsen-san."  
  
"Ah, komm, wir sitzen doch alle im gleichen Boot - oder EVA - , kannst mich Wolf   
nennen. Herr Larsen ist mein Vater."  
  
"Ja... Ich bin Shinji..."  
  
"Freut mich." Er lächelte wieder.  
  
"Sie sind also beim Militär?!"  
  
"Ist eine Familientradition, seit sieben Generation stehen Larsens im Dienst ih-  
res Landes."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Weshalb steuerst du einen EVA? Willst du auch allen zeigen, was für ein toller   
Kerl du bist?"  
  
"Nein... Ich kann es eben..."  
  
"Fast wie bei mir."  
  
"Warum steuern Sie einen EVA? - Ich meine, ich war im Entry-Plug von EVA-04 und   
es war furchtbar eng da drinnen."  
  
"Die Konstrukteure waren der Ansicht, daß man sich dadrinnen nicht wohl fühlen   
soll, aber du hast recht, es ist wie in einem verdammten U-Boot - entschuldige,   
eigentlich wollte ich mir das Fluchen abgewöhnen."  
  
"Von Asuka höre ich schlimmeres."  
  
"Oh, diese Jugend..."  
  
Shinji sah das Grinsen auf Larsens Gesicht und traute sich zu lächeln.  
  
"Aber das hat deine Frage noch nicht beantwortet - ich steuere EVA-04, damit es   
niemand anders tun muß. Und ich tue es, um die beschützen zu können, die ich lie-  
be."  
  
"...damit es niemand anders tun muß..."  
  
"Genau. Ich habe mir die Aufzeichnung des Kampfes mit dem Engel noch einmal an-  
gesehen. Und ich muß sagen, daß ich dich bewundere."  
  
"Mich?" Shinji sah sich verstohlen um, ob er nicht jemand anderes meinen könnte.  
  
"Natürlich. Du hast deinen EVA sehr gut unter Kontrolle und das ohne zusätzliche   
Hilfe, wie ich sie habe."  
  
"Aber ich bin danebengesprungen."  
  
"Ich auch. Wichtig ist nur, daß der Engel gestoppt wurde, und das hast du sehr gut   
gemacht."  
  
"Danke." Plötzlich strahlten seine Augen.  
  
"Vielleicht erkennt Fräulein Langley, daß ihr die Fähigkeiten, die ich nur durch   
künstliche Hilfsmittel erlangen konnte, angeboren sind, daß sie nur die Konkurrenz   
zu fürchten hat, die sie selbst für sich in ihrem Kopf erschafft... Daß man diese   
Bürde ein paar Vierzehnjährige tragen läßt... Als ich in deinem Alter war, hätte   
ich das nicht gekonnt - sieht man mal davon ab, daß ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt banda-  
giert wie eine Mumie im Reha-Zentrum herumlag. Und wenn ich daran denke, daß man   
eines Tages meine Tochter in so eine Maschine setzen könnte, wird mir ganz anders."  
  
"Sie haben eine Tochter?"  
  
"Ist das so seltsam? Hey, ich bestehe nur zu 59% aus kybernetischen Ersatzteilen!"  
  
Shinji wurde rot.  
"Tut mir leid."  
  
"Ich habe doch schon gesagt, laß das mit den Entschuldigungen. Du kannst schließ-  
lich nichts für meinen Zustand, oder den Second Impact."  
Vorausgesetzt, man verneint die Theorie der Erbsünde.  
  
"Ja... Wo ist ihre Tochter?"  
  
"In Deutschland, ich konnte sie nicht mitnehmen, hier ist es zu gefährlich."  
  
"Dann sehen Sie sie nicht oft."  
  
"Nein, aber sie weiß, daß ich sie liebe. Sie ist sieben Jahre alt und das Licht   
meines Lebens. Für sie steuere ich EVA-04, damit sie ohne Angst aufwachsen kann."  
  
"Aber ohne Vater..."  
  
"Ja... Hey, zieh nicht so ein Gesicht."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Meine Tochter zieht immer dieselbe Grimasse, wenn sie etwas auf dem Herzen hat."  
  
"Es ist nur..."  
  
"Was? - Aber vielleicht geht es mich auch nichts an."  
  
"Ihre Tochter tut mir leid. Mein Vater hat mich auch verlassen..."  
  
"Kommandant Ikari? Es ist doch dein Vater, oder?"  
  
"Ja, zumindest dem Namen nach. Er hat mich nur nach Tokio-03 und zu NERV ge-  
holt, damit ich für ihn EVA-01 steuere, ansonsten existiere ich für ihn nicht."  
  
"Das muß schwer sein. Dein Vater trägt viel Verantwortung, er muß die Welt vor   
den Engeln beschützen, vielleicht hat er deshalb sein Herz verschlossen. Aber ich   
bin mir sicher, daß auch du dort deinen Platz hast."  
  
"Wenn Sie ihn kennen würden, würden Sie wahrscheinlich anders reden."  
  
"Vielleicht."  
  
"Haben Sie ein Bild Ihrer Tochter?"  
  
"Nein, nur in meinem Herzen, meine Befehle zum Aufbruch kamen etwas überstür-  
zend. Ich habe ihr aber versprochen, sie nächste Woche zu Weihnachten anzuru-  
fen, wenn alles klappt, bekomme ich über die UN-Satelliten sogar eine Bildver-  
bindung. Bis dahin zähle ich die Stunden."  
Seine Augen schimmerten feucht.  
"Aber das ist der Weg, für den ich mich entschieden habe. Und ich rede mir ein,   
daß es auch in ihrem Interesse ist..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Irgendwo  
  
"Agent Seraph konnte vollständig ins Zielgebiet eingeschleust werden", drang eine   
von Rauschen verzerrte Stimme aus verborgenen Lautsprechern. Er hat bereits das   
Vertrauen des Third Children erringen können."  
  
"Bestätigt. Danke. Fahren Sie fort, wie geplant."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Die Verbindung brach zusammen. 


	6. Suesser die Glocken nie klingen

Kapitel 05 - Süßer die Glocken nie klingen...  
  
  
Misatos Wohnung  
  
"Weshalb hast du es mir nicht gestern gesagt, Misato?"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Daß dieser Larsen ein Roboter ist."  
  
"Leutnant Larsen ist kein Roboter, Asuka."  
Misato schüttelte den Kopf und trank einen Schluck aus der Dose in ihrer Hand.  
Kinder...   
Sie wußte schon, weshalb sie selbst keine wollte, selbst wenn es ihr möglich   
gewesen wäre.  
Zu Anfang sind sie noch klein und niedlich und dann fangen sie an zu brüllen   
und dreckzumachen.  
  
"Dieser alte Mann besteht aus mehr Kunststoff als mein alter Teddybär!"  
  
Misato blinzelte, dann setzte etwas bei ihr aus.  
  
*Wham!*  
  
Auf Asukas Wange blieb der Abdruck von   
Misatos Hand zurück.  
  
"Du... hast mich... geschlagen... Warum?"  
Tränen standen in ihren Augen.  
  
"Weil dieser alte Mann, wie du ihn bezeichnet hast, bereit ist, das letzte bißchen   
natürliches Leben, das noch in ihm steckt, für uns andere zu opfern. Asuka, das ist   
kein Kinderspiel. Bisher bist du immer ungeschoren davongekommen, deshalb glaubst du   
das vielleicht..."  
  
Doch da war der Rotschopf bereits weinend in ihr Zimmer gelaufen. Erst zum Abend   
zeigte sie sich wieder, anscheinend normal...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der nächste Tag  
  
"Ich verstehe das nicht." Ritsuko Akagi stützte sich auf der Tischplatte vor ihr ab.  
"Nein, ich verstehe das wirklich nicht."  
  
Sie hatten den ganzen Tag über Tests mit dem neuen Piloten durchgeführt, hatten ihn   
in jeden der anderen EVAs - sogar in Einheit-02, da Asuka nicht anwesend war, um   
zu protestieren - gesteckt, um seine Synchronisation mit den Maschinen zu testen   
- vergeblich.  
Für die EVA-Einheiten-00, -01 und -02 schien Larsen gar nicht zu existieren, nur   
EVA-04 akzeptierte ihn als Piloten.  
  
"Nimm´s nicht so schwer, wenigstens ist keiner der EVAs amokgelaufen und hat das   
Test-Zentrum demoliert." sagte Misato und stellte eine Tasse dampfenden Kaffees vor   
ihr ab. Auf Ritsukos fragenden Blick versicherte sie, den Kaffee nicht selbst gekocht   
zu haben.  
"Larsen war ein PALADIN-Pilot..."  
  
"Ja, er hat fast zehn Jahre Erfahrung im Umgang mit Riesenrobotern. Aber weshalb   
beträgt die Synchronisationsrate mit EVA-04 fast 100% und bei den anderen nicht   
einmal 0%? Die Synapsenverbindungen wurden nicht einmal angesprochen."  
  
"Vielleicht hängt es mit den Implantaten zusammen. EVA-04 konnte sich daran ge-  
wöhnen. Oder bei der Konstruktion wurde irgendwo in EVA-04 ein Nervenknoten   
falsch plaziert und die Tatsache, daß Larsen mit ihm synchronisieren kann, ist ein   
einziger Konstruktionsfehler."  
  
"Glaube ich nicht, EVA-04 ist deutsche Wertarbeit."  
  
"Außer beim Entry-Plug und dessen Luke."  
  
"Die Luke wurde in Frankreich fabriziert." beharrte Ritsuko auf ihrem Standpunkt.  
(nichts gegen Frankreich)  
"Aber mir juckt es trotzdem in den Fingern, die ganze Einheit auseinanderzunehmen   
und jedes Teil einzeln unter die Lupe zu nehmen."  
  
"Und wenn ein Engel auftaucht und alle vier EVAs benötigt werden?"  
  
"Dieser Gedanke ist alles, was zwischen mir und einem Schraubenzieher steht, Misa-  
to."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Draußen schneite es seit zwei Tagen fast ununterbrochen. Der Verkehr war fast   
gänzlich zum Erliegen gekommen, die Räumfahrzeuge waren rund um die Uhr   
beschäftigt.  
Wenigstens war der Säuregehalt des Schnees nur geringfügig und bei weitem nicht   
mehr so hoch wie nach dem Second Impact.  
  
Asuka hatte darauf bestanden, einen seltsam verdrehten Baum in Misatos Wohnzimmer   
zu schaffen und ihn mit Lametta zu schmücken. Jetzt schleifte sie Shinji hinter   
sich her durch eine überdachte Einkaufspassage auf der Suche nach Weihnachtsge-  
schenken - schließlich brauchte frau jemanden, der das ganze Zeug schleppte.  
  
Shinji hatte natürlich kaum eine Ahnung, was es mit diesem seltsamen Fest auf sich   
hatte, und selbst wenn, so hätte er sich kaum weihnachtlich gestimmt gefühlt.  
Wenigstens war Asuka einigermaßen guter Stimmung, seit gestern trällerte sie irgend-  
welche Lieder, die Shinji nicht verstand, er sprach ja auch fast kein Wort deutsch.   
Und was es mit Rentieren und dicken Männern, die Ho-Ho sagten, auf sich hatte, wollte   
er eigentlich auch nicht genauer erfahren.   
Aber immerhin, solange Asuka guter Laune war, hatte er Ruhe...  
  
"Was meinst du, steht mir das?"  
  
Er blickte auf.  
  
Asuka stand vor einem Spiegel und hielt einen langen roten Schal in die Luft, um   
seine Farbe mit der ihrer Haare zu vergleichen.  
  
"Äh, ja." Er errötete.  
  
"Gut. Also den... Dann den hier für Misato, der hat die richtige Farbe, oder?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay, der müßte Kaji stehen, hm..." Sie warf ihm einen raschen Blick zu, ehe sie   
einen weiteren Schal aus dem Haufen zog und auf den Tresen daneben legte.  
  
"Und..., äh, einen für Rei?"  
  
Sie funkelte ihn an. "Spinnst du? Weshalbsollte ich Wondergirl etwas schenken? An-  
dererseits... Es ist Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe..."  
Jawohl, Asuka, beweise allen, was für ein großes Herz du hast, indem du auch für   
Wondergirl etwas einkaufst.  
Ihre Augen leuchteten auf  
"...aber welchen?"  
  
"Den hier?" Er deutete auf einen hellblauen Schal.  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Dann kommt der auch noch dazu." Sie bezahlte, ließ die Schals einpacken und drück-  
te Shinji die Einkaufstasche in die Hand.  
"Hast du eigentlich schon etwas für Misato und mich?"  
  
gulp  
  
"Also nicht. In Ordnung, du hast zehn Minuten, ich bin da hinten."  
Damit ließ sie Shinji stehen und wandte sich einem anderen Stand zu.  
  
Und nun?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eine Stunde später kehrten die beiden in Misatos Wohnung zurück. Shinji schleppte   
zwei Einkaufstüten, deren Inhalte Asuka sorgsam unter dem seltsamen Baum plazierte,   
wobei sie es nicht unterlassen konnte, die Päckchen, in denen die von Shinji   
eingekauften Geschenke waren, zu schütteln und daran zu horchen.  
Immerhin ist mein Paket größer als das für Rei.  
  
Soviel zu Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen und weltweiter Eintracht...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Im sonst vor Geschäftigkeit nur so überquellenden EVA-Hangar war es still, als   
hätte die Welt den Atem angehalten. Die Lichter an der Decke waren abgeschaltet   
und nur ein paar farbige Leuchten wiesen dem Eindringling den Weg.  
  
Er huschte an den stillstehenden EVA-Einheiten-01 und -02 vorbei auf EVA-04 zu,   
sah sich schnell noch einmal um, ehe er am Gerüst des Aufzuges an einer Service-  
Leiter bis zur Mittel-sektion des EVAs hinaufkletterte, sich dort auf einen Träger   
schwang und auf diesem entlangbalancierte, bis er direkt vor dem Bauch des EVANGE-  
LIONs stand.  
Seine suchenden Hände fanden rasch den Öffnungsmechanismus einer Wartungsluke,   
etwas, was keiner der anderen EVAs hatte, und schoben diese auf.  
  
Der Eindringling verschwand im Inneren der EVA-Einheit, kam kurz darauf mit ei-  
ner Tasche in der Hand wieder zum Vorschein, schloß die Luke hinter sich und   
kehrte auf demselben Weg zum Eingang zurück, wie er hereingekommen war.  
  
Neben dem Zugangsschott stand Kaji und blickte nervös den Korridor hinunter.  
"Na, endlich, das hat ja eine Ewigkeit gedauert."  
  
"Das kam Ihnen nur so vor. Schalten Sie die Kameras wieder ein."  
  
Kaji zog die Fernsteuerung aus der Tasche und tat wie ihm geheißen.  
  
"Was haben Sie überhaupt geholt?"  
  
Larsen lachte.  
"Mein Proviantpaket."  
  
Kajis Unterkiefer fiel herab.  
"Und deshalb gehen wir dieses Risiko ein?"  
  
"Ich mußte wissen, ob es funktioniert. Mit dem Lunchpaket unter´m Arm erwischt   
zu werden, wäre weitaus weniger schlimm gewesen, als mit dem anderen Kram."  
  
"Puh... Hat es sich wenigstens gelohnt?"  
  
"Denke schon. Um keinen Preis der Welt esse ich morgen wieder Instant-Nudelsup-  
pe. Gänsebraten, Klöße und...hm, Zeugs, natürlich aus der Konserve, aber besser als   
nichts. Wollen Sie nicht zu mir ´rüber kommen und mitessen?"  
  
"Nein, danke, ich bin morgen abend mit Misato verabredet."  
  
"Mit dem Major, hm... Falls Sie kein passendes Lokal finden, kommen Sie trotzdem   
´rüber, reicht auch für drei, ich esse nicht gern allein."  
  
Kaji grinste verschmitzt.  
"Wir haben noch mehr vor."  
  
(Der eine oder andere Leser kämpfte gegen plötzliches Nasenbluten an.)  
  
"Verstehe. Viel Spaß."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der nächste Tag, Misatos Apartment  
  
Draußen war es bereits dunkel, der seltsam anzusehende Baum im Wohnraum war zu-  
sätzlich noch mit einer Lichterkette geschmückt worden und Misato hatte sich ei-  
ne Tannennadel eingetreten, weshalb sie darüber schimpfte, daheim plötzlich auf   
den Boden achten zu müssen.  
  
Sogar Rei war hinübergekommen, nachdem Shinji am Nachmittag in ihrem Apartment   
aufgetaucht war, wie immer etwas aufgeräumt und sie dann gefragt hatte, ob sie   
nicht Lust hätte, an Asukas seltsamer Feier teilzunehmen.  
Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung hatte Rei ohne zu Zögern zugestimmt.  
  
Aber nur, weil du mich gefragt hast, Shinji...  
  
Schließlich tauchte auch Kaji auf, die Tatsache, daß er Misato vor aller Augen ei-  
nen Kuß auf die Wange drückte, den anderen - und auch ihr - nur kurz wuschelnd mit   
der Hand durch´s Haar fuhr, verdarb Asuka um ein Haar die Stimmung, aber nur um ein   
Haar. Irgendwie wunderte sie sich selbst über das Ausmaß ihrer Selbstkontrolle.  
  
Und Wondergirls Frisur liegt danach perfekt wie immer... seufz  
  
Sie plazierte die anderen im Halbkreis um den Baum herum, der sich gefährlich   
zur Seite zu neigen begonnen hatte, griff nach den Päckchen, die sie eingekauft hatte,  
und begann mit der Verteilung - natürlich war in jedem ein Schal, aber sie hatte sich   
bei der Auswahl große Mühe gegeben.  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Uhm, danke."  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"Ach, das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Und Kaji!" Als sie das letzte Paket überreichte, hätte nur ein Fanfarenstoß gefehlt,   
um das Bild perfekt zu machen.  
  
Sie machten sich ans Auspacken.  
  
Shinji wußte ja schon, was drinnen war, hielt es aber dennoch für nötig, ein freudig   
überraschtes Gesicht zu machen.  
  
Misato freute sich sichtlich.  
  
Kaji warf sich sein Geschenk sogleich um die Schultern.  
"Genau das habe ich mir gewünscht! Vielen Dank!"  
  
Rei hatte ihr Päckchen derart vorsichtig geöffnet, daß man das Papier hätte wiederver-  
wenden können. Jetzt hielt sie den hellblauen Schal in Händen.  
"Oh."  
Kein monotones ´oh´, sondern ein recht erfreutes ´oh´.  
  
Asuka hielt den Atem an.  
Nur ein ´oh´? Argh!  
  
"Der ist wunderschön. Danke, Asuka."  
  
Diese atmete aus, blinzelte, lächelte.  
"Gern gesehen."  
Täusche ich mich, oder lächelt Wondergirl?  
  
Jetzt war es an Shinji, seine Geschenke zu überreichen.  
  
Kaji packte eine Multifunktionsgartenschere aus.  
"Ha, Shinji, ihr denkt ja alle mit!"  
  
Was für ein langweiliges Geschenk, kommentierte Asuka in Gedanken.  
  
Misato erhielt eine Packung angeblich bruchsicherer Gläser - nach ihrer letzten   
Sauftour hatte sie das Regal mit einer unbedachten Handbewegung leergeräumt.  
"Danke!"  
  
Asuka fand in ihrem Päckchen zwei neue rote Haarspangen mit silbernen Streifen   
vor.  
Woher hat er gewußt, daß ich eine neue brauche?  
  
Rei war noch damit beschäftigt, ihr Paket mit äußerster Vorsicht zu öffnen, als   
plötzlich bei allen außer Kaji die Pieper ansprachen und Weihnachten wegen Angriffs   
eines Engels vorläufig abgesagt wurde. 


	7. Die Falle

Kapitel 06 - Die Falle  
  
  
Wenn ich wegen dieses Engels das Funkfenster verpasse, bringe ich wen um.   
knurrte Larsen in Gedanken.  
  
Ich mache diesen Engel fertig, das erste Weihnachten seit Jahren, bei dem ich   
mich wirklich gefreut habe, und dieser !§/&§ pfuscht mir dazwischen, knurrte   
Asuka in Gedanken.  
  
Was Shinji mir wohl geschenkt hat? fragte sich Rei, die ihr ungeöffnetes Paket   
in die Tasche ihres Mantels gesteckt hatte, der jetzt in ihrem Spind im Umklei-  
deraum hing.  
  
Warum jetzt, warum jetzt? verfluchte Shinji sich, Asukas seltsames Weihnachts-  
fest, den Engel und den Rest der Welt.  
  
Die vier EVAs erschienen in den Ausgängen der Startschächte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kaji traf derweil in der Nähe des NERV HQs einen Mann, der nicht nur wegen der   
winterlichen Kälte dick vermummt war.  
"Es ist gefährlich, sich hier zu treffen."  
  
"Ich habe neue Befehle von SEELE für Sie. Es geht um den stellvertretenden Komman-  
danten."  
  
Kaji wurde trotz des neuen Schals eiskalt.   
Allmählich ging ihm auf, daß er sich vielleicht auf ein Spiel zuviel eingelassen   
hatte.  
Und irgendwo fragte er sich, ob die Einladung zum Essen noch stand...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die vier EVAs fächerten auseinander.  
  
Der Engel kam vom Meer her.  
  
Die Verteidigungssysteme schafften es tatsächlich, das Vordringen des Feindes zu   
verlangsamen, mittlerweile war genug über die Engel bekannt, um tatsächlich leich-  
te Erfolge zu erzielen.  
  
Sie würden ihn am äußersten Punkt ihres durch die Versorgungskabel eingeschränk-  
ten Aktionsradius´ abfangen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wenige Minuten vorher...  
  
Larsen hörte, wie sich hinter ihm die Kapselluke schloß, als Reaktion legte er   
einen versteckten Schalter unter der Armlehne seines Pilotensitzes um, was eine zu-  
sätzliche Verriegelung einrasten ließ.  
  
"LCL-Einleitung beginnt."  
  
Die LCL-Flüssigkeit stieg langsam in der Kapsel an.  
  
Na, das muß ja nicht sein, habe heute schließlich schon geduscht.  
  
Ein weiterer Knopfdruck und die LCL-Flüssigkeit versickerte wieder im Boden,   
während eine Anzeige aussagte, daß die Kapsel gefüllt war. Eine andere Anzeige   
vermelde, daß seine Synchronisationsrate anstieg.  
  
Ein Griff an die Kapseldecke ließ eine kleines Fach aufklappen, aus der eine Reihe   
von Kabelenden herabfiel.  
  
Er strich die Haare zur Seite und legte die neuralen Verbindungsbuchsen frei, schloß   
ein Kabel nach dem anderen an.  
  
EVA-04?  
  
Verbindung hergestellt. flüsterte die Stimme des Steuerungscomputers der EVA-  
04-Einheit. Voller Zugang. Willkommen, Seraph.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Form des Engels erinnerte an einen riesigen Tintenfisch. Seine Tentakel   
peitschten durch die Verteidigungslinien und brachten ein Schiff nach dem anderen   
zum Kentern.  
  
Geplante Taktik war ein kombierter Nah- und Fernwaffenangriff. EVA-02 und -04   
sollten den Engel mittels ihrer Positronengewehre beschäftigen, während EVA-00   
und -01 jeweils mit Prog-Lanzen von EVA-Länge den Engel direkt angehen und sein   
AT-Feld neutralisieren sollten.  
  
Soviel zum Plan...  
  
EVA-04 hatte am Ufer eines Sees stellung bezogen, EVA-02 ein Stück weiter nörd-  
lich an einem Hügel, die beiden anderen Einheiten warteten in einer Senke.  
  
Der Engel kann näher.  
  
"Asuka, Larsen, beschäftigt ihn!" befahl Misato über Interkom.  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
EVA-04 ging auf ein Knie nieder, legte das Gewehr an und schickte einen konzen-  
trierten Energiestoß in Richtung des Engels.  
Komm her, dann ist es schnell vorbei...  
  
EVA-02 tat es ihm nach.  
  
"Er hat euch bemerkt. Feuern und ein Stück zurückziehen."  
  
Larsen schoß, wollte aufstehen, konnte es nicht.  
Was ist?  
  
EVA-04 senkte den Kopf.  
Offenbar hält uns etwas fest.  
  
Es war ein dunkelgrüner Tentakel, dessen Ursprung unter der Oberfläche des ver-  
eisten Sees lag.  
  
Noch ein Engel?  
  
Er ließ das Gewehr fallen, griff nach dem Tentakel.  
"Ich habe Probleme, im See wartete ein zweiter Engel."  
  
Die Prog-Klingen zuckten aus den Handrücken von EVA-04, hackten nach dem Tenta-  
kel, glitten ab.  
Ruhig bleiben.  
"Anscheinend Panzerung der Stärke E oder besser, Prog-Klingen sind wirkungslos."  
  
Wir werden an den See herangezogen.  
  
"Versuche, mich zu trennen."  
  
"Blaues Muster bestätigt. Asuka, hilf ihm!" befahl der Major.  
  
"Nein, bleib auf deinem Posten, ich komme klar." rief Larsen in Richtung des Funk-  
gerätes.  
  
Der Tentakel hatte sich um den Unterschenkel der EVA-Einheit gewickelt.  
  
Der Engel sendet hochkonzentrierte Stromstöße aus. Gewöhnliches Gewebe wäre be-  
reits verdampft.  
  
Er setzte die Prog-Klingen unterhalb des Kniegelenkes an und hackte sich den Unter-  
schenkel ab.  
  
Schmerz flutete durch Larsens Körper...  
Mein Bein...!  
...verebbte, machte einem Gefühl von Taubheit platz.  
Der Neuro-Kontroller hat die Verbindung justiert...  
  
EVA-04 kippte zur Seite, fing sich mit einem Arm ab. Aus der Wunde strömte rote   
Flüssigkeit.  
Der freie Arm griff nach dem Gewehr.  
  
Los!  
  
Er begann auf der Seite unter Einsatz von Arm und unversehrtem Knie vom Seeufer   
fortzukriechen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Asuka, hilf ihm!"  
  
"Schon unterwegs!"  
  
EVA-02 sprang auf, hechtete auf den See zu, wo EVA-04 Stellung bezogen hatte.  
  
"Ich komme klar."  
  
Von wegen.  
  
Gerade hackte EVA-04 sich selbst den gefesselten Unterschenkel ab.  
  
Asuka schluckte bei der Vorstellung, wie die Schmerzimpulse des EVA über die   
Synchronisation auf den Piloten einstürmten.  
"Ich bin da, durchhalten, alter Mann!"  
  
In die Knie gehen, Gewehr in Anschlag bringen, auf den großen dunklen Flecken   
zielen, der sich nun dicht unter dem Eis abzeichnete, feuern...  
  
Das Eis verdampfte sofort unter dem Beschuß.  
  
Der Engel schien davon wenig betroffen.   
Plötzlich schoß der dunkelgrüne Quallenkörper, der mit zwei Tentakelarmen un-  
terhalb des Kopfes versehen war, aus dem Wasser, faltete sich in der Luft aus-  
einander und landete auf EVA-04...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Larsen versuchte noch, das Gewehr hochzukanten, als er den Engel auf sich zu-  
fliegen sah, doch es war bereits zu spät.  
  
Im nächsten Moment begrub die Qualle EVA-04 unter sich, das Gewehr wurde ihm   
aus der Hand geschlagen.  
  
Dann wurde es kurzfristig dunkel, ehe die Innenbeleuchtung der Kapsel sich akti-  
vierte.  
  
Status?  
  
Der Engel hat uns unter sich begraben. Geschätztes Gewicht...  
Die Zahl überstieg die Hebekraft der EVA-Einheit um einiges.  
  
Prog-Klingen kontinuierlich ein- und ausfahren, versuche, die Arme zu bewe-  
gen, vielleicht können wir ihn von unten angehen.  
  
Verstanden. Warnung: Engel versucht mit uns zu verschmelzen.  
  
"Soll er es versuchen." knurrte Larsen.  
  
"Larsen, sind Sie noch da?" kam Asukas Stimme verzerrt aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
EVA-04, Sendekapazität erhöhen.  
"Ja, ich liege unter dem Ding. Hör zu, das ist hier eine Patt-Situation, ich   
komme nicht an ihn heran und er nicht an mich. Halte dich fern, oder besser,   
hilf den anderen und kommt dann zusammen her."  
  
"Ich kriege das schon hin!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji und Wondergirl kommen schon klar, alter Mann.  
  
Asuka umrundete den Engel, der regungslos am Ufer lag. Von EVA-04 war nichts   
mehr zu sehen, hätte der Pilot sich nicht über Funk gemeldet, hätte sie längst   
den Beschuß aufgenommen.  
  
Einer der Tentakel peitschte auf sie zu, als sie in seine Reichweite kam.  
  
Na, also.  
  
Sie packte den Tentakel mit beiden Händen, stemmte die Füße in den Boden und   
zog.  
"Ich krieg dich da schon runter!"  
  
"Asuka, für EVA-04 besteht keine Gefahr. Hilf Shinji und Rei! Ich wiederhole,   
für EVA-04 besteht keine Gefahr, aber Shinji und Rei brauchen Hilfe." drang   
Misatos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Interkoms.  
  
Klar, jetzt wo ich ihn gerade am Winkel habe!  
  
Plötzlich schienen ihre Hände in Flammen zu stehen. Sie schrie auf vor Schreck   
und Schmerz.  
  
"Asuka, laß sofort los, der Engel leitet einen starken Stromstoß durch den Ten-  
takel! Asuka, zieh dich zurück! Hörst du?"  
  
Irgendwie gelang es ihr, die Finger zu öffnen, den Kopftentakel loszulassen und   
außer Reichweite zu stolpern. Die Handflächen von EVA-02 wiesen Brandwunden   
auf, teilweise war die Panzerung geschmolzen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Unsere Hände haben bereits einen Aktionsradius von 35cm.  
  
Das geht zu langsam. Außenbeobachtung ein.  
  
Der Bildschirm erhellte sich wieder, zeigte ein riesiges Auge.  
  
Seine Schwachstelle ist direkt vor uns.  
  
Bestätigt.  
  
Wieviel Platz ist zwischen unserem Schutzfeld und dem AT-Feld des Engels?  
  
50cm.  
  
Schilde über dem Kopf verstärken.  
  
Bestätigt. Die Felder neutralisieren sich gegenseitig.  
  
Versucht er immer noch, einzudringen?  
  
Durch die Beinwunde, ja.  
  
Ich nehme ihn mir direkt vor. Du mußt im richtigen Moment die Arme anwinkeln   
und ihn ´runterwerfen.  
  
Berechne... Ich rate von einem direkten Vorgehen ab. Das Risiko ist zu groß.   
Die anderen drei Einheiten können den Engel problemlos vernichten.  
  
"Der andere Engel dringt in EVA-00 ein!"  
  
Klingt nach einem schlagkräftigen Gegenargument. Entriegele die Schleuse.  
  
Er stand auf, holte einen Revolver aus dem in der Rückenlehne untergebrachten   
Notpaket, überprüfte das Magazin und wandte sich der Ausstiegsluke zu.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Der andere Engel dringt in EVA-00 ein! Rei, Notauswurf!"  
  
EVA-02 drehte den Kopf zur Küste.  
  
Der andere Engel hing an Reis EVA und hielt ihn im Klammergriff.  
  
"Rei, raus!" schrie Misato.  
  
"Ayanami...! Rei!" rief Shinji.  
  
"Shinji", flüsterte Reis Stimme.  
  
Dann explodierte EVA-00... 


	8. Schuld

Kapitel 07 - Schuld  
  
  
EVA-04  
  
Larsen hatte einen Plan. Er hatte eine Taschenlampe. Er hatte eine Waffe. Er hatte   
panzerbrechende Hochgeschwindigkeitsexplosivmunition im Magazin. Und er hatte   
50cm...  
  
Sein Gegner war ein quallenförmiger Engel, der EVA-04 unter sich begraben hatte,   
dessen Auge sich direkt über der Kopf-Sektion befand, und der bisher vergeblich   
versucht hatte, mit EVA-04 zu verschmelzen.  
  
Viel Glück. flüsterte die Stimme des EVAs, als Larsen sich durch die Ausstiegs-  
luke der Kontrollkapsel zwängte und fallen ließ.  
  
Zwischen dem Schädel der EVA-Einheit und dem gefrorenen Erdboden waren etwa 40cm.   
Larsen kroch auf dem Bauch nach rechts, ohne die Taschenlampe wäre es stockfinster   
gewesen, wahrscheinlich hätte er früher oder später das Schutzfeld des EVAs pas-  
siert und mit dem Engel engeren Kontakt gemacht, als ihm lieb gewesen wäre.  
Er hätte in der Kapsel bleiben und auf die Hilfe der anderen drei EVA-Einheiten war-  
ten können, doch hatten die anscheinend ihre eigenen Probleme.  
  
Er erreichte die Begrenzung des Feldes, setzte sich auf. Jenseits des Feldes pul-  
sierte die Unterseite des dunkelgrünen Engels.  
  
Am Halsbereich war die Panzerung der EVA-Einheit angerauht, für den Kundigen   
fand sich hier eine primitive und unsichere Leiter. Larsen griff nach der ersten   
´Sprosse´, zog sich hoch.  
Mit der rechten Hand tastete er nach der nächsten Sprosse, hing bald kopfüber an   
der Nackenpartie des EVA, zog sich Stück für Stück vorwärts, die Füße gegen eine   
Sprosse gestemmt, während er mit einer Hand den nächsten Halt suchte, die Ta-  
schenlampe in den Gürtel gehakt, dabei gingen leichte Vibrationen durch den Kör-  
per des EVAs, da dieser immer noch versuchte, sich mittels seiner Prog-Klingen   
freizuschneiden.  
  
Irgendwann, eine Ewigkeit später, kletterte er endlich aufwärts, das ging leichter.   
Schließlich kroch er auf der Oberseite seines EVA unter das Kinn in eine sitzende   
Stellung. Schweratmend gönnte er sich eine Pause.  
  
EVA-04?  
  
Ja? kam es von unendlich weit her.  
  
Status?  
  
Unverändert.  
  
Gut.  
  
Er zog seine Waffe, entsicherte sie, legte sie auf seinen Unterschenkel. Metall lag   
auf Metall, nur von der Stoffschicht seiner Pilotenkombination getrennt.  
Warum hat NERV mir eigentlich noch keine Plug-suit verpaßt?  
  
Er hakte die Taschenlampe los, klemmte sie sich zwischen die Knie.  
  
Es geht los.  
  
Bereit.  
  
Larsen schaltete die Taschenlampe ein. Ein blendend heller Lichtstrahl schoß durch   
die Dunkelheit und traf ein riesiges Auge, das sich direkt über Larsen befand. Dieser   
ergriff den Revolver mit beiden Händen, riß die Arme nach oben und feuerte sein Maga-  
zin leer...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Unvermittelt bäumte sich der quallenförmige Engel, unter dem EVA-04 verschwunden war,   
auf, dann noch einmal, insgesamt sechzehnmal. Dann setzte die EVA-Einheit sich auf   
und schleuderte den zuckenden Körper von sich herunter.  
  
Bequemerweise kam er mit der verwundbaren Bauchseite nach oben zu liegen.  
  
Gleichzeitig nahm Larsen, der sich am Kinn des EVA festklammerte, die ungestörten   
Signale des Steuercomputers wieder wahr.  
  
Die linke Hand des EVA pflückte Larsen vorsichtig von seinem Aufenthaltsort.  
  
Absetzen, dann handeln nach Plan Berserker.  
  
Verstanden.  
  
Larsen rollte sich von der Handfläche, als diese im nächsten Moment ein Stück über   
dem Boden hing.  
  
Dann stürzte sich EVA-04 mit rotglühenden Augen und blitzenden Prog-Klingen auf den   
Feind, dabei urzeitliche Kampfschreie ausstoßend.  
  
Der Anblick war nicht schön...  
  
Dann endlich kam er dazu, sich nach den anderen EVAs umzusehen.  
  
Er sah nur EVA-01 und -02...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kurz zuvor...  
  
Der zweite Engel hing an EVA-00, begann sich langsam mit diesem zu verbinden.  
  
"Rei, Notauswurf!"  
  
EVA-00 schwankte.  
  
"Verliere die Kontrolle..." rief Rei.  
  
Auf der Oberfläche von EVA-00, wo der Engel mit ihm in Kontakt gekommen war,   
bildeten sich Geschwüre, die sogar die Panzerung ausbeulten.  
  
Über die Synchronisationsverbindung glaubte Rei zu spüren, wie die Geschwüre   
wuchsen, langsam auf ihren eigenen Körper übergriffen.  
  
"Rei, ich komme!" schrie Shinji.  
  
"Nein, er... ich... er will mit EVA-01 auch verschmelzen. Bleib weg, Shinji, bleib   
weg!"  
  
EVA-00 setzte sich in Bewegung, auf Einheit-01 zu.  
  
Warum?  
  
Weil du es willst, antwortete ihr eine singende Stimme aus der Tiefe des Be-  
wußtseins ihres EVA.  
  
Rei erkannte die Konsequenzen ganz klar - sie würde sterben, Shinji würde sterben.  
Einer genügt. Ihm darf nichts geschehen.  
  
Und sie aktivierte die Selbstvernichtungsschaltung.  
  
"Rei, raus!" schrie Misato.  
  
"Rei!" rief Shinji.  
  
"Shinji", flüsterte Rei.  
Ich will bei dir sein.  
Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
Sind das Tränen? Ich weine? Warum weine ich?  
  
Ein Blitz nahm ihr die Sicht. Dann war da nichts mehr...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nimm mich wieder auf.  
  
Die Hand von EVA-04 senkte sich vor Larsen nieder, er kletterte in die Handfläche,   
ließ sich in die Höhe tragen, bis die Hand direkt vor dem Zugang der Steuerkapsel   
zum Stillstand kam.  
  
Mehr oder weniger elegant schwang er sich ins Innere, zog dabei die Luke wieder   
hinter sich zu.  
  
Status?  
  
Keine weiteren Beschädigung. Verletzung im Kniebereich abgedichtet.  
  
Larsen ließ EVA-04 sich in die Nähe des abgetrennten Unterschenkels schieben,   
griff dann danach und brachte ihn in Verbindung mit der Schnittstelle.  
  
Regeneration beginnt. 03% abgeschlossen.  
  
Kabelstränge schossen dem Kniegelenk, verbanden sich mit dem Unterschenkel, zo-  
gen ihn näher heran, justierten seine Position.  
  
Larsen vermeinte zu spüren, wie in seinen eigenen Fuß das Leben zurückkehrte.  
  
Was machen die anderen?  
  
Unbekannt. Beim Ausstieg wurde das Funkgerät abgeschaltet.  
  
Also schaltete er es wieder ein.  
  
"Larsen, leben Sie noch?" schrie Misatos Stimme aus dem Interkom.  
  
"Aye, Leutnant Larsen meldet sich zurück, Engel neutralisiert."  
  
Schweigen.  
  
"Ich hatte Probleme mit dem Interkom. Wie sieht es aus?"  
  
Statt Misato antwortete Shinji mit Tränen in der Stimme.  
"Wir haben Rei verloren."  
  
In Larsens Brust breitete sich eine unendliche Leere aus...  
Er dachte an seine Tochter.  
Ich habe kaum ein Wort mit dem First Children gewechselt, doch in ein paar   
Jahren wird sie genauso aussehen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die Explosionsstelle war weitläufig abgesperrt, die drei verbleibenden EVAs zu-  
rückbeordert worden. Die Bergungsarbeiten dauerten noch an, doch die Chancen,   
irgendetwas lebend zu bergen waren weniger als minimal.  
  
"Asuka, was ist mit dir los? Dein Synchronisationswert fällt."  
  
"..."  
  
"Asuka? Synchronisation bei 75% und fallend!"  
  
"..."  
  
EVA-02 setzte einfach nur einen Schritt vor den anderen, dabei nicht zwangsläu-  
fig darauf achtend, ob er nicht durch ein Gebäude lief oder einen verlassenen   
Kleinwagen zerstampfte.  
  
"Asuka!" brüllte Misato über Funk.  
  
Auch Larsen, dessen EVA hinter den anderen herhumpelte, versuchte, den Rotschopf   
zu erreichen, während Shinji ganz damit beschäftigt war, EVA-01 ans Ziel zu brin-  
gen, obwohl er vor Tränen kaum noch etwas sehen konnte.  
  
Rei... Rei-chan...  
  
"...meine Schuld... Ganz allein meine Schuld..." kam Asukas Stimme endlich aus   
dem Funkgerät. "Ganz allein... meine Schuld..." Wieder und wieder wiederholte   
sie die Worte, monoton, stumpf.  
  
"Synchronisation bei 65%."  
  
"...meine Schuld..."  
  
"Wir gehen auf Fernsteuerung", erklang Gendo Ikaris Entscheidung.  
  
Sofort veränderte sich die Gangart von EVA-02, zielstrebig marschierte er auf   
den Startschacht zu.  
  
Larsen barg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
Es sind doch nur Kinder...  
Vor seinen Augen schwebte das Gesicht seiner Tochter.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka reagierte auch dann immer noch nicht, als EVA-02 sich im Hangar in den   
Halteklammern befand, sie mußte aus dem Entry-Plug notevakuiert werden. Zu   
diesem Zeitpunkt war ihre Verbindung zum EVANGELION komplett erloschen.  
  
Der Rotschopf saß im Pilotensitz und wippte mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück.  
"Meine Schuld... hätte da sein müssen... kam alleine klar... tot... meine Schuld...   
nur meine Schuld... kein Spiel..."  
  
Sie wurde auf die Krankenstation gebracht und mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgepumpt,   
doch ihr Zustand besserte sich nicht...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Larsen stieg aus EVA-04, diesesmal klemmte die Zugangsluke nicht. Alles war taub,   
farblos.  
Der Sieg schmeckte schal...  
  
Vor ihm trottete Shinji. Wolf beschleunigte seine Schritte, der Junge brauchte   
jetzt jemanden, der mit ihm sprach, normalerweise hätte dies sein Vater tun   
müssen, doch der war nirgends zu sehen.  
  
Dann begann seine Armbanduhr zu piepen.  
Das Funkfenster...  
Er zögerte.  
Der Junge... Die Funkverbindung ist absolut sicher... Ich weiß nicht, wann ich   
wieder mit ihr sprechen kann...  
Er blieb stehen, ließ Shinji gehen... ließ ihn im Stich...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Larsens Apartment  
  
Zerhacker ist eingeschaltete. Dekodierer bereit...  
Er schaltete das Bildfunkgerät auf dem Schreibtisch ein, es war das einzige Stück   
höherentwickelter Technik in der Wohnung, kein Fernseher, keine Stereoanlage...  
  
Die Verbindung wurde aufgebaut.  
  
Das Bild einer Frau in mittleren Jahren erschien auf dem Schirm. Hinter ihr befand   
sich ein Weihnachtsbaum.  
  
Ich hatte versprochen, ihn mit ihr zu schmücken...  
  
"Wolf, wir haben schon auf deinen Anruf gewartet."  
  
"Ja, Schwester. Ist die Leitung sicher?"  
  
Sie nickte. "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Es geht. Es muß gehen. Und bei euch?"  
  
"Keine Probleme."  
  
"Ist sie brav?"  
  
"Sie fragt ständig nach dir. Soll ich sie dir geben?"  
  
"Ja, bitte."  
  
Die Frau verschwand aus dem Bild, wurde von einem Mädchen ersetzt, sieben Jahre,   
blaues Haar, rote Augen.  
  
"Papa."  
  
Er lächelte und mußte zugleich die Tränen   
zurückhalten.  
  
"Papa, du fehlst mir, wann kommst du nach hause?"  
  
"Bald. Ich muß noch etwas erledigen, etwas sehr wichtiges. Verstehst du?"  
  
"Ja." Sie senkte den Blick.  
  
"Sei nicht traurig. In Gedanken bin ich immer bei dir. Du mußt brav sein, ver-  
sprich mir das."  
  
"Ja, Papa, ich verspreche es. Komm nur bald heim."  
  
Er streckte die Hand aus, als wollte er dem Kind durchs Haar streichen.  
"Frohe Weihnachten, Rei Larsen..." 


	9. EVA-01

Kapitel 08 - EVA-01  
  
  
NERV  
  
Misato saß in ihrem abgedunkelten Büro, den Kopf schwer auf die Arme gestützt.  
Immer noch keine Neuigkeiten, ob Rei überlebt hat... Asuka ist nicht ansprech-  
bar... Shinji gibt seinem Vater die Schuld... Unser EVA-Team fällt auseinan  
der...  
  
Es war zum Heulen.  
  
An der Tür klopfte es.  
  
Hastig fuhr sie sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.  
"Ja?"  
  
Zwei Männer in dunklen Anzügen und mit verspiegelten Brillen vor den Augen   
traten ein.  
  
Geheimdienst...  
  
Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, erklärte der erste Anzugträger unter Vorzeigen   
seines Ausweises: "NERV-Geheimdienst."  
  
"Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren?"  
  
"Der stellvertretende Kommandant, Fuyutsuki, ist verschwunden, wir gehen davon   
aus, daß er entführt wurde."  
  
"Oh."  
Manchmal kommt alles auf einmal und   
knüppeldick dazu...  
  
"Wir haben ihn in Sektor Vier verloren."  
  
"Mitten im NERV-Hauptquartier. Da hat sich der Geheimdienst ja richtig mit Ruhm   
bekleckert."  
  
"Wir gehen davon aus, daß ein fremder Spion, der sich bei NERV einschleichen   
konnte, dafür verantwortlich ist."  
  
"Wozu seid ihr eigentlich da?"  
  
"Wir untersuchen die Angelegenheit. Wegen ihrer Beziehung zum Hauptverdächtigen..."  
  
Misato fror plötzlich.  
Deshalb sind sie hier...  
"Ich nehme an, Sie beziehen sich auf Ryoji Kaji."  
Verdammt, warum konntest du nicht vorsichtiger sein?  
Langsam griff sie in ihre Jacke, holte Dienstwaffe und Ausweis hervor, legte   
beides vor sich auf den Tisch.  
"Ich stehe Ihnen zur Verfügung."  
  
"Danke für Ihre Kooperation."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Irgendwo  
  
"Das First Children scheint bei der Explosion ums Leben gekommen zu sein."  
  
"Dann ist Seraphs Mission gefährdet."  
  
"Laut unseren Informationen ist das Second Children nicht mehr handlungsfähig."  
  
"Und noch drei Engel..."  
  
"Sollen wir die anderen Einheiten aktivieren? Wenn es uns gelingt, das NERV-  
HQ im Handstreich zu nehmen..."  
  
"Das Risiko, daß Ikari den Third Impact auslöst, ist zu groß. Es liegt aus-  
schließlich in den Händen unserer drei Agenten in Tokio-03."  
  
"Ryoji Kajis Deckung wurde anscheinend kompromittiert."  
  
"Geben Sie Nummer Drei Anweisung, sich darum zu kümmern."  
  
"Wird umgehend in die Wege geleitet."  
  
"Und SEELE?"  
  
"Wir halten sie unter Beobachtung, mehr ist momentan nicht möglich. Sie versu-  
chen immer noch, die S2-Maschine in ihre EVAs zu integrieren."  
  
Eine weitere Stimme, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, mischte sich ein.  
"Das Rennen, wer den Third Impact auslösen und kontrollieren wird, hat begon-  
nen. Es liegt an uns, beide Seiten aufzuhalten."  
  
  
***  
  
  
"...meine Schuld... nur meine Schuld... mußte mich beweisen... wurde nicht ge-  
braucht..." flüsterte das rothaarige Mädchen wieder und wieder mit aufgesprunge-  
nen Lippen. Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett, die Arme vor-  
sichtshalber in einer Zwangsjacke, vor- und zurückwippend.  
  
Larsen kniete vor ihr, sah ihr von unten ins Gesicht.  
Die Augen... so leer... immer noch, wie gestern und vorgestern...  
  
"...kein Spiel..."  
  
"Hey, junge Dame..."  
  
"...meine Schuld..."  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
"...tot..."  
  
Larsen schluckte und versuchte es mit einer anderen Taktik.  
"Asuka, ein Engel greift an, du wirst gebraucht! Shinji ist fort, er hat NERV ver-  
lassen. Nur du kannst uns retten."  
  
"...Rei... tot... meine Schuld..."  
  
Ich komme nicht zu ihr durch, ebensowenig wie Shinji oder die Psychologen.  
Er seufzte, richtete sich auf, ging zur Tür.  
"Ich komme morgen wieder."  
  
"...meine Schuld... ganz allein..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sirenen heulten auf.  
  
"Engel-Alarm!" kam es aus den Lautsprechern. "Ein Engel ist über Tokio-03 er-  
schienen!"  
  
So schnell? Larsen lief los zum Hangar.  
  
"Pilot Larsen in den Hangar."  
  
Bin doch schon unterwegs.  
  
Der Boden erzitterte leicht.  
  
"Engel hat Panzerungen 01-15 durchstossen. Evakuierungsplan einleiten."  
  
Diesesmal wird´s ernst...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Engel erreicht in zwei Minuten die Geofront! EVA-04 wird ihn dort erwarten."  
  
"Bestätigt, Major."  
Die Kabel steckten in seinem Schädel, in der Steuerkapsel war kein Tropfen LCL,   
EVA-04 reagierte sofort auf jeden seiner Befehle, stampfte durch den Hangar,   
griff nahezu beiläufig nach dem bereitstehenden Positronengewehr, passierte EVA-01   
und -02, lud das Gewehr durch.  
  
"EVA-01 reagiert nicht auf die Fernsteuerung!"  
  
Ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war, die interne Kommunikation anzuzapfen?  
  
"EVA-02 auf Fernsteuerung."  
  
Wenigstens etwas. Shinji, warum bist du weggelaufen?  
  
EVA-02 setzte sich in Bewegung, folgte der kleineren EVA-04-Einheit ins Freie.  
  
Ohne Piloten kann EVA-02 mir bestenfalls Feuerschutz geben. Gut, ich war   
schon in schlimmeren Situationen...  
  
Sie bezogen Position...  
  
Warteten...  
  
Der Engel kam...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trümmerstücke regneten von der Decke des Hohlraumes, in dem sich die Geofront   
befand. - Und der Engel, eine kopflose humanoide Gestalt mit flachen peitschenden   
Armen, die alles zerfetzten, was sie berührten...  
  
EVA-02 eröffnete sofort das Feuer, die Energiestrahlen wurden vom AT-Feld des   
Engels absorbiert.  
  
Die weiße Gestalt mit den schwarzen Linien auf ihrem Körper wandte sich dem An-  
greifer zu.  
Weiße Arme von der Dünne feinsten Papiers trennten die Arme des roten EVAs ab.  
  
EVA-04, Synchronisation auf Null. Programm D.  
  
Verstanden.  
  
Kann es mir nicht leisten, durch die Feedbackschleife außer Gefecht gesetzt zu   
werden.  
  
Er nahm den Engel seinerseits unter Feuer, um ihn von der wehrlosen EVA-02-Ein-  
heit abzulenken.  
  
Der fühlte sich nicht sonderlich gestört. Mit einer fast beiläufigen Bewegung   
trennte er den Kopf der EVA-Einheit ab.  
  
Larsen senkte den Kopf, griff den Engel von hinten an, schleuderte ihn quer über   
die Geofront.  
EVA-04, Analyse des AT-Feldes?  
  
Maximum. Wir können es mit unseren Prog-Klingen nicht durchbrechen.  
  
Rückzug zum Waffenbunker!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kajis Melonenfeld  
  
"So, du läufst also wieder weg."  
  
Shinji wollte protestieren, blieb aber still.   
Unter den Schritten der kämpfenden Giganten erzitterte die Erde.  
Das ist verrückt. Es ist verrückt hierzubleiben...  
  
"Shinji, ich tue hier das einzige, was ich momentan tun kann. Ohne Wasser gehen   
die Melonen ein, daran ändern auch ein paar sich prügelnde Riesenroboter nichts."  
  
EVA-04 erhielt eine Stoß von dem Engel, der ihn auf den Rücken warf, der EVA   
drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite, um den schneidenden Armen zu entge-  
hen.  
  
"Aber was kann ich denn tun?"  
  
"Du kannst EVA-01 steuern, sonst kann das anscheinend keiner. Shinji, du mußt   
dich entscheiden, wenn der Engel die Verteidigung durchbricht, wird er ADAM im   
Terminal Dogma erreichen und den Third Impact auslösen - und dann gehen wir   
alle zum Teufel."  
Kaji war ruhig, schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit mehr seinen Pflanzen, als dem   
Kampf.  
  
Es ist so irreal. Ein unbeabsichtigter Schritt könnte uns beide zerquetschen...  
  
"Shinji, es liegt an dir."  
  
Ich will EVA-01 nicht mehr steuern, nie mehr. Aber dann sterben alle...  
  
EVA-04 sprang aus der Deckung des Arsenalbunkers, einen EVA-faustgroßen Zylin-  
der in der Hand. N-2 stand in großen Lettern auf dem Gegenstand.  
  
Eine N-2-Mine... Das ist Selbstmord. Larsen, nein!  
  
"Du willst ein Stück von mir? Ich zeige dir, was du kriegen kannst!" schallte   
Wolfs Stimme aus dem Mund seines EVANGELIONs.  
  
EVA-04 rannte auf den Engel zu. Sein Schutzfeld prallte auf das AT-Feld des En-  
gels. Die Hand mit der Mine drang Zentimeter um Zentimeter durch das AT-Feld.  
  
Dann explodierte die Mine.  
  
EVA-04 flog zurück, der linke Arme löste sich in seine Einzelteile auf, ebenso   
das rechte Bein.  
Aus der Staubwolke zuckten die Arme des Engels und zerfetzten den Oberkörper der   
EVA-Einheit.  
  
Nicht noch einer...!  
  
Shinji lief los. Er hatte seine Entscheidung gefällt...  
  
Kaji stellte die Gießkanne zur Seite.  
"Viel Glück..."  
Jetzt war es an der Zeit für ihn zu tun, was nur er tun konnte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Es tut mir leid.  
  
Es war mir eine Ehre, mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten, Seraph.  
  
Wer zum Donner hat die Kiste bloß programmiert?  
  
Er löste die Kabelverbindungen, als die Arme des Engels durch den Brustkorb des   
EVAs fuhren.  
Vor ihm erloschen allmählich die Anzeigen, eine nach der anderen. Das Kamera-  
system der beiden rechten Augen ging offline.  
  
Not-Download des Betriebssystems und der Kommandoroutinen.  
  
Er dachte an seine Tochter, die er nun nicht wiedersehen würde.  
  
Kapsel wird ausgestoßen. Leben Sie wohl, Seraph.  
  
"Was?"  
Aber die Kapsel ist fest integriert...  
  
Dann wurde eine Reihe von Explosionen im Inneren des EVAs ausgelöst und die   
Steuerkapsel flog durch die Luft.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Engel riß gerade das rechte Bein von EVA-04 ab, als die Erde wieder erzit-  
terte.  
  
Hinter ihm wuchs EVA-01 in die Höhe...  



	10. Rei

Kapitel 09 - Rei  
  
  
"Shinji", flüsterte Rei.  
Ich will bei dir sein.  
Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
Sind das Tränen? Meine Tränen? Ich weine? Warum weine ich?  
  
Ein Blitz nahm ihr die Sicht. Dann war da nichts mehr...  
  
Rei hob die Hand vor die Augen, um die Helligkeit zu dämpfen.  
  
Sie kauerte nackt vor dem Klontank im Terminal-Dogma, die Haut noch immer naß   
von der LCL-Flüssigkeit.  
  
Vor ihr stand ein Mann.  
  
Kommandant Ikari.  
  
"Hier." Er reichte ihr einen weißen Kittel.  
  
Mechanisch streifte sie ihn sich über.  
  
Ich lebe... Was ist Leben?  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-01 stürzte sich auf den Engel, trieb ihn vor sich her, in den Hangar hinein.  
  
"Nummer 5!" brüllte Shinji.  
  
Die entsprechende Aufzugsplattform wurde aktiviert, EVA und Engel rasten nach   
oben, an die Oberfläche, fort von der Geofront, fanden sich in einem Waldstück wie-  
der.  
  
Die Gigant schlugen aufeinander ein, EVA-01 bekam schließlich die Oberhand, prügel-  
te im Takt auf den Engel ein.  
  
Links-rechts-links-rechts-links-Stillstand.  
  
Die internen Batterien hatten keine Energie mehr abzugeben.  
  
Im Entry-Plug wurde es dunkel, die Augen des EVA erloschen.  
  
Shinji ruckte und zerrte an den Steuerungselementen, erzeugte keine Reaktion.  
"Beweg dich! Beweg dich!"  
  
Der Engel erkannte seinen Vorteil, schleuderte ihn gegen einen Hügel. Ein   
Peitschenarm trennte dem rechten Arm von EVA-01 an der Schulter ab.  
  
"Beweg dich!"  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch den EVA.  
  
Der Engel konzentrierte sich weiter auf seinen Gegner, schlug auf die Brustpan-  
zerung ein, fetzte die Tri-Polymer-Titaniumpanzerung auf wie ein heißes Messer,   
das durch Butter fährt.  
  
"Beweg dich endlich. Beweg dich! Bitte! Beweg dich!"  
  
Unter der Panzerung kam ein rotpulsierendes... Etwas zum Vorschein, einem überdi-  
mensionalem Herzen nicht unähnlich.  
  
"Beweg dich!"  
  
Plötzlich glühten die Augen des EVA auf.   
Er stieß einen Schrei aus, voller Schmerz und Wut, vor allem aber voller Wut. Mit   
dem noch existierenden Arm fing er den Peitschenarm des Engels ab, riß ihm mit ei-  
nem Ruck ab, trat den Engel fort von sich.   
Wieder ein Schrei, triumpfierend...  
  
EVA-01 preßte den Arm des Engels gegen den eigenen Stumpf, assimilierte das Zell-  
material, formte einen neuen Arm, stürzte sich erneut auf den Engel, riß ihn aus-  
einander...  
  
Und begann ihn zu fressen...  
  
EVA-01 war erwacht...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Irgendwo  
  
"Der Kontakt zu EVA-04 ist abgebrochen."  
  
"Und Seraph?"  
  
"Sein cybernetischer Neuro-Emitter gibt noch schwache Signale von sich. Sollen   
wir die anderen PALADIN-Einheiten aktivieren?"  
  
"Wir warten noch."  
  
"Neue Informationen aus Tokio-03: Der 16. Engel ist aufgetaucht und bis zur Geo-  
front durchgestossen."  
  
Die Männer und Frauen im Dunkeln hielten den Atem an.  
  
"EVA-01 konnte ihn aufhalten. EVA-04 wurde bei der Aktion zerstört."  
  
Aufatmen.  
  
"EVA-01 hat sich das S2-Organ des Engels einverleibt."  
  
"Also hat Ikari jetzt seinen eigenen Gott..." flüsterte jener, der erst einmal ge-  
sprochen hatte.  
"Unsere Vermutungen und Befürchtungen beginnen sich zu bewahrheiten."  
  
"Hat Seraph überhaupt noch eine Chance?"  
  
"Solange es Hoffnung gibt, gibt es immer eine Chance..."  
  
"Zur Not könnten wir seine Tochter in eine PALADIN-Einheit stecken, wir wissen,   
daß sie akzeptiert werden würde", schlug eine andere Stimme vor.  
  
"NEIN", donnerte jener, der mittlerweile zweimal gesprochen hatte. In der Dun-  
kelheit richtete sich ein gewaltiger Schatten auf, kurz glühten zwei Augen in   
smaragdenem Feuer. "Zu soetwas dürften wir uns niemals herablassen."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Autsch...  
Larsen hing kopfüber im vorderen Teil der Steuerkapsel.  
Grün und blau geschlagen... Ein Königreich für einen Sicherheitsgurt...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der stellvertretende Kommandant von NERV, Kozo Fuyutsuki, saß mit auf den   
Rücken gefesselten Händen im Dunkeln auf einem Stuhl. Das Verhör durch SEELE   
schien beendet.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen, Licht fiel herein.  
  
"Die Wache wird noch eine Weile schlafen", grinste Kaji.  
  
"Sie hier?"  
  
"Ich kann Sie ja schlecht hier lassen, oder?"  
Er begann, den Sub-Kommandanten loszubinden.  
  
"SEELE wird Sie dafür elimieren lassen."  
  
"Manchmal muß man Entscheidungen treffen, die unangenehme Folgen haben könn-  
ten..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fast-Forward...  
  
EVA-01 hatte den Engel aufgefressen.  
Dabei stieg der Synchronisationswert auf 400%, als Ergebnis wurde Shinji Ikari   
von seiner EVA-Einheit absorbiert.  
Es dauerte 31 Tage, bis er zurückkehrte.  
Shinji war nicht mehr der alte...  
  
Zugleich kam die Nachricht, daß Rei die Explosion von EVA-02 überlebt und die   
letzten Wochen unter strengster Geheimhaltung auf der Krankenstation verbracht   
hatte.  
  
Auch dies konnte Asuka nicht aus ihrem katatonischen Zustand holen.  
  
EVA-02 und -04 waren schwer beschädigt, Dr.Akagi konzentrierte sich nach der   
´Rettung´ Shinjis auf die Reparatur von EVA-02, wie Kommandant Ikari sie angewiesen   
hatte. Das Pro-gramm von EVA-02 sollte auf Rei umgeschrieben werden.  
  
Misato erhielt Ausweis und Dienstwaffe mit der Bemerkung, sie solle sich des Pro-  
blemes annehmen, zurück.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji schob sich in Reis Krankenzimmer.  
"Hallo, ich will nicht stören..."  
  
Diese saß in ihrem Bett, die Arme und der halbe Kopf waren bandagiert.  
Sie lächelte...  
"Shinji."  
Ihre Stimme war voller Wärme, ihre Augen - oder zumindest das, welches nicht unter   
einer Bandage versteckt war, voller Leben.  
"Du störst nicht."  
  
Shinji zögerte.  
Sie ist anders... Ob das damit zusammenhängt, daß sie fast gestorben ist?  
  
"Wirklich nicht. Komm rüber, oder willst du schon wieder gehen?"  
  
"Nein..." Er trat an das Bett heran und setzte sich auf den Stuhl daneben.  
"Wie...wie geht es dir, Rei?"  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
  
Diese plötzliche Offenbarung, noch dazu von Rei, die dem Tod gerade ganz knapp   
von der Schippe gesprungen war, machte Shinji sprachlos.  
"Du...dir...Sorgen...um mich?"  
  
"Man sagte mir, du wärst in EVA-01 gefangen. War es falsch, mir Sorgen zu ma-  
chen?" fragte sie neugierig.  
  
"Nein..., Rei... Ich habe mir auch Sorgen um dich gemacht."  
  
"Das war lieb." Sie lächelte, legte den Kopf dabei schräg und schloß die Augen.  
  
Jetzt lief es zur Abwechslung Shinji eiskalt den Rücken hinab.  
  
"Oder?" fragte sie unschuldig.  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Rei, erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist?"  
  
Sie versteifte sich, sah ihn an.  
"Wir sollten den Engel abfangen. Ein zweiter tauchte auf und beschäftigte Asuka   
und Larsen. Der erste Engel griff EVA-00 an und verschmolz mit ihm... Dann wollte   
er mit EVA-01 verschmelzen... Mit dir... Ich aktivierte die Selbstzerstörung...   
Und dann ist da nichts mehr..."  
  
"Du erinnerst dich nicht, wie du aus der Kapsel gekommen bist?"  
  
"Nein." Ihr starrer Blick traf sich mit dem seinen. "Ich bin wohl die Dritte." flü-  
sterte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
  
Shinji trat den Rückzug an...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Kajis Melonenfeld  
  
"Du kommst spät", lächelte Kaji. "Ich habe schon befürchtet, du hättest den Anruf-  
beantworter nicht abgehört."  
  
Misato holte als Antwort ihre Dienstwaffe hervor und richtete sie auf Kaji. Ihre   
Augen schimmerten feucht.  
  
Ryoji Kaji fehlten irgendwie die Worte...  
Er schluckte.  
"Ich hatte befürchtet, daß sie dich schicken würden..."  
  
Ihre Finger krampften sich um die Waffe, die Hände begannen zu zittern, konnten die   
Waffe nicht gerade halten. Schließlich senkte sie ihren Revolver.  
"Ich kann es nicht. Kaji, ich liebe dich. Ich kann dich nicht töten..."  
  
Er trat auf sie zu, zog sie an sich.  
"Schhh. Schon gut."  
  
Eine andere Gestalt trat aus dem Dunkel, richtete ihre Waffe auf die beiden.  
"Zu schade, Major." erklärte der Mann im dunklen Anzug. "Wir hatten mit Ihrer Lo-  
yalität gerechnet."  
  
Kajis Augen weiteten sich, er schob Misato hinter sich, sich selbst in die Schußlinie.  
"Ihr wollt nur mich."  
  
Der Mann in Schwarz krümmte den Finger um den Abzug.  
  
´Plopp´  
  
Der Anzugträger sah an sich herab, mitten auf der Brust, auf dem weißen Hemd, das   
er unter seinem Jackett trug, breitete sich ein roter Fleck aus. Sein Gesicht bekam   
einen ungläubigen Ausdruck. Dann gaben seine Knie nach...  
  
Der NERV-Agent schlug hart und leblos zu Boden. Hinter ihm stand eine Frau in   
schwarzer uniformartiger Kleidung, die rauchende Waffe noch in der Hand, von der   
sie gerade den Schalldämpfer abschraubte.  
  
"Agent Kaji, ich bin Celeste von ODINS RABEN, der Rat hat mich geschickt, um   
Sie in Sicherheit zu bringen."  
Sie stieß den Toten mit dem Fuß an.   
"Offenbar ist Ihre Tarnung noch gründlicher aufgeflogen, als wir bereits befürchtet   
hatten."  
  
Celeste ging in die Knie und begann den Toten zu entkleiden.  
"Helfen Sie mir, Sie müssen Ihre Kleidung mit ihm tauschen."  
  
"Kaji, wer ist das?" fragte Misato.  
  
"Ein Freund, glaub mir, wir stehen auf derselben Seite." Hastig öffnete er sein   
Hemd.  
  
Celeste holte eine Injektionsspritze aus der Tasche ihrer Kombination, preßte sie   
gegen den Arm des Toten und jagte den Inhalt der Ampulle hinein.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, ich habe diesem Mann gerade einen morphogenetischen Virus inji-  
ziert, der ihm Ryoji Kajis DNA aufprägt. Die Wirkung hält etwa 48 Stunden vor,   
sorgen Sie dafür, daß der Tote in dieser Zeit gefunden, als Kaji identifiziert und   
bestattet wird, ich empfehle, ihn zu verbrennen."  
  
"Ich... ich sorge dafür."  
  
"Danke, Katsuragi-chan", flüsterte Kaji.  
  
"Und was geschieht mit dir?"  
  
"Ich tauche unter. Wir haben in der Nähe eine Reihe sicherer Verstecke. Komm mit."  
  
Sie zögerte. Etwas in ihr schrie geradezu, sie solle sich ihm anschließen, mit ihm   
durchbrennen.  
"Ich kann nicht, die Children brauchen mich."  
Misato hatte ihre Entscheidung getroffen.  
  
Kaji nickte, sein Lächeln war fort, von Ernsthaftigkeit ersetzt, als er sie noch   
einmal an sich zog.  
"Wenn alles vorbei ist, komme ich. Versprochen."  
  
"Versprochen?"  
  
"Ja. Ich werde euch soviel Unterstützung zukommen lassen, wie mir möglich ist. Gib   
auf dich acht."  
  
"Und du auf dich. Wenn du nicht kommst, kannst du sicher sein, daß ich dich finden   
werde!"  
  
"Wir müssen los", warf Celeste völlig unro-mantisch ein, wurde aber ignoriert.  
  
"Misato, damals konnte ich es dir nicht sagen..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
Mit diesen Worten küßte er sie, löste sich dann von ihr und verschwand mit Celeste   
in der Nacht.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei schloß die Augen.  
  
Da war etwas, etwas aus einem anderen Leben... Eine plötzlich aufsteigende Erin-  
nerung, verschwommen und undeutlich...  
  
Sie stammte nicht von ihr, auch nicht von Rei II oder gar Rei I...  
  
Sie sah die Welt durch die Augen eines vierjährigen Kindes, spürte die Angst vor   
dem Tod...  
Spürte den kalten Hauch des Vergessens...  
  
Da war jemand, jemand, der nicht zulassen wollte, daß sie verging...  
Jemand, der bereit war, seine Seele zu geben, um ein Kind zu retten, einen anderen   
Menschen, den er nicht einmal kannte...  
Ein Gesicht... verschwommen, dann deutlicher...  
  
Rei wußte plötzlich, woher im Hangar das Gefühl von Vertrautheit gekommen war,   
das ihre Vorgängerin verspürt hatte, jetzt da sie das Gesicht ganz klar erkennen   
konnte.  
Larsen... 


	11. Was ist Leben?

  
Kapitel 10 - Was ist Leben?  
  
  
Gendo Ikaris Büro  
  
"Ritsuko, EVA-04 ist was...?"  
  
"EVA-04 ist keine EVANGELION-Einheit."  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit nahm Gendo seine dunkle Brille ab. Die Raumtempe-  
ratur schien um mehrere Grad zu fallen.  
"Wie konnte das... Weshalb ist das nicht eher aufgefallen?"  
  
"Die Panzerung ist aus demselben Material, das wir für die anderen Einheiten ver-  
wandt haben. Darunter befindet sich eine Gewebeschicht, die mit dem aus ADAM ge-  
klonten Gewebe identisch ist, sogar die Hydraulikflüssigkeit ähnelt dem Blut der   
EVAs. Unter der Oberfläche handelt es sich jedoch um einen gewöhnlichen Riesenro-  
boter, einen modifizierten PALADIN der Alpha-Serie."  
  
"Das ist ungeheuerlich."  
  
"Wir untersuchen gerade die Zugangskapsel. Sogar hierbei handelt es sich um eine   
Fälschung. EVA-04 wurde offenkundig durch einen Biocomputer gesteuert, der   
Ähnlichkeit mit einer primitiven MAGI-Einheit hat, er wurde zu schwer zerstört,   
als daß wir auf seine Daten noch zurückgreifen können. Alles an dieser Einheit war   
ein einziger Betrug, sogar die klemmende Einstiegsluke!"  
  
"Aber was ist mit der originalen EVA-04-Einheit geschehen?! Sie muß während des   
Transports ausgetauscht worden sein..."  
Dr. Akagi schien für den Kommandanten von NERV nicht mehr zu existieren, als er   
sich mit dem Büro des Geheimdienstchefs verbinden ließ und diesen anwies, Pilot   
Wolf Larsen festnehmen zu lassen - und ja, er autorisierte den Einsatz tödlicher   
Gewalt...  
  
"Was soll mit den Resten des Roboters geschehen?" machte Ritsuko sich bemerkbar,   
als Ikari in ein tiefes Brüten abzugleiten drohte.  
  
"...Schaff´ die Überreste in einen der Lagerräume, wir kümmern uns später darum."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Larsen saß auf der Bank in der hydroponischen Gartenanlage, in die er sich zum   
Nachdenken zurückzuziehen pflegte. Seit einem Monat war er gewissermaßen arbeits-  
los, die Reperatur von EVA-04 war ganz hinten angestellt worden.  
Glücklicherweise hat Shinji sich entschieden, EVA-01 wieder zu verlassen... Armer   
Kerl...  
  
In dieser Zeit hatte er täglich Asuka besucht, die immer noch in ihre eigene Welt   
von Schuldvorwürfen zurückgezogen war.  
Nicht einmal die Nachricht, daß Rei überlebt hat, hat sie erreicht...  
  
Er verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
EVA-04 ist zerstört, wenn sie ihn untersuchen, fliegt meine Tarnung auf. Aber ich   
darf nicht fort, noch nicht. Wieviele Engel sind es noch? Einer? Zwei? Oder drei?  
Er dachte an seine Tochter, die Tochter, die er vor drei Jahren in der Nähe der ex-  
perimentellen EVA-Fernsteuerungsanlage auf dem NERV-Stützpunkt in Hamburg-02   
gefunden hatte...  
Ich bin bald zurück, Schatz... Papa muß nur schnell die Welt retten...  
Er unterdrückte ein trockenes Lachen.  
Wie armselig...  
  
"Leutnant Larsen?" riß ihn eine sanfte Stimme aus seinen trübsinnigen Gedanken.  
  
Er sah auf.  
  
"Rei!"  
  
Sie stand vor ihm, in ihrer Alltagskleidung, ohne die ganzen Bandagen. Sie wußte,   
daß er Kommandant Ikaris Täuschung durchschaut hätte.  
"Kann... Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"  
  
Er rutschte ein Stück zur Seite, hob die Schultern.  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Danke."  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn.  
  
Ihre Augen sind so lebendig...  
"Also?"  
  
"Was ist Leben?"  
  
Er blinzelte.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Was ist Leben?" wiederholte sie. "Was bedeutet es zu leben?"  
  
Er atmete tief ein.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich der Richtige bin, um dir darauf eine Antwort zu geben."  
  
"Ich glaube, Sie können es."  
  
"Hm, eine schwerere Frage hast du nicht auf dem Herzen?"  
  
"Momentan nicht."  
  
"Also gut, was ist Leben... Hm... Leben heißt Kämpfen."  
  
"So wie wenn wir mit den EVAs die Engel bekämpfen?"  
  
Larsen überlegte.  
"Nein... und ja, das hängt von der Perspektive ab. Hm, neuer Versuch, ja?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Leben heißt Wählen, Entscheidungen zu treffen. Alles, was wir tun, wirkt sich   
auf uns, auf andere, auf die Welt aus."  
  
"Ich bin verwirrt."  
  
Er lächelte.  
"Wir alle treffen ständig Entscheidungen, gute und schlechte, manche richtig, man-  
che falsch. Die Möglichkeit, wählen zu können, ist essentieller Teil des Lebens.   
Ein Toter trifft keine Entscheidung mehr. Und wenn alle Entscheidungen für dich   
getroffen werden, ist das auch kein Leben. Sieh mal, die Engel wollen den Third   
Impact auslösen und dadurch die Menschheit vernichten, dadurch würden sie jedem   
Menschen die Möglichkeit nehmen, selbst eine Wahl zutreffen, ob er leben oder ster-  
ben will."  
  
"Und das ist falsch?"  
  
"Wenn du mich fragst, ja. Ich würde nie so eine Macht wollen, entscheiden zu können,   
ob andere ihre Existenz fortführen oder beenden."  
  
"Aber Sie steuern einen EVA, Sie haben diese Macht."  
  
"Ich kämpfe gegen die Engel, weil es sein muß, gewisserweise wurde mir diese Ent-  
scheidung aufgezwungen, ich tue es, um sie aufzuhalten, um es anderen zu ermögli-  
chen, selbst noch frei wählen zu können."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich verstehe."  
  
"Ich habe eine Tochter, ich möchte sie aufwachsen sehen, sehen, daß sie glücklich   
ist, daß sie ihr Leben selbst bestimmen kann..."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
Meine Schwester...  
  
Er sah sie nur an.  
"Sie sieht dir sehr ähnlich."  
  
Rei lächelte.  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Du weißt?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Irgendwie überrascht mich das nicht."  
  
"Leutnant, darf ich Ihnen eine weitere Frage stellen?"  
  
Larsen nickte.  
"Nur zu."  
  
"Was ist Liebe?"  
  
"Oh, je, das ist noch schwerer zu beantworten. Liebe... den anderen zu respek-  
tieren, für ihn da zu sein... der Wunsch, mit einem anderen Menschen zusammen sein   
zu wollen..."  
  
"Ich glaube, ich bin verliebt."  
  
Er grinste.  
"Und wer ist der glückliche? - Der junge Ikari?"  
  
Reis Wangen nahmen einen zarten Rotton an.  
"Ja." flüsterte sie.  
  
Larsen setzte zu einer Antwort an, wurde aber von vier bewaffneten Männern in   
dunklen Anzügen unterbrochen.  
  
"Leutnant Wolf Larsen, bitte folgen Sie uns, Sie stehen unter Arrest."  
  
Er erhob sich langsam, warf Rei einen letzten Blick zu, lächelte.  
"Jeder hat eine Wahl, ich habe meine getroffen."  
  
Die Geheimdienstler versteiften sich in Erwartung eines Ausbruchsversuches, der   
aber nicht kam.  
  
"Meine Herren, ich habe Sie schon erwartet. Ich stehe zu ihrer Verfügung."  
Er streckte die Hände aus und ließ es zu, daß sie seine Handgelenke aneinanderket-  
teten... 


	12. Der Anfang vom Ende

Kapitel 11 - Der Anfang vom Ende  
  
  
Larsen stand in Ketten dem Kommandanten von NERV, Gendo Ikari gegenüber, der   
auch jetzt keine Anstalten machte, irgendwie freundlich oder gar warmherzig zu   
wirken.  
  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir? Verzeihen Sie bitte, daß ich nicht salutiere,   
aber mir sind leider die Hände gebunden."  
Trotz der Ketten machte er nicht den Eindruck eines Gefangenen, im Gegenteil,   
sein Rücken war gerade, sein Blick hielt dem des Kommandanten statt.  
  
"Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Scherze. Wer sind Sie?"  
  
"Larsen, Wolf. Leutnant der Streitkräfte von New Germany, Heimatstandort Ham-  
burg-02, Angehöriger der UN-Friedenstruppen, kommandierender Offizier von PALADIN-  
Schwadron-01, von der UN an NERV für das EVANGELION-Projekt ausgeliehen, Pilot von   
EVA-Einheit-04. Dienstnummer..."  
  
Ikari hob die Hand.  
"Ich will wissen, wer Sie wirklich sind. Wer hat Sie geschickt? Für wen arbeiten   
Sie? Wann und wo wurde EVA-04 ausgetauscht? Wer hat den Austausch vornehmen   
lassen? In wessen Auftrag? Was ist Ihr Auftrag?"  
  
"Das sind ziemlich viele Fragen, Sir."  
  
"Ich erwarte eine Antwort auf jede dieser Fragen."  
  
"Tut mir leid, die kann ich Ihnen nicht geben, Sir." Er lächlte.  
  
"Nicht-können, oder nicht-wollen?"  
  
"Ich bin hier, um das Ende der Welt zu verhindern..."  
Und ohne die beiden Gorillas mit ihren Waffen links und rechts von mir könnte ich   
das auch...  
  
Ikari verstand ihn nicht, was vielleicht besser war.  
"Die Engel zu bekämpfen, gehörte zu Ihrer Tarnung, aber was wollen Sie wirklich   
hier? Wo ist EVA-04?"  
  
"Was mich betrifft unten im Hangar, oder wo auch immer er hingeschafft wurde, Sir."  
  
"Ich glaube Ihnen nicht."  
  
"Bedauerlich, Sir. Ich entnehme Ihren Worten, daß ich entbehrlich geworden bin."  
Sag es, gib mir einen Grund...  
  
"Hat SEELE Sie geschickt?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Sir."  
  
"Bis auf weiteres stehen Sie unter Arrest, ich werde mich mit Ihnen weiter be-  
schäftigen, sobald ich die Zeit dafür habe."  
  
"Oh, ich freue mich schon darauf, Sir."  
  
"Wegbringen", wies Ikari die Geheimdienstler an.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fast-Forward  
  
Misato kommt dem Geheimnis der Rei-Klone auf die Spur, als sie Ritsuko Akagi   
damit konfrontiert, führt diese sie und Shinji ins Terminal-Dogma, wo sich über   
fünfzig weitere Klone in einem mit LCL-Flüssigkeit gefüllten Behälter befinden.   
Akagi offenbart, daß genetisches Material von Shinjis Mutter als Grundlage für   
die Klone verwandt wurde, dann löscht sie alle verbliebenen Klone Reis aus. Akagi   
wird in Gewahrsam genommen, es erübrigt sich wohl zu sagen, daß Gendo auf der   
Sympathie-Skala seines Sohnes nicht gerade gestiegen ist.  
Shinji geht Rei aus dem Weg, seiner Gefühle für sie nicht sicher.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Die nächste Gelegenheit ergab sich bereits am nächsten Nachmittag, diesesmal in   
einem abgedunkelten Raum unter Verwendung eines Lügendetektors und Elektroschocks.  
  
Larsens Schreie drangen sogar durch die schallgedämpften Wände und die Plexiglas-  
scheibe des Beobachtungsraumes.  
  
"Zwei Stunden schon... Und er sagt nichts..." kommentierte der sichlich nervöse   
Operator der Verhörgerätschaften das ganze.  
  
"Woran kann das liegen? An seinen Neuralimplantaten?" fragte Kommandant Ikari.  
  
"Vielleicht. Oder er wurde konditioniert, unter der Folter zu schweigen, seinen   
Unterlagen nach gehörte er einer Spezialeinheit an... Oder er weiß wirklich   
nichts..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlichkeit für letzteres?"  
  
"Gering. Meiner Erfahrung nach würde er, um die Schmerzen zu beenden, eine Ge-  
schichte erfinden, die Sie vorerst zufriedenstellen soll."  
  
"Können die Implantate umgangen werden?"  
  
"Nicht ohne dabei das gleiche Ergebnis zu erzielen wie eine Lobotomie."  
  
"Können Sie sie beeinflussen?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Kommandant, das ist mein erster Fall dieser Art."  
  
"Versuchen Sie es!"  
  
Die Schreie endeten, der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe sank in dem mas-  
siven Metallstuhl, an dem er mit schweren Ketten festgebunden war, zusammen.  
Er trug nicht mehr die Jacke seiner Fliegerkombination, der Oberkörper war nur   
mit einem ärmellosen olivgrünen Shirt bekleidet, auf dem sich große Schweißflecken   
gebildet hatten, dazu kamen verkrustete Blutflecken.  
Deulich war sein künstlicher rechter Arm zu sehen, der von der Schulter bis zu den   
Fingerspitzen aus mattschwarzem Metall bestand. Der Arm war mit zusätzlichen Ket-  
ten an die Stuhllehne gefesselt worden.  
  
Ein Techniker betrat den Verhörraum und veränderte die Konfigurationen der Geräte.  
  
Larsen hob den Kopf ein Stück. Seine Nase blutete. Sein Blick war auf den Bereich   
hinter der von seiner Seite undurchsichtigen Trennscheibe gerichtet.  
  
"Ihre letzte Chance, Wolf Larsen, wenn das Ihr wahrer Name ist", hörte er Ikaris   
Stimme. "Sagen Sie mir, was ich wissen will, und Ihnen bleibt schlimmeres erspart."  
  
"Schlimmeres?" flüsterte er mit einer Stimme, die klang, als kratze Schmiergelpa-  
pier über unebenen Stein.  
  
Ein Kabel wurde einer der Zugangsbuchsen seines Implantates befestigt.  
  
Er schloß die Augen.  
"Nun machen Sie schon, bringen Sie es hinter sich, Sir." Das letzte Wort kam trie-  
fend vor Spott über seine Lippen.  
Es war meine Entscheidung, hierher zu kommen...  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe gab Gendo Ikari das Zeichen, mit der Prozedur   
fortzufahren.  
  
Larsen schrie ein letztes Mal auf, bäumte sich ein letztes Mal auf, riß ein letztes   
Mal die Augen weit auf, als seine Neuro-Implantate unter Strom gesetzt wurden. Dann   
fiel er in sich zusammen, fiel sein Kopf auf die Brust, flüsterten seine Lippen ein   
letztes Mal den Namen seiner Tochter, dachte er seinen letzten Gedanken, ehe es um   
ihn dunkel wurde...  
Es tut mir leid, Rei...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Keine Reaktion mehr." Der Operator - in früheren Zeiten hätte man ihn als Folter-  
knecht bezeichnet - blickte auf.  
  
Ikari wandte den Blick nicht von der im Stuhl hängenden Gestalt ab.  
"Status?"  
  
"Kaum noch Gehirnaktivitäten. Der Stromstoß hat wahrscheinlich die Neuralimplan-  
tate ausgebrannt."  
  
"Wir erfahren also nichts mehr von ihm."  
Ikari schob die herabgerutschte Brille nach oben, verschränkte die Hände hinter   
dem Rücken.  
"Aber er lebt noch."  
  
"Alle höheren Gehirnfunktionen scheinen erloschen zu sein, das ist nur noch eine   
atmende Hülle."  
  
"Bringen Sie ihn in seine Zelle zurück, er soll am Leben erhalten werden, viel-  
leicht können wir aus der Neuraltechnologie noch etwas erfahren."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Zwei Männer in dunklen Anzügen schleppten den Regungslosen in seine Zelle zurück.  
Larsen hatte die Augen offen, doch es war nur das Weiße zu sehen, aus seinem Mund   
lief Speichel.  
  
"Der ist hinüber."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Sollen wir ihm die Fesseln abnehmen?"  
  
"Das wurde nicht gesagt. Er soll nur am Leben erhalten werden."  
  
"Schönes Leben... Aber wer weiß, dieser Metallarm sieht gefährlich aus, den möchte   
ich nicht an den Schädel bekommen, falls er mal zuckte, oder so."  
  
"Ich auch nicht, die Ketten bleiben."  
  
"Und wenn er sie zerreißt? Man weiß ja nicht."  
  
"Dann bricht er sich den anderen Arm, das ist Physik für Anfänger."  
  
"Aha."  
  
Sie ließen ihn im Dunkeln zurück.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In jenem Lager, in dem die Reste von EVA-04 eingelagert worden waren, regte   
sich etwas.  
  
Eines der vier Augen flackerte kurz auf, dann schossen Kabelenden aus dem zer-  
fetzten Torso in alle Richtungen, schienen nach etwas Bestimmten zu tasten,   
stellten Verbindungen zu anderen Teilen her...  
  
Die Finger einer Hand bewegten sich, bildeten eine Faust, öffneten sich wieder...  
  
Ein lautes Schaben erklang, als das linke Fuß von den Verbindungskabeln über den   
Boden auf den Torso zugezogen wurde...  
  
Mit jedem Teil, daß an den Körper angeschlossen wurde, wuchs die Kapazität des   
dezentralisierten zweiten Steuerungsrechners, reichte schließlich aus, um die   
Selbstreparatur des Hauptsystems vornehmen zu können...  
  
Aus dem Inneren der Maschine quoll ein Strom kleiner handgroßer spinnenförmiger   
Reparaturroboter, die sich emsig an die Arbeit machten...  
  
In der teilweise demontierten Zugangskapsel leuchteten die Kontrollen Stück für   
Stück wieder auf, nachdem auch zu ihr Verbindungskabel vorgedrungen waren.   
Zuletzt erhellte sich der Hauptbildschirm.  
  
Not-Upload zu 24% abgeschlossen. Re-Installation zu 05% abgeschlossen.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Fast-Forward  
  
Der 16. Engel erscheint im Orbit über Tokio-03, unerreichbar für die EVA-Ein-  
heiten, die Satellitenabwehr versagt.   
Tokio-03 wird vollends evakuiert.  
Kommandant Ikari beschließt den Longinusspeer zu opfern, mit dem der im Termi-  
nal-Dogma gekreuzigte Engel ADAM durchbohrt ist, um seine Regeneration auf-  
zuhalten. Der entscheidende Zeitpunkt für Ikaris Plan rückt näher. Da er sei-  
nem Sohn nicht genug traut, beauftragt er Rei mit der Aufgabe, den Speer zu   
holen und einzusetzen, Rei übernimmt hierfür die wiederhergestellte EVA-02-  
Einheit und schleudert den Speer in den Orbit, wo er den Engel zerstört, wei-  
terfliegt und sich in die Mondoberfläche bohrt.  
  
Auf Betreiben SEELES, um Gendo Ikaris Plan, den Third Impact selbst zu kontrol-  
lieren, aufzuhalten, erscheint der letzte, der siebzehnte Engel in Gestalt des   
Fifth Children. Dieser, Kaworu, freundet sich mit Shinji an, doch seine Mission   
hat Vorrang, er übernimmt EVA-02 und marschiert auf das Terminal-Dogma zu,   
Shinji und EVA-01 auf den Fersen.  
Um ihn davon abzuhalten, ADAM zu erreichen, stellt sich ihm Rei in den Weg und   
verschafft Shinji mittels eines spontan aufgebauten AT-Feldes die nötige Zeit.  
Nur widerwillig nimmt Shinji den Kampf gegen seinen Freund auf, das Gefecht   
führt sie schließlich in ADAMs Kammer, wo dieser von Kaworu als LILITH identi-  
fiziert wird, die Dunkle Mutter.  
Kaworu stellt alle Gegenwehr ein und bittet Shinji, ihn im Interesse der Mensch-  
heit zu töten.  
Mit Kaworu stirbt der 17. Engel, die Bedrohung scheint abgewendet, der Third   
Impact vereitelt.  
SEELE setzt daraufhin die fünf Backup-MAGI-Systeme ein, um das NERV-System zu   
übernehmen. Ritsuko Akagi, die aus dem Arrest geholt wird, kann die Übernahme der   
NERV-MAGI jedoch vereiteln.  
Da rückt die JSSDF auf Befehl von SEELE gegen das NERV-HQ vor... 


	13. Mittendrin

Kapitel 12 - Mittendrin  
  
  
Das NERV-Hauptquartier wurde von schweren Explosionen erschüttert. Die Armee hatte Anweisung erhalten, alle Mittel einzusetzen, um die EVAs, ihre Piloten und sonst jemanden, der sich noch im HQ herumtrieb, zu vernichten.  
  
Misato hetzte durch die Gänge des Hauptquartiers, dabei herabstürzenden Teilen der Decke ausweichend und über Trümmerstücke und Leichen hinwegspringend.  
  
Endlich erreichte sie die Krankenstation, wo einige Sicherheitskräfte mit der Evakuierung in die Tiefbunker beschäftigt waren - als ob das half...  
  
"Sie da, mitkommen!" rief sie einen der Männer zu sich und stürmte in Asukas Krankenzimmer.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen schien von seiner Umgebung immer noch nichts mitzubekommen.  
  
Misato hob Asuka aus ihrem Stuhl und drückte sie ihrem Begleiter in die Arme.  
"Bringen Sie sie zu den EVAs, die Einheiten sollen über Schacht 6 evakuiert werden."  
  
"Ja, Major."  
  
Wo ist Shinji?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Irgendwo  
  
"Der Kontakt zu Seraph ist völlig abgebrochen."  
  
"SEELE hat neun EVANGELION-Einheiten der 5er-Serie gestartet, sie verwenden den Dummy-Plug."  
  
"Die EVAs haben Kurs auf Tokio-03 ge-nommen."  
  
"Die japanische Armee rückt gegen NERV vor."  
  
Eine mächtige Präsenz war fühlbar, als der Anführer sprach:  
"Unser Plan ist gescheitert. Jetzt können wir nur noch das größere Übel ausschalten und hoffen. Die PALADIN-Einheiten sollen gegen SEELE vorgehen, ohne ihre EVAs ist SEELE schutzlos."  
  
"PALADIN-Einheiten rücken aus."  
  
"EVA-04 ist wieder online!"  
  
Im Dunkeln leuchteten zwei Augen in smaragdgrünem Feuer auf.  
Noch besteht Hoffnung...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Noch jemand bekam von den Gescheh-nissen nichts mit.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Larsen lag mit weitaufgerissenen Augen auf der Pritsche seiner Zelle und starrte die Decke an, in der sich langsam Risse bildeten.  
  
In seinem Kopf herrschte Leere, okay, da war noch eine Art statisches Rauschen, aber da dies keinen Ursprung zu haben schien, konnte man davon ausgehen, daß die Leere vorherrschend war.  
  
Seraph? unterbrach eine verzerrte Stimme die Stille.  
  
...  
  
Seraph?  
  
...  
  
Initiiere Re-Boot der Neuralimplantate. Starte Not-Upload des Persönlichkeitsmusters ´Larsen´  
  
...EVA-04?  
  
Bestätige Kontakt.  
  
Larsen blinzelte, kniff die Augen zu, schluckte.  
Was ist?  
  
Sie waren offline  
  
Ach, so nennt man das jetzt.  
Unter anderen Umständen hätte man den Zustand, in dem er sich befand, als den größten Kater der Geschichte bezeichnen können. Der Raum drehte sich um ihn, als er sich mühsam aufsetzte.  
Der erste Versuch aufzustehen, endete auf dem Zellenboden.  
EVA-04, Status.  
  
Meiner: Reparatur zu 98% abgeschlossen. Systeme klar. Betriebssystem reinstal-liert, Steuerungscomputer bereit.   
Ihrer: keine Einschätzung möglich.  
  
Danke, genau, was ich gerade gedacht habe...  
  
Erbitte Anweisungen, soll ich Sie abholen?  
  
Wo bist du?  
  
In einem Lagerraum neben dem Hangar.  
  
Was sind das für Explosionen?  
Sein Kopf war endlich klar genug, um das Krachen und das Zittern des Bodens wahrzunehmen.  
  
Unklar. Offenbar findet ein Angriff auf das NERV-HQ statt.  
  
Bleib, wo du bist, Selbstschutz hat Priorität.  
  
Bestätige.  
  
Er stellte fest, daá seine Handgelenge mit einer Kette zusammengebunden waren.  
Deshalb fällt das Aufstehen so schwer...  
Im nächsten Moment rissen die Kettenglieder auseinander, als er die Kraft seiner kybernetischen Arme einsetzte und dabei den Bioplastüberzug von seinem linken Arm herunterfetzte.  
Langsam stand er auf.  
Ich muß zum Terminal-Dogma. Ohne ADAM kann Ikari den Third Impact nicht auslösen, kann es niemand.  
Er stolperte durch die Zelle.  
  
Natürlich war die Tür versperrt.  
  
Larsen ballte die Fäuste. Aus den Handrücken zuckten jeweils drei Prog-Klingen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Eine äußerlich baufällige Hütte in den Hügeln jenseits des Stadtrandes von Tokio-03  
  
"Und, Celeste?" Kaji wanderte unruhig im Inneren der modern eingerichteten Hütte umher.  
  
Die Schwarzhaarige blickte auf, nahm das Headset ab.  
"Die Operation läuft. Unsere Hacker übernehmen gerade die Backup-MAGI-Syste-me."  
  
Er nickte, ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sein Schulterhalfter umschnallte und sich die Jacke überzog.  
  
"Wohin wollen Sie?"  
  
"Ein Versprechen erfüllen."  
  
  
***  
  
  
NERV  
  
Shinji hockte unter einer Treppe und hatte abgeschaltet.  
Warum werden wir angegriffen, die En-gel sind doch besiegt... In einer perfekten Welt würde soetwas nicht geschehen... Mutter würde noch leben, ich würde mich mit Vater verstehen... vielleicht wäre sogar Asuka nett zu mir... und Rei...  
  
So fanden ihn drei Soldaten, die als Teil der Vorhut in den Stützpunkt eingedrungen waren.  
  
"Die Beschreibung paßt, das ist eines der Children."  
  
"Das ist doch noch ein Kind..."  
  
"Der Befehl lautet, sie zu eliminieren. Tut mir leid, Junge..."  
  
*Blam. Blam. Blam.*  
  
Die drei Männer gingen zu Boden. Misato stieg über sie hinweg. Einer war noch am Leben...  
  
*Blam.*  
  
...nicht mehr, dafür war zuviel seines Gehirns über den Boden verstreut.  
  
"Shinji, endlich finde ich dich."  
  
"Misato, was geschieht denn? Wir haben doch gewonnen, wir haben die Erde gerettet..."  
  
"Shinji, komm mit, ich bringe dich in den Hangar..."  
  
*Blam.*  
  
Misato kippte vornüber, unter ihr bildete sich rasch eine Blutlache.  
  
Ein weiterer Soldat stand im Seitengang und legte auf Shinji an.  
  
Misato wälzte sich herum, hob die Waffe...  
  
*Blam.*  
  
..traf.  
  
"Misato!"  
  
"Shinji... Bring dich in Sicherheit... EVA... Asuka..." Mit ihrer letzten Kraft zog sie sich am Treppengeländer in eine sitzende Stellung, nahm das Silberkreuz, das sie um den Hals trug, ab. "Mein Vater hat es mir... gegeben... Nimm du es..."  
Ihre Augenlider flatterten.  
"Wenn du Kaji triffst, sag ihm..."  
Sie wurde ohnmächtig.  
  
Shinji starrte auf das Kreuz, das sie ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, dann auf Misato, dann die Treppe hinauf, dann wieder zu Misato...  
  
Und handelte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Wach auf. hallte es in ihrem Kopf wieder, übertönte die monotonen Selbstschuldzuweisungen.  
  
Plötzlich war Asuka wieder da.  
Mama... Wo...?  
  
Sie saß im Entry-Plug ihres EVA-02, der sich offenbar am Boden eines Sees zwischen einem Hangarschacht und einem Waffenbunker befand.  
  
Der Boden erzitterte.  
  
Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach der Steuerung aus. Die Bildschirme leuchteten auf, darunter die taktische Karte, auf der sich lauter rote Lichter bewegten.  
  
"Verdammt, was ist da los?"  
  
"Das NERV-HQ wird angegriffen", kam eine schwache Stimme aus dem Interkom.  
  
  
***  
  
  
In der Kommandozentrale waren mehrere NERV-Mitarbeiter durch Trümmerstücke vom Verlassen abgehalten worden, die meisten von ihnen waren schwer verletzt, in der hinteren Sektion tobte ein unkontrolliertes Feuer.  
  
Der stellvertretende Kommandant Fuyu-tsuki hielt störrisch die Stellung, die linke Hand gegen den rechten Oberarm gepreßt.  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-02  
  
"Was? Wo sind die anderen EVAs?"  
  
Dann erinnerte sie sich - EVA-00 war zerstört worden und sie war schuld daran, weil sie die Lage falsch eingeschätzt hatte.  
  
Den Fehler mache ich kein zweites Mal.  
  
Sie griff in den Arsenalbunker, zog ein langes Prog-Schwert heraus.  
Konnte es kein Gewehr sein?  
  
Und EVA-02 schoß aus dem Wasser, auf die Angreifer zu, das Kabel der Energieversorgung hinter sich herziehend, das Schwert über den Kopf gehoben...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Seien wir ehrlich - jeder Engel hatte leichtes Spiel mit den herkömmlichen Verteidigungsmaßnahmen der Armee gehabt, andererseits hatten die EVANGELION-Einheiten jeden Engel im Gegenzug zerlegt. Welche Chance hatte also die Armee gegen den Zorn von Asuka Soryu Langley?  
  
  
***  
  
  
NERV  
  
"Komm, Rei, heute ist der Tag, an dem geboren wurdest."  
  
Rei folgte Kommandant Ikari durch die Gänge des NERV-HQs, über Trümmerstücke hinwegkletternd, panikerfüllten NERV-Mitarbeitern ausweichend.  
  
Gendo Ikari ignorierte die Hilferufe Verletzter, stieg über die ausgestreckte, noch zuckende Hand eines Verschütteten hinweg, stieß jene seiner Untergebenen, die sich in ihrer Not an ihn wenden wollten, zur Seite, ignorierte den Kloß, der sich in seiner Kehle bildete.  
Sein Ziel war das Terminal-Dogma.  
  
Wie kalt er ist. schoß es Rei durch den Kopf und sie fragte sich, weshalb ihr das vorher nie aufgefallen ist, wieso Rei II, wieso ihr früheres Ich diesem Mann so sklavisch ergeben gewesen war.  
Er ist das genaue Gegenteil von Shinji...  
Schon der Gedanke an Gendos Sohn lißá ihr Herz schneller schlagen.  
Was geschieht mit mir?  
  
Ikari sah kein einziges Mal zurück, er war sich sicher, daß Rei ihm folgte, der Grund dafür lag in der Konditionierung, mit der er die erste Rei, aus der wiederum alle anderen Reis geklont worden waren, versehen hatte.  
Rei III war die letzte, nachdem Ritsuko die anderen Klone getötet hatte, hatten sich alle anderen Reis in den NERV-Testzentren rund um die Welt ebenfalls in ihrer LCL-Flüssigkeit aufgelöst. Woran das lag, war nicht klar, würde auch nicht mehr aufgedeckt werden, dafür verblieb der Menschheit viel zu wenig Zeit.  
Er wußte ja nicht, daß er sich zumindest in einem Fall irrte.  
  
Einmal verharrte er kurz, nachdem eine Ex-plosion den Boden zum Erzittern gebracht hatte, blickte nach oben, zur Decke. Sein Blick schien in die Ferne gerichtet. Dann marschierte er weiter.  
  
Der Zugang zum Terminal-Dogma lag vor ihnen, Ikari muáte nur noch seinen Code eingeben, damit sich die schwere Panzertür öffnete.  
Bald war er am Ziel, bald würde er die Wiedergeburt der Menschheit einleiten, einer perfekten Menschheit. Er würde eine neue Welt schaffen. Er, Gendo Ikari, geborener Rokubungi, würde Gott sein...  
  
Aus dem Schatten trat ihm eine Gestalt in den Weg.  
  
Gendo Ikari, Kommandant von NERV und selbsternannter Gott-in-spe, blieb abrupt stehen.  
  
Rei, die während der letzten Minuten mehrere Schritte zurückgefallen war, peilte an seinem Oberkörper vorbei und beobachtete.  
  
"Keinen Schritt weiter, Ikari." flüsterte Larsen.  
  
"Ich gestehe, Sie überraschen mich, aber ich habe keine Zeit."  
  
"Ich kann nicht zulassen, was Sie vorhaben. Ich kann nicht zulassen, daß Sie sich zu einem Gott aufschwingen und das Leben aller Menschen auf der Welt beenden."  
  
Ikari musterte das Weghindernis von oben bis unten, das fettige unordentliche schwarze Haar, durch das die Stahlplatte, unter der sich die Neuralimplantate befanden, hindurchschimmerte, die zuckenden Wangenmuskeln, das blutbefleckte Hemd, die kybernetischen Arme aus schwarzem Metall, die Narben im Halsbereich, die zerrissene Hose, durch deren Löcher er ein metallenes schwarzes und ein normales Bein sehen konnte, die beide leicht zitterten.  
Woher nimmt er noch die Kraft, sich mir entgegenzustellen?  
"Was für ein Leben ist das? Nach dem Second Impact hat sich die Welt verändert, warum stellen Sie sich mir entgegen? Mein Plan führt auch zu Ihrer Erlösung."  
  
"Auf Ihre Version der Erlösung kann ich verzichten. Ich bin Lieutenant-Commander Wolf Larsen von den Raben ODINs. Sie stehen hiermit unter Arrest."  
  
"So, der UN-Geheimdienst hat Sie also geschickt." Gendos Mundwinkel zuckten. "Ich hätte es mir denken können. Jetzt gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg."  
  
"In das Terminal-Dogma kommen Sie nur über meine Leiche."  
  
"Wie Sie wollen."  
Ikari zog die Hand mit seiner Waffe aus der Tasche, richtete die Mündung auf das Weghindernis und drückte ab.  
Es muß sein... Wenn der Plan erst ausgeführt ist, kann ich all das rückgängig machen...  
  
"Komm, Rei."  
Er stieg über den gefallenen Körper hinweg und gab seinen persönlichen Zugangscode in das autark versorgte Terminal ein.  
  
Das Panzerschott fuhr zur Seite.  
  
Rei folgte ihm automatisch, trat vorsichtig um Larsens Körper herum. Ihre Kehle war trocken.  
Tue ich das Richtige?  
  
Als sie noch einmal nach unten sah, trafen sich ihr und Larsens Blick. Er lag auf der Seite, aus seinem rechten Mundwinkel sickerte ein dünner Blutfaden.  
"Es ist deine Entscheidung, Rei..."  
Dann sackte sein Kopf kraftlos nach unten.  
  
Rei ging in die Knie und schloß ihm die Augen. Eine Träne fiel auf sein Gesicht.  
Dann folgte sie Gendo Ikari in das Terminal-Dogma...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji schleifte die bewußtlose Misato halb hinter sich her, halb trug er sie. Ihr Herz schlug noch, sie atmete noch, lebte noch.  
  
Keuchend bugsierte er sie in den Entry-Plug von EVA-01, warf einen letzten Blick in den Hangar.  
  
Der stand teilweise in Flammen, die Dek-kenbeleuchtung war ausgefallen, so daß er zuerst nur einen riesigen Schatten vor dem flackernden Feuer sah, einen großen schwarzen Schatten mit roten Streifen.  
EVA-04. Wolf lebt also auch noch...  
  
Ihm lief die Zeit davon. Hastig kletterte er in die Kapsel, schloß die Luke hinter sich.  
  
"Shinji?" flüsterte Misato. "Wo...?"  
  
"Im Entry-Plug von EVA-01. Halt durch, ich bringe dich in Sicherheit."  
  
Trotz ihrer Schmerzen brachte sie ein Lächeln zustande.  
"Ich wußte schon immer, daß mehr in dir steckt..."  
  
Er schaltete das Funkgerät ein.  
"EVA-01 an Kommandozentrale..."  
  
"Shinji..." Eine leise vertraute Stimme voller Schmerz. "Verschwinde von hier, Junge. - Startvorgang eingeleitet..."  
  
In der Kapsel begann die LCL-Flüssigkeit zu steigen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-02 kickte einen schweren Panzer über den nächsten Berg, die Klinge des Prog-Schwertes zerteilte einen Geschützzug.  
  
Zwischen der EVA-Einheit und dem See lag ein Feld voller Trümmer und Leichen.  
  
Asuka schlug und trat nach allem, was sich nicht definiv von ihr wegbewegte.  
  
"Meinen EVA zu beschießen? Ja, geht es euch denn noch gut?" brüllte sie.  
  
"Vorsicht..." kam es über Interkom.  
  
Sieh nach oben...  
  
"Was? ... Oh, !$%õ%)&"  
Die Stimme war ihr bekannt, allerdings verschwendete sie jetzt keinen Gedanken daran, ob sie es sich nur einbildete und komplett verrückt geworden war, oder ob die Stimme wirklich existierte.  
  
Eine Reihe geflügelter schneeweißer EVANGELION-Einheiten, ohne nennenswerte Konturen, neun an der Zahl, ausgerüstet mit Lanzen, die dem Longinusspeer verblüffend ähnlich sahen, fiel vom Himmel...  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Die neun EVAs wurden mit roten Markierungen auf ihrer taktischen Karte versehen, als sie im Umkreis um das Hauptquartier langsam niedergingen, einer direkt am See, neben der Energieversorgungsleitung.  
  
"Das sind keine Freunde, oder?"  
  
Die Antwort erübrigte sich, denn der EVA am See kappte gerade die Versorgungsleitung.  
  
EVA-02 ging auf interne Energieversorgung.  
  
5 Minuten. Wenn ich mich beeile, kann ich alle ausschalten, ehe der Saft ausgeht, sie scheinen nicht sehr schnell zu sein.  
  
EVA-02 rannte los, auf den nächsten weißen EVA zu, durchbohrte seinen Kern mit dem Prog-Schwert, rannte auf den nächsten zu.  
  
Der andere EVA explodierte nicht, stand nur still.  
  
Der nächste lieferte kaum Gegenwehr, hob nur den Arm, den Asuka mit dem Schwert abtrennte, ehe sie auch hier den Kern durchbohrte.  
  
Auch dieser EVA explodierte nicht, wie man es von den Engeln gewohnt war...  
  
Asuka war bereits beim nächsten.  
  
Nummer drei und noch zweieinhalb Minuten Saft. Ha!  
  
Sie war beim siebten EVA angelangt, der immerhin mit seiner Lanze in eine Abwehrhaltung gegangen war, während die beiden anderen langsam näherschurften.  
  
Blöde Zombie-EVAs!  
  
Wieder keine Explosion.  
  
Was ist hier los?  
Endlich nahm sie die leise Stimme wahr, die schon die ganze Zeit etwas wichtiges mitteilen wollte.  
  
Nicht der Kern, du mußt auf die S2-Maschinen zielen, sonst regenerieren sie wieder.  
  
"Was? Und das sagst du mir erst jetzt?"  
Wer bist du überhaupt?  
  
EVA-04. Oder PALADIN-01, falls dir das lieber ist. Meine Signale kommen huckepack mit denen der Kommandozentrale. kam es leicht pickiert zurück.  
  
Die Zeit lief ab.  
  
Asuka führte einen beidhändigen Rundumschlag gegen den letzten EVA, dabei auf die S2-Maschine zielend.  
  
Der Hieb wurde abgeblockt.  
  
Dann war der Batteriestrom aufgebraucht. EVA-02 erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.  
  
Asukas ruckte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen an der Steuerung.  
  
In die weiáen EVAs kam wieder Leben. Sie begannen sich zu regenerieren, schlurften auf EVA-02 zu.  
  
"Bleibt weg von mir und meinem EVA, ihr Miststücke!"  
  
Die ersten erreichten EVA-02.  
  
Und rissen ihn in Stücke...  
  
"Argh! Ihr verdammten "$õ%$/$ ! Wartet nur, ich werde..."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji hörte Asukas Flüche über das Interkom, während EVA-01 an die Oberfläche katapultiert wurde, dann ihre Schreie...  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
EVA-01 sprang mit glühenden Augen einem zornigen Rachegott gleich aus dem Schacht und rannte auf die neun weißen EVANGELION-Einheiten der 5er-Serie zu...  



	14. Finale

Kapitel 13 - Finale  
  
  
Larsen drehte sich auf die Seite. Die Neuralimplantate in seinem Schädel dämpften die Schmerzen, die   
durch seinen Körper zu toben schienen.  
Gendo Ikari hatte ihm in den Bauch geschossen.  
Verfluchter Mistkerl.  
Er preßte die Hand gegen die Wunde, spürte Dinge, die er lieber nicht bei Licht - und sonst auch   
nicht - betrachten wollte.  
EVA-04?  
  
Einsatzbereit. Soll ich kommen?  
  
Nein, Status?  
  
EVA-Einheiten-01 und -02 sind gestartet und in Kämpfe verwickelt worden. Die taktischen Anzeigen   
sind unklar. Offenbar wurden die Perimetersysteme beschädigt. - Ihre Lebenszeichen fallen rapide, Seraph.  
  
Danke, daß du mich daran erinnerst.  
Seine linke Hand tastete blind über den rechten Unterarm, bis seine Finger die kleine Klappe unterhalb   
des Ellenbogengelenks fanden und öffneten. Darin befand sich eine Injektorampulle.  
EVA-04, Protokollaufzeichnung.  
  
Bereit.  
  
Vermerke bitte, daß ich mir am... gib den Tag und die Uhrzeit an... den auf der EVA-Technologie basieren-  
den T-O-Virus injiziert habe.  
  
Meine Sicherheitsprotokolle zwingen mich dazu, Sie darauf aufmerksam zu machen, daß Sie ein hohes   
Risiko eingehen.  
  
Tue ich das nicht, seit ich hier eingetroffen bin?  
  
Vorsichtig entnahm er die Ampulle, riß dann den Stoff seines rechten Hosenbeines auf, öffnete dort eine   
weitere Klappe, legte die Ampulle hinein, legte einen Schalter um.  
  
Zischend entleerte sich die Ampulle, der Inhalt wurde durch eine Kanüle direkt in sein Blut abgegeben.  
Jetzt gilt es. EVA-04, falls das schiefgeht - wir waren ein gutes Team. Alles war ich brauche, ist Zeit...  
  
Er atmete tief ein und wartete darauf, daß der hochkonzentrierte Techno-Organische Virus sein Werk tat...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Irgendwo  
  
"Wir empfangen wieder Signale von Seraph, sie werden ständig stärker."  
  
"PALADIN-Einheiten haben SEELE fast erreicht!"  
  
"Aktivitäten auf der Mondoberfläche, der Longinusspeer!"  
  
"Wie ist das möglich?"  
  
Jener, der die Gruppe zusammengeführt hatte, jener, der seit Jahrzehnten die Aktivitäten von SEELE   
überwacht und Reaktionen auf jeden ihrer Schritte vorbereitet hatte, jener, der Seraph in den Einsatz   
geschickt hatte, schwieg...  
Und hoffte...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Vor dem Kommandozelt des Generalstabes  
  
Ryoji Kaji sprang aus dem Geländewagen, der ihm ins Kampfgebiet gebracht hatte, seinen Ausweis wie   
einen Schild vor sich haltend, stürmte ins Zelt, wo die Oberkommandierenden der Armee gerade dabei   
waren, ihre Karten des Geländes um Tokio-03 zu inspizieren.  
  
"Ich bin Sonderagent Ryoji Kaji von der UN. Stellen Sie den Angriff gegen NERV und die EVAs ein."  
  
"Angriff einstellen?" entgegnete ein General und sah Kaji an wie einen Verrückten. "Wir sind auf dem   
Rückzug vor einem roten Riesenroboter!"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Terminal-Dogma  
  
"Es ist deine Entscheidung, Rei..."  
  
Larsens letzte Worte hallten in Reis Ohren nach, als sie neben Gendo Ikari trat, ihren  
Schöpfer.  
  
Sie trug ihre Plug-Suit, ihre gewöhnliche Kleidung lag zu einem Haufen aufgeschichtet neben ihr.  
  
"Es ist soweit."  
Gendo streckte die Hand aus...  
  
"Nein!"  
Der Schrei kam von einem der Laufstege über ihren Köpfen, direkt neben der gekreuzigten LILITH. Dort   
stand Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, die Finger der einen Hand um das Geländer gekrampft, daß die Knöchel weiß   
hervortraten, die andere Hand in der Tasche ihres Laborkittels.  
  
Ikari hielt inne, blickte nach oben.  
"Ritsuko, das ist... äußerst unpassend."  
  
"Warum? Störe ich etwa?"  
Sie zog die bisher verborgene Hand hervor, offenbarte die Waffe, die sie mit sich führte.  
  
"Und nun? Willst du Rei töten?"  
  
"Nein. Ich habe die anderen Klone ausgelöscht, die anderen seelenlosen Puppen, die du mir vorgezogen   
hast, doch ich werde ihr Leben nicht nehmen, im Gegenteil, ich habe es ihr bereits zurückgegeben."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Die Konditionierung existiert nicht mehr, ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß sie gelöscht wurde. Das wirft   
deine Pläne über den Haufen, oder?"  
  
Gendo lächelte kalt.  
"Nicht wirklich. Rei ist es gewohnt zu gehorchen."  
  
"Und genau deswegen habe ich die Selbstzerstörungsschaltung der MAGI aktiviert. In wenigen   
Sekunden geht hier alles zum Teufel, ihr solltet von hier verschwinden..."  
Sie löste die Hand vom Geländer und holte eine taschenrechnergroße Fernsteuerung aus der anderen   
Kitteltasche. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie die Anzeige las.  
  
COUNTDOWN ABGEBROCHEN.  
  
"Mutter, warum..."  
  
Ikari hob seine Waffe.  
"Es tut mir leid, Ritsuko, aber ich muß sicherstellen, daß du uns nicht noch einmal unterbrichst."  
Mit diesen Worten drückte er ab.  
  
Akagi wurde zurückgeschleudert, als sie die Kugel traf. Sie rutschte an der Felswand herab und blieb   
regungslos auf dem Steg liegen.  
  
Gendo wandte sich wieder Rei zu, die sich nicht gerührt hatte.  
"Bist du bereits?"  
Seine Hand durchstieß ihre Brust.  
  
Es schmerzte...  
  
Ikari bewegte die Hand durch Reis Körper, der durchlässig wie Wasser zu sein schien.  
"Bring uns in das Innere von LILITH, Rei."  
  
Rei zögerte.  
Kommandant Ikari will den Third Impact auslösen, um die Menschheit auszulöschen und neu zu   
erschaffen, in einer Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen. Er will erreichen, daß die Seelen der Menschen ihre   
körperlichen Beschränkungen hinter sich zurücklassen und sich vereinen, sich weiterentwickeln zu einer   
höheren Wesenheit, Leid und Trauer zurücklassen und Glückseeligkeit erlangen. Und er will diesen   
Vorgang kontrollieren...  
Sie sah Ikari an, sah die Kälte in seinen Augen, die Bestimmtheit, die Gier.  
Soll dies das Anglitz Gottes sein? Warum will er der Welt seinen Willen aufzwingen? Und warum helfe   
ich ihm dabei? Leben heißt kämpfen, heißt Entscheidungen zu treffen...  
  
"Rei?"  
  
Und Rei traf ihre Entscheidung.  
"Nein!"  
  
Unwillkürlich trat Gendo Ikari einen Schritt zurück, teilweise zog er die Hand aus Rei, teilweise wurde er   
abgestoßen.  
  
Reis Blick schien ihn festzunageln, schien bis tief in seine Seele vorzudringen, durch alle Barrieren, die er   
um sein Herz errichtet hatte.  
  
Dann sah sie zu LILITH, den gekreuzigten Engel, der sich nun ohne den Einfluß des Longinusspeeres   
völlig regeneriert hatte.  
Der Drang, mit LILITH zu verschmelzen und zu tun, wozu sie geboren worden war, war stark, der Drang,   
den Third Impact auszulösen, der Drang sich mit Shinji zu vereinen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-01 stieß einen lauten Schrei aus, ehe er sich auf die weißen EVAs stürzte, die gerade dabei waren,  
EVA-02 zu verspeisen.  
  
"Asuka! Hörst du mich?" brüllte Shinji in der Hoffnung, daß der Entry-Plug unbeschädigt war.   
"Asuka!"  
  
Er hob das Prog-Schwert auf, das EVA-02 fallengelassen hatte, als ihm die Energie ausging, hackte   
auf die weißen EVAs ein. Diese aktivierten ihre Triebwerksaggregate und brachten sich mit weiten   
Sätzen außer Reichweite.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
In der einen Hand das Schwert sichernd in Richtung des Feindes ausgestreckt, ging EVA-01 in die   
Knie, wühlte durch die Reste von EVA-02, wühlte durch Bruchstücke der Panzerung, organische Fetzen,   
Eingeweide und verstärkte Knochenteilchen, bis er fand, was er suchte. Triumpfierend hielt er den   
äußerlich intakten Entry-Plug in der Hand.  
  
Die weißen EVAs rührten sich nicht.  
  
Fast zärtlich legte EVA-01 die Kapsel auf den Boden.  
  
Worauf warten sie? dachte Shinji. Daß mir auch die Energie ausgeht? Da können sie lange warten,   
EVA-01 hat auch eine S2-Maschine.  
Er kletterte aus dem Pilotensitz.  
  
"Shinji, was hast du vor?" fragte Misato leise. Um sie herum schwebten Blutbläschen in der LCL-  
Flüssigkeit.  
  
"Ich hole Asuka da raus."  
Er zog einen Schraubenschlüssel aus der Tasche mit der Notausrüstung, die in der Rückenlehne des   
Sitzes untergebracht war.  
  
Irgendwie wußte er, daß EVA-01 nicht zu-lassen würde, daß die anderen Einheiten über ihn herfallen   
würden, sobald er draußen war, auch wenn er nicht sicher war, woher er dieses Wissen bezog.  
  
Er ließ den Entry-Plug soweit herausfahren, daß die Luke freilag.  
  
Shinji "ffnete die Luke, kletterte hinaus. Die Rückseite des EVA war geriffelt wie die Sprossen einer   
Leiter, die er nun flink hinabkletterte, die Gefahr und die Höhe ignorierend.  
Das letzte Stück sprang er hinab, kam sicher auf, lief zu Asukas Kapsel hinüber.  
  
Der Verschluß des Entry-Plugs bewegte sich, ruckte hin und her.  
  
Shinji kantete den mitgebrachten Schrau-benschlüssel in das Handrad der Luke, stemmte sich mit   
aller Kraft dagegen. Die Luke entriegelte sich. Mit einem Schwall LCL-Flüssigkeit wurde Asuka aus der   
Kapsel gespült, direkt in Shinjis Arme.  
  
Ihr linkes Auge war zugeschwollen, die Braue aufgeplatzt, der rechte Arm hing schlaff an der Seite   
herab, ihr Blick war müde. Für einen Moment schien sie nichts weiter zu wollen, als in Shinjis Armen   
zu liegen und gehalten zu werden, im nächsten begann sie lauthals zu schimpfen wie ein Rohrspatz,   
verfluchte dabei Gott, die weißen EVAs, Kommandant Ikari und den Rest der Welt.  
  
"Asuka, wir müssen hier weg." unterbrach Shinji ihren Redeschwall, etwas, was er früher nie getan hätte.  
  
Es waren weniger seine Worte als sein Blick, der sie tatsächlich zum Verstummen brachte.  
Mit ihrem gesunden Auge nahm sie die riesigen weißen Gestalten wahr, die in der Ferne lauerten.  
"Warum sagst du das erst jetzt, Dummkopf?"  
  
Er wußte erst jetzt, wie sehr er sie vermißt hatte.  
"Wir müssen klettern!" Er deutete nach oben, sein Finger beschrieb in Etwa die Strecke, über die sie   
auf der Außenseite von EVA-01 bis zur Einstiegsluke des Entry-Plugs kamen.  
  
"Das schaffe ich nicht", flüsterte Asuka.  
  
Shinji warf den Kopf herum, sah sie an, sah, daß sie sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Geh, rette dich, rette dich... mein Freund..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Und wenn ich dich tragen muß, niemand bleibt zurück!" schrie er.  
  
Plötzlich verdunkelte sich die Sonne.  
  
Sie sahen nach oben.  
  
Die freie, ausgestreckte Hand von EVA-01 senkte sich herab, hielt direkt vor ihnen an, wie eine Einladung   
aufzusteigen.  
  
"Shinji, wer steuert EVA-01?"  
  
"Niemand..."  
Er zog Asuka auf die Hand.  
  
Sanft wurden sie angehoben und in einem Bogen bis vor die Zugangsluke getragen.  
  
Shinji kletterte zuerst hinein, half dann Asuka hinein.  
  
"Langsam wirdïs voll hier drin." wurde der Rotschopf begrüßt.  
  
"Misato! Was ist denn mit dir?!"  
  
"So ein Mistkerl hat mich angeschossen."  
  
"Misato, halte den taktischen Monitor im Auge. Asuka, vielleicht brauche ich Hilfe mit der Steuerung,   
du hilfst mir dann." kommandierte Shinji.  
  
Jeder Protest Asukas der Art ´wer ist gestorben und hat dir das Kommando übertragen?´ wurde von Shinjis   
resoluter Stimme im Keim erstickt.  
"Aye, aye, mein Kapitän." erwiderte sie auf Deutsch.  
  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 sich aufrichten und den Griff des Prog-Schwertes mit beiden Händen umfassen.  
  
"Ring frei zur Zweiten Runde. In der einen Ecke in Purpur und Grün: EVANGELION-01, ungeschlagener   
Champion zahlloser Schlachten, in der anderen Ecke ein Haufen Loser!" kommentierte Asuka und zog das   
letzte Wort besonders in die Länge.  
  
Sehr, sehr weit über ihnen, auf dem Mond, um genau zu sein, löste sich der Longinusspeer aus dem   
Mondstaub und raste auf die Erde zu...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Larsen glaubte, innerlich zu verbrennen, als der Umwandlungsprozeß in seine entschei-dene Phase trat.  
Auf seinem Gesicht bildeten sich unzählige kleine Metallflecken, als mattschwarzes Tri-Polymer-Titanium   
aus seinen Poren zu treten begann, die sich schnell vereinigten und eine glatte Oberfläche bildeten.  
Die Bauchwunde wurde versiegelt, regenerierte sich unter dem Einfluß des T-O-Vi-ruses mit einer   
Geschwindigkeit, daß das bloße Auge kaum nachkam.  
Das Haar fiel ihm gleich büschelweise aus. Eine Muskelkontraktion beförderte die Kontaktlinsen auf den   
Boden, legte seine künstlichen roten Augen frei.  
  
Gratuliere zu erfolgreicher Selbstrepa-ratur, Seraph.  
  
Hoffentlich läßt sich das wieder rückgängig machen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei erzitterte. Der Lockruf LILITHs, ver-bunden mit ihren eigenen Wünschen, zog sie auf den   
gefesselten Engel zu, ihr Gewissen widersetzte sich dem Zug.  
"Nein." wiederholte sie dasselbe Wort, das sie schon Kommandant Ikari gegenüber benutzt hatte.  
Nein, ich lasse mich nicht mehr benutzen. Ich lebe, ich treffe meine eigenen Entscheidungen.  
Sie warf sich herum und rannte aus der Halle...  
  
...lief dabei Larsen in die Arme, sah ihn kaum an, nahm weder wahr, wie er sich äußerlich verändert   
hatte, noch daß er eigentlich auf dem Boden liegen und langsam an seiner Bauchwunde innerlich verbluten   
müßte.  
  
"Shinji, wo ist er?"  
  
"Oben, kämpft gegen feindliche EVA-Ein-heiten."  
  
"Ich muß zu ihm!"  
Shin-chan...  
  
"EVA-04 steht im Hangar. Beeil dich!"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Ihre Schritte verhallten.  
Ich komme...  
  
Gendo Ikari stand regungslos in der Mitte der Halle, starrte zu LILITH hinauf, die ihn mit ihren sieben   
Augen höhnisch zurück anzustarren schien. Der Plan, an dessen Verwirklichung er die letzten zwanzig   
Jahre gearbeitet hatte, für den er Frau und Sohn und einen Teil seiner Seele geopfert hatte, alles   
zerrann zwischen seinen Fingern wie Sand.  
  
Harte, metallische Schritte ließen ihn auf-horchen.  
  
Im Zugang zum Terminal-Dogma stand ein mattschwarzer menschengroßer EVANGELION mit   
rotglühenden Augen und zwischen den Fingerknöcheln ausgefahrenen Prog-Klingen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
SEELE  
  
"Das Ende dieser Welt rückt näher. Und wir werden die nächste Welt formen." flüsterte der   
Vorsitzende des Schattenkomitees, welches das Ende der Menschheit seit Jahrzehnten geplant hatte,  
heiser vor Erwartung.  
  
Das Dach des Konferenzraumes öffnete sich - zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit sahen sich die Mitglieder   
des Kommitees bei Tageslicht - und registrierten, daß einer aus ihrer Mitte fehlte -, gab den Blick auf   
den klaren Himmel frei.  
  
Und auf elf Feuerkugeln, die sternschnuppengleich vom Himmel herabfielen und sich beim   
Näherkommen als humanoide Giganten aus tiefschwarzem Metall entpuppten...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Rei stürmte in den Hangar, sprang, das Gesicht mit den Armen schützend, durch eine Feuerwand.  
  
Vor ihr wuchs EVA-04 in die Höhe.  
  
Sie kletterte die Leiter zum Laufsteg hinauf, das Metall war heiß, verbrannte ihre Haut. Sie ignorierte es,   
schwang sich in den offenstehenden Einstieg des EVA (der kein wirklicher EVA war, aber der   
menschliche Wille kann schließlich Berge versetzen), warf die Luke hinter sich zu und kletterte in den Pilotensitz.  
  
Identifiziere neuen Piloten: Rei Ayanami. Willkommen, Rei. stand auf dem Hauptbildschirm.  
  
"Danke." flüsterte sie. "Wir müssen an die Oberfläche."  
  
Bestätige Einsatzbereitschaft.  
  
EVA-04 setzte sich in Bewegung...  
  
Ich komme, Shinji, ich komme...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Der Longinusspeer raste auf die Erde zu, die Spitze direkt auf den Nacken von EVA-01 unterhalb der   
Kontrollkapsel gerichtet, mißachtete dabei alle Gesetze der Natur.  
(Aber es war ohnehin niemand da, der ihn dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen hätte.)  
EVA-01 lockte ihn an wie frisches Blut einen Hai, oder wie ein Magnet. Er war geschaffen worden, um   
Wesen wie EVA-01 zu bannen...  
  
Die weißen EVAs warteten, warteten auf das Eintreffen des Longinusspeeres, warteten darauf, sich   
auf EVA-01 stürzen und ihre Bestimmung erfüllen zu können, warteten darauf, den Third Impact   
auslösen zu können.  
Daß ihre Schöpfer nicht mehr imstande waren, dieses Ereignis auch nur im Geringsten zu beeinflussen,   
hätte sie selbst dann nicht interessiert, wenn sie es verstanden hätten.  
  
Der Speer kam näher und näher, raste durch die oberen Schichten der Erdatmosphäre...  
  
"Worauf warten die bloß", zischte Asuka zum wiederholten Mal, w„hrend EVA-01 sich langsam um die   
eigene Achse drehte, um die neun weißen EVAs im Blick halten zu können, das Prog-Schwert schlagbereit   
vor sich haltend. Vor einer halben Minute war der taktische Schirm plötzlich erloschen, als eine   
unterirdische Explosion die Erde hatte erbeben lassen.  
  
Der Longinusspeer war bereits mit bloßem Auge zu sehen, er zog einen Flammen-schweif hinter sich her...  
  
"SHINJI, ZUR SEITE! WEICH AUS!" hallte es aus dem Interkom.  
  
Rei... Rei ist hier...  
Shinji ließ EVA-04 einen Satz zur Seite machen. Dort, wo er eben noch gestanden hatte, bohrte sich der   
Longinusspeer in den Boden.  
  
Etwa zeitgleich setzten sich die EVA-Ein-heiten der 5er Serie mit erhobenen Lanzen in Bewegung...  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-04 schoß aus dem Startschacht.  
  
Rei hatte nur Sekunden, sich mit der Steue-rung vertraut zu machen. Sie war... anders.  
Die Synchronisation mit EVA-04 war weitaus weniger spektakulär als mit EVA-00 oder einer der anderen   
Einheiten, der Steuerungscomputer erledigte das Grundlegende, wie Laufen und Balancehalten. Zudem   
war die Reaktionszeit auf ihre Befehle aufgrund des primitiveren Interfaces um einiges l„nger.  
  
Dennoch halfen ihr ihre Erfahrung, ihr Willen und nicht zuletzt EVA-04 selbst.  
  
Sie sah das Schlachtfeld und verspürte ein Stich im Herzen bei dem Gedanken an all die Toten, die unter   
den Trümmern liegen mußten, sah die Reste von EVA-02 und verspürte Wut und Trauer über den   
Verlust Asukas. Sie sah die neun schneeweißen EVAs, die sich wartend im Umkreis plaziert hatten, sah   
EVA-01 kampfbereit in Lauerstellung mit seinem Schwert.  
  
Und sah den Longinusspeer vom Himmel auf EVA-01, auf Shinji, herabrasen.  
  
"SHINJI, ZUR SEITE!" brüllte sie und rannte los - natürlich rannte EVA-04 los, aber das primitive Interface   
war trotz allem gut genug, die Sinneseindrücke des Piloten entsprechend zu modifizieren, sonst wäre der   
falsche EVA schon bei den ersten Synchronisationstests aufgeflogen.  
  
Der schwarze EVA pflügte über das Feld, während EVA-01 ihrer Anweisung folgte.  
  
Rei streckte die Arme, ergriff den Schaft des Longinusspeeres, wirbelte ihn herum.  
  
Im nächsten Moment standen sie und Shinji Rücken an Rücken, zusammen...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Terminal-Dogma  
  
"Es ist aus." drang die Stimme des EVAs/ Larsens durch die Halle. "Der Plan zur Vervollkommnung   
der Menschheit ist geschei-tert."  
  
"Nein!" schrie Ikari, "Der Plan muß vollen-det werden, nur so kann die Menschheit über ihre Grenzen   
hinauswachsen! Ich habe mein Leben dem Plan gewidmet, zum Wohle der Menschheit!"  
  
"Ihr Plan führt zum Ende der Menschheit!"  
  
"Zu ihrem Aufstieg, ihrer Komplettierung!"  
  
"Sie wissen nicht einmal, mit welchen Mächten Sie spielen! Ihre Torheit hat vor fünfzehn Jahren die   
zweite Sintflut ausgelöst, wieviele Leben wollen Sie noch auf Ihr Gewissen laden?"  
  
Ikari riß die Waffe hoch, schoß auf den EVA/Larsen, verfeuerte fast sein ganzes Magazin.  
Die Kugeln prallten wirkungslos an der Tri-Polymer-Titaniumpanzerung ab, hinterließen nicht einmal   
Kratzer.  
  
"Wie sinnlos. So sinnlos wie Ihr ganzes Werk. In Ihrer Verblendung, der Zweck heilige die Mittel,   
haben Sie Tausende, Millionen, von Leben geopfert. Doch das endet jetzt. Vielleicht bin ich das, wozu   
die Menschheit werden kann, bin ich die nächste Stufe der Evolution. Doch wer bin ich, mir soetwas   
anmaßen zu können. Wer sind Sie, über den Wert der Leben aller Menschen auf dieser Welt entscheiden   
zu wollen? Wer sind Sie, daß Sie Gottes Platz in der Schöpfung einnehmen wollen?"  
  
"Ich bin Gendo Ikari! Ich werde die Menschheit auf den nächsten Schritt ihrer Existenz führen!"  
Er wandte sich LILITH zu.  
  
"All die Jahre hat die Gruppe, die mich hierher geschickt hat, beobachtet und geplant, geplant zu   
reagieren und sich auf den heutigen Tag, auf diesen Moment, vorbereitet. All die kleinen Steine in   
Ihrem Pfad, all die Probleme und Problemchen, all dies war unser Werk, das Werk von Menschen,   
unvollkommenen Wesen, die sich gerade durch diese Unvollkommenheit definieren. Hier und heute   
endet es!"  
Der menschliche EVA, geschaffen durch den Willen des Menschen, schleuderte seine Prog-Klingen   
durch die Luft.  
  
Die sechs Klingen lösten sich aus ihren Halterungen, rasten auf LILITH zu, bohrten sich in ihre   
Augen.  
  
Der Engel löste sich vor ihren Augen auf, zerfloß zu einem Rinnsaal LCL-Flüssigkeit.  
  
Auf dem Laufsteg hob Ritsuko langsam die Hand und griff nach einer Metallstrebe des Geländers.  
  
Gendo Ikari hielt noch immer seine Waffe in der Hand.  
  
In der Ferne grollte eine Explosion und löschte die Kommandozentrale aus.  
  
Durch das Terminal-Dogma hallte ein letzter Schuß...  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sie kommen! Rei, ausfächern!"  
  
EVA-01 und EVA-04 sprangen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.  
  
Bei EVA-04 war der Countdown für die Batterien mittlerweile bei zwei Minuten angelangt.  
  
Allmählich verstand Rei einiges, so verfügte die EVA-Einheit, in der sie saß, über kein eigenes AT-  
Feld - sie hatte keine Seele -, dafür aber über ein leistungsstarkes Kraftfeld.   
  
Doch die Einzelheiten schienen nicht weiter wichtig, in diesem Moment zählte nur, daß das Kraftfeld   
das Schlimmste abhielt und der Longinusspeer die AT-Felder der weißen EVAs durchdringen konnte.  
  
Sie zielte direkt auf die S2-Maschinen der EVAs, das Zielerfassungssystem von EVA-04 hatte sie etwa   
zu dem gleichen Zeitpunkt darauf hingewiesen, als Asuka Shinji denselben Hinweis gab.  
  
Der erste EVA vor ihr verging in einer Ex-plosion, sie ließ EVA-04 direkt durch die Explosionswolke   
springen und gleich gegen den nächsten Gegner vorgehen.  
  
Dieser drehte sich zur Seite, stieß den eigenen Speer in den Rumpf von EVA-04.  
  
Als Reaktion erloschen die Lichter einiger Steuerungselemente auf der linken Seite der Steuerungsarmatur.  
  
In einem normalen EVA hätte Rei sich jetzt vor Schmerzen nicht mehr rühren können - das primitive   
Interface hatte also auch seine Vorteile.  
  
Notreparatur läuft, benötige eine Minute, um die beschädigten Schaltkreise umzulegen.  
  
Wir haben nicht soviel Zeit. Sogar Reis mentale Stimme klang sanft. Wenn es dem Biocomputer   
tatsächlich möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er für sie die Reparatur in einem Bruchteil der angegebenen   
Zeit erledigt. Leider vermag der Wille eines Computers keine Berge zu versetzen.  
  
Immerhin reichte die verbliebene Kontrolle noch aus, den Angreifer aufzuspießen und den nächsten   
EVA, der sich in ihre Reichweite begab, abzuwehren, auch wenn die Steuerung zu blockieren schien   
und Rei den Eindruck hatte, teilweise Berge zu verschieben, statt metallener Hebel.  
  
Dann leuchteten die beschädigten Kontrol-len wieder auf.  
  
EVA-04 drehte sich, suchte EVA-01.  
  
Der hing im Griff von fünf anderen EVAs, die ihre Speere durch die Gliedmaßen und den Kopf getrieben   
hatten und ihn nun mit Hilfe ihrer Raketentriebwerke in die Höhe schleppten.  
  
Sie werden den Third Impact auslösen...  
Rei fühlte alle Hoffnung schwinden.  
  
Von den übrigen EVAs waren nur Trümmer und Staubwolken zu sehen.  
  
Aus dem Interkom kam ein dumpfes Stöhnen, wie aus drei Kehlen.  
  
Asuka... Shinji... Mein Shinji...  
  
"Rei... Rei-chan..." flüsterte Shinji unter Aufbietung aller Kraft.  
  
Rei riß die Augen auf.  
"Sie verletzten Shinji!"  
Meinen Shinji...  
  
Sie schleuderte den Speer, traf den EVA, der sich am rechten Arm von EVA-01 fest-hielt, durchstieß   
sauber die S2-Maschine.  
  
Der Verbund verlor durch den Verlust ei-nes Mitgliedes an H"he.  
  
EVA-04? Ich brauche deine volle Unter-stützung.  
  
Ich wurde geschaffen, um zu dienen. antwortete EVA-04, der in Wirklichkeit auf die Bezeichnung   
PALADIN-01 hörte, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.  
  
EVA-04 fuhr seine Prog-Klingen aus.  
  
Niemand legt Hand an Shinji!  
Und Rei erlebte zum ersten Mal, wozu sie in ihrem Zorn fähig war...  
  
  
***  
  
  
EVA-04 stürzte sich mit feuernden Jetpacks wie ein Berserker auf die vier übrigen weißen EVAs, die   
immer noch damit beschäftigt waren, EVA-01 in der Luft zu halten; nachdem sich ihre Zahl auf drei   
reduziert hatte, schienen sie einzusehen, daß dies nicht mehr möglich war und ließen ihn fallen.  
Zu ihrem eigenen Pech steckten ihre Lan-zen noch immer in EVA-01, während Reis EVA über   
eingebaute Waffen verfügte.  
  
Als der erste weiße EVA endlich dazu kam, sein Prog-Messer zu ziehen, war nur noch er übrig.  
  
Ein Fußtritt von EVA-04 gegen den Schädel schleuderte ihn zurück und verletzte zugleich seine   
Wahrnehmungssensoren.  
  
Die ganze Zeit über stieß EVA-04 laute Wutschreie aus, niemandem, der sich in der Nähe aufgehalten   
hätte, gehen wir mal davon, daß irgendjemand wirklich zu törricht sein sollte, wöre aufgefallen, daß es   
sich um die elektronisch verstärkten Wutschreie eines vierzehnjährigen Mädchens handeln könnte.  
  
In diesem Moment sprang der Countdown auf ´0´...  
  
Rei hielt den Atem an.  
Nicht jetzt.  
  
Und der Countdown sprang wieder auf drei Minuten.  
  
Gehe auf Batterie Zwei.  
  
"Stillstand! Keine Bewegung mehr..."  
  
Bestätigt.  
  
EVA-04 verharrte.  
  
Der letzte weiße EVA sah seine Chance gekommen, griff mit vorgestrecktem Prog-Messer an.  
  
Rei trat einfach zur Seite und stellte ihm ein Bein, stieß dann mit ihren Klingen nach.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asuka öffnete die Augen, daß heißt, sie wollte es. Über ihrem einen Augen befand sich eine Bandage,   
so daß ihr Blickfeld eingeschränkt war.  
  
Sie lag auf einer harten Unterlage. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich müde an.  
  
Wo...?  
  
Verschwommen sah sie die beiden Gestalten am Fußende ihres Lagers zusammen sitzen.  
  
Shinji... Rei...  
  
Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen driftete sie wieder weg.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji glaubte noch immer, den Schmerz zu spüren, als die weißen EVAs ihre Speere in die Arme, die   
Beine und den Schädel seines EVA gestoßen hatten.  
  
Jetzt saß er am Fußende einer Klappritsche in einem Sanitätszelt im Schatten des zusammengesunkenes   
EVAs, auf der Pritsche lag schlafend Asuka, neben ihm, oder besser an ihn gelehnt, saß Rei mit   
geschlossenen Augen. Sie saßen beide unter einer rau-hen grauen Wolldecke mit dem Zeichen der   
Verteidigungsstreitkräfte. Er hatte einen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt.   
  
Sie lächelte im Schlaf...  
  
Kaji kam ins Zelt, Shinji wollte aufspringen, besann sich wegen Rei jedoch anders.  
"Wie geht es Misato?"  
  
Kaji stieß einen langen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus.  
"Sie kommt durch."  
  
Shinji atmete erleichtert ein.  
  
"Du hast genau das richtige getan, die LCL-Flüssigkeit hat die Verletzung gesäubert und die Blutung gehemmt."  
  
Shinji griff vorsichtig in seine Tasche, holte das Silberkreuz hervor.  
"Misato hat es mir gegeben, als sie angeschossen wurde. Vielleicht könnten Sie es ihr zurückgeben?   
Ich glaube, ich brauche vorerst keinen Glücksbringer mehr."  
  
"Gerne."  
Kaji zwinkerte Shinji zu.  
"Wißt ihr drei eigentlich, daß ihr heute die Welt gerettet habt? Gut, Asuka wird wahrscheinlich der   
EVA-Pilotenschein entzogen werden, nach all dem Chaos, das sie angerichtet hat..."  
  
"...wer räumt das eigentlich wieder auf?" fragte eine weitere Stimme vom Zelteingang her.  
  
"Wolf", rief Shinji und blieb wieder nur wegen Rei sitzen.  
  
Larsens Körper war mit Staub, Ruß und Asche bedeckt, deshalb fiel es nicht auf, daß seine Haut durch   
eine Titaniumpanzerung ersetzt worden war. Die roten Augen waren etwas verräterisch, andererseits   
waren alle viel zu beschäftigt, um es zu bemerken.  
"Ich freue mich, daß ihr es geschafft habt. Soweit ich gehört habe, habt ihr euch großartig geschlagen."  
  
Nachdem sich der Staub gelegt hatte, hatte Rei EVA-01 von den Speeren befreit.  
Zugleich war Kaji in einem Jeep aufgetaucht und hatte die Kapitulation der angreifenden Streitkräfte   
überbracht.  
  
Misato war umgehend in das nächste Lazaret gebracht worden, während Suchmannschaften des   
Militärs nach Überlebenden suchten, erste Gruppen stiegen gerade über die Hangarschächte in das   
vernichtete NERV-Hauptquartier und die Geofront hinab.  
Der erste Mensch, der ihnen über den Weg lief, war Wolf Larsen, der eine kleine Grup-pe von NERV-  
Mitarbeitern ins Freie geführt und mit unermüdlicher Kraft Trümmerstücke aus dem Weg geräumt hatte.  
  
Jetzt schweifte sein Blick über die drei Children, deren Kindheit viel zu früh geendet hatte.  
  
"Shinji, ich habe eine schlechte Nachricht für dich..."  
  
Rei drückte sich stärker an Shinji, dieser sah Wolf fragend an.  
  
"Dein Vater hat den Angriff nicht überlebt. Er ist während der letzten Explosion ums Leben gekommen."  
  
"Ja... Danke, Wolf."  
  
Er wird später weinen, aber er hat jemanden an seiner Seite, Freunde, die mit ihm durch die Hölle   
gegangen sind...  
  
"Kommen Sie, gönnen wir ihnen etwas Ruhe." murmelte Kaji.  
  
Larsen nickte und verlor dabei etwas von seiner Schmutzschicht.  
  
"Netter Look."  
  
Larsen grinste säuerlich.  
"Hoffentlich gibt es ein Gegenmittel. Was wollen Sie jetzt machen?"  
  
"Ich fliege zu Misato ins Krankenhaus."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Major?"  
  
"Schußwunde, aber sie kommt durch. Könnten Sie noch etwas hierbleiben und auf die Kinder..."  
  
"Die können wahrscheinlich ziemlich gut auf sich selbst aufpassen. Aber - ja, natürlich. Ich bleibe   
noch ein wenig. Besorgen Sie ihnen nur eine Unterkunft, wo ich sie hinbringen kann. Ich will nach   
Hause, zu meiner Tochter..."  
  
"Ja, das verstehe ich." Kaji streckte die Hand aus. "Wer weiß, wann wir uns wiedersehen."  
  
Wolf ergriff die Hand.  
"Kommen Sie mich doch in Deutschland besuchen. Und bringen Sie den Major mit."  
  
"Steht die Einladung zum Essen noch?"  
  
"Ja. Und bringen Sie auch die drei da drinnen mit."  
  
"Oh, planen Sie schon die große EVA-Piloten-Reunion-Feier?"  
  
"Machen Sie, daß Sie zu Major Katsuragi kommen."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shinji...  
  
Shinji sah sich um.  
  
Shinji...  
  
Er sah nach oben, sah durch eine Lücke in der Zeltplane aus Gesicht von EVA-01, dessen Augen   
golden aufleuchteten.  
Ein längst vergessenes Gefühl von Geborgenheit erfaßte ihn.  
  
Shinji...  
  
Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war so vertraut, es war die Stimme von EVANGE-LION-01, und es war die   
Stimme seiner Mutter...  
  
Mutter...  
  
Shinji, du hast jetzt jemanden, der für dich daist und für den du dasein kannst. Ich muß dich nicht   
mehr beschützen.  
  
Mutter, geh nicht, bitte, bleib...  
  
Ich werde immer in deinem Herzen sein und über dich wachen, mein Sohn.  
  
EVA-01 richtete sich auf, drehte sich um, ging langsam davon.  
  
Mutter!  
Shinji sprang auf, die schlafende Rei kippte zur Seite, wachte auf, sah, wie er hinauslief.  
  
EVA-01 verschwand mit Riesenschritten in der Ferne.  
  
Shinji rannte.  
Mutter!  
  
Achte auf sie. Und werde glücklich, Shinji.  
Damit verstummte die Stimme und geriet EVA-01 außer Sicht.  
  
Shinji hielt außer Atem an.  
"Mutter..."  
Er kämpfte gegen den Drang an, auf dem gefrorenen und festgestampften Boden zusammenzusinken.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter, breitete eine Decke über seine Schultern auf.  
  
Rei war ihm gefolgt...  
  
Rei-chan...  
  
  
ENDE  



End file.
